SMST 18: Journey into Mystery!
by ocramed
Summary: Experience the dark side of the SAILOR MOON ST series!
1. Chapter 1

SMST: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events of "SMST: Hero Initiative", and is not intended to be long-term.

Author's note: This story explores the dark, horrific side of Sailor Moon's adventures. Thus, there is a reason for "M" rating. You've been warned.

* * *

Part One

* * *

The Rantsu Foundation—a special trust of the Mishima Zaibatsu—was founded to sponsor or co-sponsor many humanitarian and development projects around the world. Mostly, it was a front to allow Lord and Lady Rantus (Ranma and Usagi Tsukino respectively) to prepare for the day when the world will literally go the Hell. Or, at the very least, the couple hopes to make the transition from the modern to the future as smoothly as possible. Still, Ranma and Usagi did like using their considerable resources to make the world a better place, if only for a little while. 

On this day, Usagi and Ranma were on their way to inspect a planned underwater-generator site in the northern town of Barrow, Alaska. Usagi and Ranma decided to take a trip to see the proposed site…especially after their point person on the project—Hong "Blacky" Tanaka—could not go due to an illness. Actually, Blacky (the retainer of the Rantsu clan) was caught transporting "Triad" contraband (i.e. "Romulan Ale") that Usagi wanted delivered to Japan (for her son Kenshin's wedding), and thus forced the Rantsu to deal with the project themselves. Normally, the two would have waited until the spring season to take the trip, but other obligations would make such a trip on feasible only during the winter. And unfortunately, the trip would take place during the time when it was absolutely dark for thirty days. Still, the extended isolation could give the couple some time for themselves.

"We're almost here, folks," says the pilot, as began his descent. "And I must say that it's rare that anyone WANT to be here during the thirty days of night."

"Well, we don't mind," Ranma says, as he leans over the bush pilot's shoulder. "Besides, the trip will give me some quality time with the 'missus'."

"Ranma!" Usagi says, as she smacks Ranma on the shoulder. "I don't think our pilot needs to know THAT."

"Ah, I understand ma'am," the pilot says. "The fact is, there isn't a lot to do here…even without the thirty days of darkness."

"Well, if all things go well, there will be plenty of economic opportunities in Burrow, and in many other places along the Arctic Circle," Ranma says.

"Well, that's good to know, sir. Hopefully, that project of yours will liven this town."

"I see…"

As the plane begins is approach, a lone Stranger looks up at the plane. Somehow, the man knew that a certain passenger would make things interesting for his "friends".

"Yesssss," the man said, as he continued his work to cut off access between Burrows…and the rest of human civilization…

A short time later, a local sheriff's deputy greets Usagi and Ranma at the small town airport. They had waited for their escort long after their plane had left Burrows. And based upon the curses spewing from the fire marshal, their plane was indeed the last to leave for a while.

"Um, hello," says the deputy. "Um…'ko-ni-chi-wa'. Welcome to 'Barrows', Mister and Mrs. Rantsu."

Ranma looks at the man, and then at Usagi, who giggled.

"Um, we can speak English just fine, Deputy…?" Ranma began, as he extends hand in friendship.

"Oh, my name is Deputy William Bulosan," the law enforcer says, as he shakes Ranma and Usagi's hand. "But folks around here call me 'Billy'."

"Nice to meet you, Billy," Usagi says.

"We weren't expecting anyone to come up here, especially at this time of year."

"Well, time is money," Ranma says. He then sees the fire marshal sulking.

"And what's the story about that?"

"Her?" Billy says, as he turns to see an annoyed Stella Olemaun. The blond woman merely growled before getting back into the deputy's car.

"Long story…trust me on that."

"Ah, relationship issues," Usagi comments.

"Well, we better get back into town," Billy says, as he reaches for Ranma and Usagi's bags.

"Naw, we got it," Ranma says. "But…where can we go and get something to eat?"

Billy smiles.

"I just know the place…"

A short time later, after the Sun sets over the horizon…

"Let's see," Usagi says, as she looks over at the menu from the diner at a sit-down booth. "Pretty standard stuff."

"Yeah, like that'll make a difference to you," Ranma replied.

"So, folks, may I get something for you?" asks the waitress.

"Well, I-"

"You better watch it," yells the Stranger at the counter. "Or you will be the first to GO."

"I'm sorry about that," the waitress says. "We get all types-"

"You are ALL dead meat…like that hamburger there!" the Stranger yelled.

"Ranma, can you take care of it," Usagi says, without looking up from her menu.

"What am I?" Ranma replied. "Your attack dog or something?"

"No, you're my HUSBAND."

"Feh. Fine…"

Ranma gets up, glides over to the counter, and sits down next to the Stranger.

"Um, lemonade, please," Ranma says, as he looks at the counter waitress.

"Um, sure," the waitress says nervously.

Ranma cleared his throat, trying to get used to the Stranger's smell.

"Now, I know that you're doing this…act to intimidate the folks around here," Ranma says. "But…let's not, okay?"

The Stranger turns to look at Ranma.

"So, there's a Ram amongst the sheep," the Stranger snorted. "Not that it'll do much good."

The Stranger looks over at Usagi, while tucking his hand into coat.

The Stranger looks at Ranma squarely into the face.

"You and that 'Jap' wife of yours will be the first to die."

"I see," Ranma says, as he nods his thanks upon receiving the drink, and began to gulp the drink. "Ah, that's good stuff…"

Without giving any signs of movement, and faster than a blink of an eye, Ranma reaches up behind the man's head, and slams his head unto the counter.

BAM!

"You see, that 'Jap wife of mine', is the love of my life."

BAM!

"And if ANYONE-"

BAM!

"-Hurts her-"

BAM!

"-I WILL be-"

BAM!

"-Upset," Ranma says calmly. He then turns his head back towards the man. "Are we in agreement?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Excuse me," says a voice from behind.

Ranma turns to see the local Sheriff standing behind him. He had his hand on his waist, and being a former policeman, he knew what that position meant.

"You must be Sheriff Olemaun," Ranma says, as he let's the man go, who then fell in a slump.

Eben looks at Ranma with a weary eye. He didn't need any more problems as it is.

"Eben, it's okay," says Stella, as she goes up to her estranged husband. "It was all in self-defense."

Eben looks at Stella.

"Okay, but you have to come with me, so I can take a statement."

"Sure," Ranma says, as he gets up. He then looks down at the man, and then at the Sheriff.

"You need any help with this guy?"

The Sheriff looks at the man that Ranma took down.

"Yeah," Eben says, as he took out his handcuffs.

Usagi looks up from her menu.

"Um, miss, may we have our food to go?"

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, an unholy gathering appears.

"Soon…we shall feed," says a pale-skinned man with blacken eyes…and sharpen teeth. "But remember to take the heads after you feed. We do not want any more competitors."

The coven of vampires snarls in agreement.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

SMST: Journey to Mystery! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

For an hour, Usagi was in deep thought. She knew that her next move could be her last…

"There," Usagi says triumphantly. "I win."

Jake Oleson looks look at the board. For a while, he has been playing the game of "Risk" with his paternal grandmother, or with his Internet buddies while using a "webcam". And so far, Jake has secured an impressive winning streak…at least until now.

"Aw, come on!" Jake says. "You can't do that!"

"Did you just say that any existing battle tactic was 'fair use'?"

"Yeah, but I never heard of this 'Kuryakin Gambit'!"

The Kuryakin Gambit was a battle tactic used against the Germans by the Russians during World War II. It essentially suckered the enemy into prolong a conflict long enough to weaken the supply line. When that happens, the counter-attack involved attacking that same line at several points, forcing the enemy to withdraw in order to shore up the defenses of that line.

"Look it up, kiddo."

"Fine, I WILL-!"

"Heh," says the Stranger, as he sits in his jail cell at Barrows, Alaska. "You let a female beat ya."

Usagi turns to look at the man.

"You sound 'Cajun'," Usagi says.

"Indeed I am."

"And you seem to be a long way from home, then."

The man rolls his neck.

"I'm looking for…new hunting opportunities."

"Then you should know that hunting at this time of year is illegal," says Mrs. Oleson, as she hands her grandson and guest each a mug of 'cocoa'."

"Hey, it's not me that's going to do the hunting."

"So there's more like you out there?" Jake asked. An hour earlier, the main power went out, automatically kick-starting the back-up generator within the town jail.

"No, boy," the Stranger says ominously. "NOT like me."

The Stranger then stares at Usagi.

"More like HER."

Jake and Mrs. Oleson turn to look at Usagi.

"What does he mean by that, Mrs. Rantsu?" Mrs. Oleson says.

Usagi stares at the Stranger for a moment. Jake's older brother, Sheriff Oleson, and Ranma went to check on the main power generator and communications center. Ranma and Usagi were going to check on the center any way, since it was built with Mishima Zaibatsu technology. In fact, it would serve as the foundation for the geo-thermal project that the Rantsu Foundation was scheduled to open months from now. Fire Marshal Stella Oleson wanted to make sure that the appropriate places had their power generators up and running, leaving Jake and Mrs. Oleson to wait at the County Sheriff's office with Usagi.

"Mrs. Rantsu?"

Usagi turns his head to face Jake and Mrs. Oleson.

"That man doesn't know what he's talking about, obviously."

"Oh, I think you do, Cherie," the man grinned nastily. "Even now, I bet you can feel the call…of the wild."

Usagi whips her head back at the Stranger.

"Then if you know me, you should know that you're on the verge of crossing a very dangerous line. So shut up!"

"Humph!" the Stranger says, as he leans back. "I wonder how long before you are forced to reveal you true nature to your new friends…"

"What does he mean?" Jake asks desperately.

Usagi turns her head back towards her new friends…and smiles.

"Don't worry about 'numb-nuts'," Usagi says. "He's just trying to scare ya, that's all."

"Well, he's certainly doing a good job of it," Mrs. Oleson says.

Meanwhile…

"You really didn't have to come, Mister Rantsu," Sheriff Oleson says, as he drove down the lonely stretch of road. "I'm it's nothing but-"

"Nonsense," Ranma says, as he leans back in the front seat of the jeep. "Besides, I planned on coming here anyway tomorrow. And if there is something wrong with the center, I rather know about it now…so I can make the appropriate calls back at the 'home office'."

Oleson nods his head. He wasn't sure what to think about this person. He seemed too…westernized to be an important person from Japan.

"That's odd," Oleson says, as he goes through the gates. "The lights are out."

"I see," Ranma says, as he takes out his 'camcorder' from his satchel.

Oleson takes a look at what Ranma was doing.

"What's that for?"

"If there is any property damage, I would like to have some record," Ranma says, as he sets the camera up. "You don't mind, do you?"

Oleson thinks for a moment. Sure, Ranma seemed to be able to handle himself, but…

"Fine, but stay behind me," Oleson says, as he grinds his car to a stop.

"Sure thing."

Oleson and Ranma get out of the vehicle. They look around. Even from the outside, the two could tell that the center was a complete wreck. This prompts Oleson to draw his gun.

"Stay behind me," Oleson says.

"Right," Ranma says, as he continues to pretend to record his findings. He already had spotted the culprits, and was going along with the premise in order to "bag" one of them for question…

"Sheriff?" Ranma says.

"What?" Oleson says with frustration.

"Don't look up."

Oleson wondered what Ranma was talking about, when he spots a severed head stuck on a pole.

"JESUS!" Oleson says, as he suddenly fell backwards.

And that's when Ranma and Oleson were attacked.

"GRROWL!"

A bald creature with sharp fangs leaped out of the shadows…and at Ranma.

"Look out-!" Oleson says, as he desperately waves his gun in the air.

Without looking back, Ranma sidestepped, causing the monster to tumble.

"How good a shot are you?" Ranma asked, as he puts away his camera.

"P-pretty good."

"Aim for the head," Ranma says, as he dodged another attack. "If it doesn't kill them, it will immobilize them for a while."

"What are these?"

"Vampires…'Nosferatu', I think…"

Ranma, having proven to be a threat, the three vampires turned to face him.

"State your sept, fiend," Ranma says.

The vampires look at each other in amazement. This human knows about THEM?

"I'm waiting. Or should I send your soulless selves to the afterlife now?"

"We…we are Nosferatu 'antitribu'," says the lead vampire. "And who might YOU be?"

Ranma smiles…and it wasn't a nice smile.

"I go by many names, but you would know me as 'The Consort to the Viscountess of Wallachia'…Princess Serena Dracul."

Upon hearing 'Serena Dracul', a look of horror fell upon their collective faces.

"The Chaos Factor…the Destroyer!" exclaimed one of the more aware vampires. "He knows the Moon Princess! We have to leave this place now-"

"Fire Style: Dragon's Roar!" Ranma proclaimed, as he had already performed the necessary mudra jutsu hand signs, with one hand behind his back.

"Aiiiiieeeeeeeee-!"

And just as quickly, the vampires were turned to ash instantly.

Upon seeing this, Oleson turns his gun on Ranma.

"What the hell…is going on?"

Ranma looked at Oleson.

"Sheriff, I just saved your life. I'm not the enemy. And if we are to stop these animals, we need to work together."

Oleson pauses for a moment…before lowering his gun.

"Fine, but I need to know-"

"Yeah, I know. So we better get back in town fast. If what I know about these things still hold up, Barrow is going to be in for a LONG night."

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

SMST: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative", circa 2008-9.

Author's note: Anything related to space, time and alternate realities, with Sailor Moon as the central figure, will be depicted in THIS story.

* * *

Part Three

* * *

Meanwhile… 

When the vampires chose Barrow, Alaska, as their feeding grounding, they chose it due to its isolation along the Arctic Circle…and the fact that there was complete darkness thirty days out of the year. And with their ghoul-servant, simply known as "The Stranger", making sure that the townspeople were practically defenseless (the killing of their dogs) and isolated (the destroying lines of communications), it seems that Barrow will become an excellent feeding ground.

Except, there was something amiss upon entering the town proper…

"Grrrr," says one of the vampires, as he growled. He had fed on some of the oil and power workers on the outskirts of town, but the rush of fresh blood caused him to feel giddy, like a alcoholic binge drinker.

The vampire turns towards the leader of his pack, warranting a stay of hand.

"No," the master vampire says in a foreign language, as he looks around the empty streets. "We go to the Sheriff's Office first…"

Cautiously, the master vampire motioned four of his "children" to remain outdoors, just in case they pick up a few "strays", while he and the rest of his brood enters the Sheriff's Office. Upon entering, he could see that only his ghoul, the Stranger, was tied to the wall, facing outside, while gagged. The master vampire sniffs the air-

Wait.

Someone is still here…

"Hello, Victor," Usagi says, as she spoken in a Slavic language, very much close to Russian.

The master vampire and his brood turns to see the source of the sound. Standing nearly in darkness, was the silhouette of a lithe female. The rays of the full Moon outside shown through the window of the place. Where it struck, the master vampire could see the gleam of the sword and the lower body of its owner; where there was shadow, the vampires could see the gleam of Usagi red eyes.

"RORWL!" roared another of the master vampire's children, as he leaped to attack Usagi. The master vampire could have done something to stop his wayward child, but he was curious as to what his apparent opponent was going to do.

SLICE!

Now, to the normal eye, Usagi would appear to not have moved. The human eye typically process information at 72 frames per second. A vampire can move roughly 60,000 frames per second.

Usagi moved at 84,000 frames per second…maybe a little less after one of her drinking party sessions.

Never the less, Usagi was faster than a typical vampire, as indicated by the now-headless corpse that still moved about like a chicken without its head before finally ceasing to move.

"You…the pretender," the master vampire sneered.

Usagi merely smirked, as she used a delicate cloth to wipe the tainted blood from "Hadhafang". She would have used "Mars", the name of her Rune sword, but Usagi did not want to risk giving into her ever-increasing bloodlust. It was funny that the sword was finally hers, after taking care of it for so long…

FLASHBACK!

A few weeks ago…

The reception party for the wedding of Mister and Missus Tsukino, at "Café Americana" (located in Juuban Park, Tokyo), went off without hitch…well, saves for the usual bravado amongst their children and their friends.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura asked shyly.

Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention to anything in particular, turns to face the would-be medical ninja.

"What?"

"Um, would you like to…dance?"

This, of course, got Naruto upset.

"Why won't you ask ME to dance?" Naruto fumed. "Aren't you supposed to be MY fiancée?"

"Ha!" Sakura retorted. "You can be your OWN fiancée Naruto!"

"Besides," Ino says, as she steps forth. Sasuke should be dancing with ME."

"Over my dead BODY!"

"That could be arranged!"

"Sasuke, you want to…hang out?" Renata asks.

Sasuke looks at the girl. She wasn't trying to claim him, so-

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke says, as he gets up to follow his distant cousin outside.

"Hey, no fair!" yelled Sakura and Ino in unison.

"I wish Naruto would ask me to dance," Hinata asks shyly.

"Then you should ask my brother," Genko says, as she sat next to Hinata.

Hinata looks a Naruto's youngest sister.

"You mean…I should?"

"I've learned from my parents that you have to seek what you want."

"Oh. You seem so grown up, Genko."

"I've never had a childhood," Genko sighed. "At least, a normal one."

"Oh."

Across the room, another set of siblings is in the midst of another conversation.

"Nice of you to show up to a family function, big sister," Kenshin says, as he drank his beverage.

Genkai looks at her younger brother. She was never much into doing family things, but since her parents specifically wanted to see her for some important business, the martial arts sage (and reiki master) relented.

"And you are still the buffoon that I remember and love so dearly," Genkai replied.

"So, little sister," Genshin says. "You still mentoring that kid of yours?"

"Not that it is any of your business, brother, but Yusuke is no longer my student, though I do see him from time-to-time."

"So, how are you and Kane Toguro doing?" Kenshin asks. Kane Toguro, sometimes known as "Younger Toguro" was a martial artist who turned into a demon in order to stay young. This act broke Genkai's heart, turning bitter towards everyone, including her family.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just asking. Geez!"

"Well…he would have been here, except that he is away on assignment."

"Well, it was either making amends for his crime as a 'demon hunter', or spending thousands of years in Hell…thanks to Dad's intervention."

"Heh," Genshin smirks with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure Hild was happy that Father 'intervened' on your boyfriend's behalf."

Genkai growled before stalking off. It's bad enough to know that her father had to sleep with one of the Lords of the Underworld in order get her boyfriend off the hook…

"Same old Genkai," Genshin says.

"Hey, guys!" Yaku says, as she and her friend Fubuki steps forth.

"Hey," Kenshin says, as she takes his fiancée into arms. "How do you like the party so far?"

"It's really neat, Ken," Yaku says, as she kisses Kenshin on the cheek. "I hope our reception party is just as neat."

"Where's Step-Mother?" Genshin asks Fubuki.

"She's over there with Ruiko," Fubuki says, as she points to Miko, who was minding her daughter. Sitting next to her was Naru, who was minding Bery (Mamoru's daughter), and who was sitting next to her future family Ryouga Prime and THEIR daughter Ryoukiko.

"Man, what a messed up family we have," Kenshin says. "I mean, I can understanding Dad marrying many women, but marrying a guy? How do you think Mom feels about that?"

"Take a look, little brother," Genshin says, as he points to the center of attention, as Usagi and Ranma dance a classic waltz. "Regardless of how Mother feels, she certainly loves Father…"

Usagi and Ranma danced, as they could overhear everything that was being spoken about them.

"YOU slept with Hild?" Usagi inquired.

"It was for Genkai, Usagi," Ranma says as he sweated.

"Humph. I can't believe that she would want MY sloppy seconds."

"Hey!"

Usagi giggled.

"You're SO sensitive about your status as a stud sometimes-"

"Lady Usagi," says one of Lady Arwen's attendants.

"Yes?"

"Lady Arwen would like to speak to you privately about an important matter."

Usagi and Ranma turn to look at each other.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Usagi says.

The attendant bows his head slightly, and turns to leave.

"Usagi-"

"Ranma, if it's nothing, you'll be the first to know," Usagi says, before she gave her husband a kiss. "And no hanky panky while I'm gone."

"You don't trust my judgment?"

"No, I don't want my parents to accidentally see you in a compromising position. Afterwards, I could care less who you 'seduce' or whatever…as long as it's someone that I already know and pre-approve. After all, it's our LOVE that binds up together."

And with one final squeeze of their hands, Usagi goes to the private room where Arwen was waiting for her.

Tbc.

* * *

Addendum: Remember, "Journey into Mystery" deals with myth, magic and monsters…and not necessarily in that order, hence the inclusion of the wedding party scene (thing Leonard Nimoy's "In Search of…"). Until next time… 


	4. Chapter 4

SMST: Journey into Mystery - By DSWynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 4

* * *

As the "new" bride enters the private room in the back of "Cafe Americana", Usagi wondered what Lady Arwen was up to. After all, the ancient mother of Ranma's previous incarnation, Prince Eldarion of the Kingdom of Gondor, was a very straight-forward individual.

'I hope I didn't do anything to offend my mother-in-law,' Usagi thought to herself. 'Heh. It's still hard to believe one of my dearest friends is connected to Ranma...'

When Usagi enters the room, she sees Arwen standing there.

"Arwen, you wanted to see me...?" Usagi asks.

"Yes," Arwen says. "May I have my sword?"

"Huh," Usagi says, as she produced "Hadhafang" out of thin air. In spite of being an ancient blade, Usagi has taken care of it in Arwen's stead.

"It looks like you will be returning to your mistress, old friend," Usagi says, as she twirls it around. She then flips the sword so that both the blade and the hilt were in her palms face up.

"I thank you for the opportunity to be Hadhafang's caretaker," Usagi says, as she bows slightly.

Arwen nods her head in reply, and takes up the sword.

"Ah, it does feel good to have it in my hands again..."

With a single twirl, Arwen hands back the sword to Usagi.

"The sword of my father, Lord Elrond, now belongs to you, Lady Usagi."

Usagi looks up.

"I do not understand..."

"You have proven yourself a worthy caretaker of the blade," Arwen says. "When I gave you this sword nearly 1000 of YOUR years ago, I did so to see if you were worthy. The fact that you have diligently take care of the blade has proven this to be the case. But more importantly, now that you have renewed your vows of marriage to my son Ranma, I can now officially pass on the my family's blade."

"Ohhhhh, I see."

"That is correct. Your home nation as a tradition of such things, so this is nothing out of the ordinary. So, my friend and daughter-in-law...accept this blade with the honor that you richly have earned."

Usagi takes the blade. No longer was she caretaker of Hadafang; no, she was now its companion.

"I shall continue to honor this blade as an extension of my body."

Arwen raises an eyebrow and grins a little bit.

"So...you're going to use it in an inappropriate way, are you?"

"Huh?"

"You did say that you'll use it as an extension of your body, correct?"

Usagi wasn't sure what Arwen was talking about, until it dawned on Usagi.

"Ha, ha...VERY funny, 'mother-in-law'," Usagi protested, but in a good natured setting. "Just because I am a passionate person, that does not mean I'm into weird things."

"..."

"Okay, that one time where I ended up getting Galadriel pregnant with Titiana was weird...even for me, but that encounter did enable my daughter to be the present ruler of Arcadia."

"True, true..."

"So, how is Titania and your little brother doing these days anyway? I was hoping that they would be here for the celebration..."

"She and Oberon are well, though the 'Autumn People' tend to cause problems still, but they were glad that you stopped the 'Unseelie Court' from completely destroying the Fae..."

Usagi sighs sadly, knowing that the head of the Unseelie Court (also known as the Sheeda), Empress Glorianna, the very person who destroyed Camelot more than once, was really the future version of her daughter Genko. As Glorianna, she would travel from the year 5 Billion CE with her Sheeda warriors to "harvest" Earth's past great civilizations; Camelot was one, Atlantis was another. This would inspire many of the legends of the Fae's darker natures. Glorianna would mostly use her acolyte "Queen Mab" to do her dirty business, who would use Morgana Le Fey to do HER business. And although Usagi fought all three women with her friends, she would never guess the truth of the matter until much later. It would be quite recent that Usagi would learn of Genko's dark future, when Glorianna, in the process of harvesting Earth's present civilization, was killed by the descendent of Aurakles (the world's first "superhero"). This descendent, the silver-skinned vixen known as "Bulleteer" (member of the unconventional group of heroes known as "The Seven Soldiers"), fulfilled her destiny by being "the spear that was not thrown". On one hand, it was in reference to the fact that it was through Aurakles' "loins" that he would kill Glorianna; on another, Bulleteer, ever the reluctant hero, had accidentally killed Glorianna while in the process of saving the life of another. Usagi blamed herself for not realizing the truth sooner about Genko's future. She was not sure if there was anything that could be done to prevent that future from happening, but she was certainly going to try.

"Yeah, we did," Usagi replied.

"Is there something the matter?" Arwen asked with concern.

Usagi looked at Arwen.

"It's nothing. But, nevertheless, I will make sure that I use this sword with pride...and with honor."

Arwen places a hand on Usagi's left shoulder.

"I know," Arwen smiles.

END FLASHBACK!

The vampire referred to as "Victor" merely smirks at this display.

"Your reputation as a 'Dracul' is well founded, Princess," Victor says in Russian, as he brushes his hand across the sheriff's desk. "Which begs the question: why are you HERE?"

Usagi steps forward, as she kicks the headless body to the side.

"Business, actually," Usagi replied likewise. "I didn't expect to see any of our 'kind' here."

"Vacation," Victor says. "After a while, one must shed the shackles of civilization."

"Not here, you won't," Usagi replied. "The hunt ends."

Victor smiles.

"Then I invoke 'Lilith's Mercy'."

Usagi, noticeably angry, growls.

"You would hide behind THAT?"

"Of course I would. Unlike you, I embrace my nature. And as a 'Dracul', you have no choice but to give me and my party sanctuary."

Usagi cursed herself for not remembering the rules of being a vampire. "Lilith's Mercy" (named after the lore that has said that Lilith the Dark Mother had given shelter to Caine, the Father of the Vampires) was a rule designed to force older vampires to protect younger ones, based upon the potency of one's blood. When Usagi became a vampire, she was forced to consume the blood of an elder vampire: Count Dracula's. However, Victor's bloodline was weaker than hers. And since both the Dracul and the Tzcimice honored Lilith's Mercy...

"Very well...I will honor your request. As long as you are here, I will not harm you and your sept."

Usagi turns to leave.

"But know this: the town is prepared, my husband is HERE, and I would not enter that jail cell if I were you."

And with that, Usagi fades into the darkness.

Victor looks at his ghoul, the Stranger. He then direct one of his children to enter the cell...

SKEEEE-!

POP!

A flash later, heated shrapnel spews all over the office space, killing the Stranger instantly. However, although the vampires were not killed by the shrapnel grenade, it did hurt.

"ARRRGH!" Victor yells, as phosphorus borrowed into his skin. "Damn it!"

"Victor, she has broken her word!" says a female vampire.

"No, she has not," Victor replied. "She had warned us not to enter, when she could have not said so..."

"So, what do we do now?"

Victor looks outside. He could smell the fear from the humans.

"We hunt, of course."

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

SMST: "Journey into Mystery!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheriff Oleson and Ranma drives down the snowy road, trying to return to the town of Barrow.

"So, let me get this straight," Oleson begins. "Vampires exist."

"Yeah," Ranma replied nonchalantly.

"No, VAMPIRES exist."

"Yeah. Didn't you just hear me say that?"

"And you're fine we that?"

"It's not about me being fine or NOT. I deal with what is. Dealing with vampires is like dealing with any dangerous beast: sometimes one comes up to you and bite you on the behind."

"If you knew about vampires being real, how come public doesn't know about it?"

Ranma looks out into the darkness.

"Because there are worst things out there besides vampires, Sheriff," Ranma says.

"Worse than vampires?"

"Yep. Better to believe in fairy tales than shake up humankind's worldview."

Ranma turns his head to face Oleson.

"And it's not like there aren't anyone doing anything about it. There ARE hunters of the monsters in the dark."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't look like they are effective in there jobs."

"Really?"

"Yeah, REALLY. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this mess."

"Or, this mess would have happened sooner. No one knows what the future will being when thinking about 'what ifs' all the time. I mean, what if Usagi and I came a month before this nastiness? What about a month afterwards? Or even, what if we did come here at all?"

"So…you definitely didn't time your arrival here with the arrival of these creatures?"

"No, why would we? It's pure coincidence that we cam when we did."

"Huh. I wish I could believe that."

Suddenly-

BLAM!

Oleson and Ranma look up towards the roof of the four-wheel drive vehicle.

"SKREEEEEEE!" the vampire screeched, as he began to pound on the roof of the vehicle.

BANG! BANG! BANG-!

"Permission to deal with that thing?" Ranma asked.

"Wha-?" Oleson replied frantically.

"I said-"

"Yeah, DO something!"

Ranma nods his head, and looks up. He extends his senses…

Suddenly, Ranma produced his sword "Venus", as he rammed the instrument of destruction through the roof. He had timed it so that the fool had his head as close to the roof as possible. And then with a twist of his wrist, Ranma tore the vampire's head from his body.

"Ew," Venus chimes in. "Why do you have to use me for THAT?"

"Th-that sword can TALK?"  
"Of course I can, silly mortal!" Venus chimes.

"Sheriff, meet my trusty blade 'Venus'. In spite of her appearance, she's a bit of a sweetheart."

"You know, you look like that cute actor, Josh Hartnett," Venus says.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Hmmm," Ranma says, as he retracts his blade while scanning the scenery outside. "Sheriff, stop the car."

"But-"

"The source of these vampires are close," Ranma says. "I can sense it."

Mulling over Ranma's words, Oleson stops the vehicle.

SKREE!

"Alright," Ranma says, as he gets out. "I need to take out the home base of these things."

Oleson thinks for a moment.

"A ship."

"Precisely. I deal with it. You can wait for me, or head back into town."

Oleson thinks for a moment. He was tempted to go back into town to see if his friends and family were okay, but if Ranma said that they would be safe in his wife's hands…

"I would like to come with you," Oleson says. "You know, being the Sheriff and all."

Ranma looks at Oleson.

"Fine, but stay aware."

Oleson nods his head, and makes sure that he was sufficiently armed.

"As long as I know that shooting these things in the head will suffice, then being aware is the least I can do."

And with that, the two men begin their trek through the snow.

Meanwhile…

"Where is she?" Jake Oleson says, as he peeks through the window of the attic towards the outside.

"Jake, she said she'll be back as soon as she talks to the leader of these things," Stella says. She was uncomfortable in knowing that a vampire was protecting the town against a pack of vampires.

"Do…do you think she'll join them?" says a local.

Stella looks over towards the local.

"I hope not-"

Just then, a peculiar knocking could be heard. Jake's face brightens up.

"She's back!" Jake says.

"How do you know?" asked the local.

"I know 'Morse code', remember?"

Jake knocks on the wood in response.

A moment later, Usagi enters the attic of the house.

"How are things here?" Usagi replied, as she closed the entrance to the attic.

Stella was taken aback by how black Usagi's eyes seem to be…

"We're fine," Jake says. "And thanks to that sensor equipment, we know where those things are."

"Did you…did you talk to those monsters?" Stella asks.

"I did."

"And so what happened?" Jake asked.

"Well, I did meet with the vampires at the Sheriff's office, and…we talked."

"And…?"

"Victor invoked a little known rule amongst our kind, where he has to petition an elder vampire for sanctuary."

Stella thinks about Usagi's words before realizing.

"You didn't kill him, huh?"

"I couldn't," Usagi says with a sigh. "In fact, I cannot directly interfere in 'The Hunt'."

"Oh, just GREAT!" Jake says. "No what?"

"Yes, I don't think we can survive thirty days of night," Stella says.

"Now, I did say that I can't help you directly, but that doesn't mean what I have done isn't helpful."

Usagi looks outside into the night.

"Now, the fun REALLY begins."

"How?" Stella asked incredulously

"Because now, Victor will have to deal with my husband," said Usagi, as she turns her attention back to Stella. "In spades."

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

SMST: Journey into Mystery - By DSWynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 6

* * *

Ranma and Oleson trudged through the snow, ignoring the apparent howls that seemingly echoed through the night. At the moment, they were searching for the source of the vampire activity, and had different thoughts on how the situation affected the men.

For Oleson, he was searching for a way to end this madness that seemed to swallow up everything he has ever known.

For Ranma, it was just another "day" at work for a hero.

Finally, the two men begins to see an object ahead. Although it was dark, the snow provided some sort of contrast to what was on the water.

"There," Ranma says. "I think I see something..."

Ranma scans the view with his eyes.

"Yep, that's it," Ranma says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," Ranma says, as he gets his bag out from pocket space. "Vampires typically hang around human settlements for nourishment. Rarely do they dwell in the wild."

"Why is that?"

"Because the wilds are the home of werewolves."

"Oh, for the love of-!"

"But we're far from any tribe out here...at least this far north."

"Oh..."

"Then again-"

"Would you just STOP it!" Oleson yells.

Ranma looks up.

"This situation is a bit much for ya, huh?"

Oleson looks down at Ranma with contempt.

"Look, all I cared about is a place where I can do my job without any problems. Busting up some drunking brawl is easier to handle than some monster."

Ranma says nothing, as he rises to his feet. He then hands Oleson some clips for his .9mm pistol.

"You'll need these," Ranma says, as he offers the clips.

Gingerly, Oleson takes the clips.

"What are those?"

"The bullets are made from a special ore that is poisonous to monsters. But there is a hollowed point in the round that will release a mixture of concentrated garlic and liquid silver upon impact. That will kill a vampire instantly."

Oleson nods his head approvingly. At least he has a fighting chance...

"Alright," Ranma says, as he slings his sword over his back. "Let's see what's happening inside that ship."

"And if we are confronted by these things?"

"If there are only vampires in that ship, then I'll take out the ship."

"With what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, it doesn't, but-"

"Then we move on."

And with that, the two men move on.

Meanwhile...

Jake Oleson was listening to the receivers that were installed all over town. Although the Stranger had managed to take down most of the communications network in town, as a part of preparing things for his vampiric masters, Usagi was able to secure some short-wave radios for the people to communicate with each other-

"No...NO!" Jake yelled, as he clutched the earpiece to his head.

"Jake, calm down," Stella says. "We don't want to let THEM know that we are up here."

Jake lowers his earpiece. He rubbed his eyes, and then turn to face Usagi.

"That was the first house...to fall," Jake says. "Your plan has FAILED."

Usagi opens her dark eyes. She had been meditating while discerning the activities of her "kin".

"The plan was working," Usagi says simply.

"How?" Stella yelled. "You said no one will die, as long as we did as you say."

"But that's it: the Johnsons didn't do as I instructed them to do. Ben Johnson's wife, Maxine, snuck out to check on her younger sister's family, and THAT is what caught the notice of Victor's sept."

Usagi turns to face Jake and Stella.

"But because of that woman's fear, she is going to jeporadized the plan...and the rest of the town."

"Then we have to do something," Jake says. "Do you have a back-up?"

"We could sacrifice a few to save others."

"That's not funny!" Jake screamed, as he goes up into Usagi's face. "This is not some game like 'Risk'- Urk!"

Usagi grabbed Jake by the throat.

"Usagi, don't-!" Stella says, as she reached for her gun, only to realize that her weapon was where Usagi and Jake were.

"Listen, kid," Usagi says, as her eyes blazed with fire. "You're right...THIS IS NOT A GAME. This is a WAR for your lives."

Usagi drops Jake.

Thump!

"Ow!" Jake yells. He is then comforted by Stella.

"Sorry," Usagi says. "When there is a lot of blood and death around, I get crazed."

"It's...okay," Jake says meekly. "I...I don't want to die."

"We have to do something," Stella says. "We'll lose more people at this rate."

"I know," Usagi says, as she looks outside. The cold air could be felt, even through the sealed windows...

"There is a way to end this, but you and everyone in this town will have to have faith in me to pull it off."

Stella and Jake turn to look at each other, before turning to look at Usagi.

"We're listening," Stella says.

Meanwhile...

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Skreeee!" says the vampire, as the ammo that Ranma had given Oleson does it work.

A moment later, the vampire dissolves into ash from the inside out.

"Skrew this!" Ranma says, as he returns to the bridge of the ship.

"What?"

"This entire cargo ship is like some cruise line for vampires," Ranma says. "It's time to take out this ship...and everyone on it."

"Okay, so how?"

Ranma looks out into the night through the main window. He then checks the frames.

"What?" Oleson asks.

Ranma sees scuba device latched on the far wall.

"Make sure that all the hatches are sealed," Ranma says, as he goes over to gear, and takes out the tanks.

"Okay..."

"Put this on, and start breathing when you turn on the gas."

"But why-?"

"Just do it, okay?"

Oleson growled, as he did as he was told.

THOOM!

"They're back," Oleson says.

"Feh," Ranma replied, as he places left hand on the deck, while putting his right index and middle finger on his forehead. "Like that matters..."

ZIP!

FWOOM!

Using his own energy, Ranma utilizes the "Instant Transmission" technique. In effect, the entire cargo ship was teleported...close to the Sun.

"Whhhh-" Oleson tries to say. Already, he felt his lungs being pressured by the sudden change of atmosphere. And it would be only seconds before nature catches up with reality.

Oleson begins to float, as Ranma moves towards Oleson's side.

Ranma, already tired from his impromptu trip to the stars, mentally, prepares for another teleport. He was tempted to use his "Green Lantern" connections, but chose not violated the prohibition of using the ring for a "personal affair".

Oleson feels himself being grabbed. Just as he takes one last look of space-

ZIP!

FWOOM!

With Oleson and Ranma now gone, the cargo ship begins its descent into the Sun...

"Ah!" Oleson says, as he collapsed in the snow.

"Sheriff, we have to keep going," Ranma says. He'll need to get his strength up if he's to deal with the rest of the vampires in Barrows.

"Think about...the town."

Oleson focuses his thoughts.

"Stella," Oleson manages to say, as he stands up. "STELLA!"

"Yeah!" Ranma says. "Let's go find Stella!"

However, upon reaching the town, there was no one there...not even the vampires.

"Stella," Oleson says simply, as he drops to his knees in the snow...in the middle of an empty town, with Ranma looking on.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: Journey into Mystery! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Sheriff Oleson walked through the empty, snow-covered streets of the town of Barrows.

CLAK!

"Stella?" Oleson says, as he suddenly turns around, with his gun drawn. "STELLA!"

"No one is here, you know," says a voice.

Oleson turns around and sees Ranma, who was scanning the entire town with his gaze.

"RRRAAGH!" Oleson yelled, as he rushed over to grab

"It's all your fault! I should have been here to…to…"

"To do what, sheriff?" Ranm replied. "Get yourself killed?"

"At least I'd be there for Stella and the others?"

"You still can," says Ranma, as he continues to scan the town. "Hot dog, you're really taking a chance, Usagi."

Oleson gives Ranma a perplexed expression.

"I do not understand."

"You wouldn't…unless you are familiar with temporal mechanics."

"Huh?"

"Take a look at the night skies," Ranma says, as he points to the night sky.

Oleson, not really knowing what to do next, looks up.

"Okay," Oleson says. "I'm looking."

"You notice anything unusual?"

"Well, I see the Moon-"

It was then that Oleson notices how quickly the phases of the Moon were occurring.

"Wait," Oleson says, as he spoke to Ranma without turning his head. "That…that can't be right…"

"Normally, no. However, given what you are seeing now, I do believe that temporal manipulation is involved."

Oleson gives Ranma a perplexed look.

"…"

"You know it as 'time travel'."

"Oh. Huh?"

Ranma gives out an exasperated expression himself.

"Look, sheriff. Usagi and I have special 'talent', some of which are deemed to be miraculous to some…unnatural to others. I can't get into the back story, but you have to trust me on THIS one…when I say that time travel is indeed possible, and the manipulation there of."

Ranma looks around the town.

"We got to return to the power and telecommunications station," Ranma says, as he begins his trek back out of town.

"But-"

"We have the time. But we need to use that time to OUR advantage."

Oleson looks Ranma.

"Fine, but I still don't understand ANY of this."

"That makes the both of us, Oleson."

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

Stella looks at the monitors that were set up at the auxiliary site. Although Usagi's plan appears to be working, Victor and the other vampires have proven themselves to be more relentless in their pursuit of victims. Previously, one of Stella's old acquaintances had to search for his senile father out in the cold. Unfortunately, this brought out the vampires to feed, causing a near-melee. Now, only a few within Stella's group remained, though it was good that they had found the auxiliary site that Usagi had set up before hand…in the basement of the general store.

"This jerky tastes good," Usagi says, as she sat on the stool. Only she, Stella and Jason were awake. The rest were in another room within the basement area.

Stella turns to Usagi.

"How can you think about food like this?" Stella says. "And how is it that YOU, a vampire, can eat?"

"I may not get nourishment from food in normal circumstance, but I still like the taste," Usagi says, as she sits the bag down. "Even if I wasn't dhampire, I still wouldn't need food to survive."

"Easy for you to say," Stella replies. "And tell me, what was this brilliant plan of yours again?"

"Simple. I'm shifting the entire town forward in time. For every day that passes in the normal world, only an hour does in this one. And right now, we're out-of-synch with the world, thereby preventing Victor and his 'friends' from escaping into the rest of the world. Still, when the thirty days are up, the sun will be back…and no more Victor."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So…who is this 'Victor'?" Jason asked. "You said that bastard's name before."

"Ah, Viktor Sokolov," Usagi says, as she thought back. "I knew him back before the first World War. Then, I worked as an agent for the British crown with a…league of extraordinary gentlemen, who banded together to keep war between the great nations from happening. Feh. So much for THAT."

Usagi looks away.

"Viktor was an idealistic man out of St. Petersburg, who believed in pan-Slavism."

"What's that?"

"You know, anyone with a seemingly Russian sounding name…even if you weren't Russian. Viktor was so proud to be Slav that he learned ancient Slav in order to make sure that the tongue he spoke was anything but Slavic. It's kind of how the French make an effort to NOT have any English words in their Franco-lexicon. Go figure."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, my band and I were tracking down a series of murders caused by a clan of vampires known as Brujah. Brujah are vampires are anarchists and warrior-philosophers within the society, which is probably why they liked the Viktors of the world. And when he was brought across, I could do nothing but guide Viktor until he found a proper mentor…since I had already Viktor's sire during ritual combat."

"Then…why is he's here?"

"Because some vampires don't believe in being civilized. When that happens, they are known as 'antitribu' or 'anti-tribe'. In fact, antitribu can be used for any vampire who goes against the edicts of his or her clan."

"So…by helping us, does that make YOU antribu?"

"In some ways, sure. But being the lord of my particular clan, I can bend the rules a bit."

"Then why can't you do the same here?" Stella asks.

"What do you think I've been doing? Technically, I should allow Viktor his hunt, but then again, I don't like it when vampires act like predator around humans."

Stella sighs, as a thought whirls in her head. She had been mulling this thought for a while now…

"You said that YOU couldn't do anything about Victor. Right?"

"Yes. As a 'vampire lord', I have certain obligations."

"Does this obligation apply to vampires you create?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow. However, Jason caught on with what Stella was implying.

"Stella, no!" Jason yelled.

"But what can we do, huh?" Stella yells at her brother-in-law. "These monsters are out there. I don't know how long any of us will survive…even WITH the time thing happening."

Stella turns to Usagi.

"Make me into one, like you," Stella says.

"Stella, I haven't 'turned' anyone…at all," Usagi says. "Even if I agree with your request, I don't know what will happen to you."

"We have to try something."

Usagi sighs.

"Fine. But I rather do this in private."

Stella turns to Jason.

"Jason, leave."

"Stella-"

"Please…just go."

Jason, almost shedding tears, nods his head. He hugged Stella, and then looks at Usagi.

"I swear…if you hurt her-"

"I know," Usagi says quietly. "But my experience tell me that the change will…hurt."

Jason takes one last look at Stella, and then leaves. Once the door is shut, Stella turns to Usagi.

"Okay, so how do we-"

In a flash, Usagi was on Stella. Frightened, Stella tried to break the hold, but couldn't, as Usagi bit into Stella neck. Stella felt the equivalent of pin pricks go into her neck. Slowly, her conscious mind began to grow dark.

"I apologize for that," Usagi says, as she cradles a slumping Stella while biting into her own wrist…causing blood to be drawn. "Drink."

Feeling thirst, Stella began to drink from Usagi's wrist.

"There, there," Usagi says, as she rocked Stella in her strong arms while her eyes were a mixture of red and green. "In a few hours, you will be a new woman."

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mmmmmph-!" Stella Oleson screamed into her ball-gag, as she began to change from within while tied to a nearby bed. Human cells began to be replaced by inhuman cells. The alien blood began to affect Stella's mind as well…

"It's okay, Stella," Usagi says, as she wiped Stella's brow. "I'm here…"

"You shouldn't have done that," Jason says, as he sat on the far end of the room.

Usagi turns to Jason.

"It's too late for that now," Usagi says. "And I warned Stella that, one, I haven't done this before, and, two, I don't know what will happen. Well, maybe not exactly…"

Jason stares at Usagi.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Usagi lowers her hand from Stella's forehead.

"A while ago, a colleague and close friend had been severely injured, when she was nearly murdered."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"In order to save her life, I gave her some of my blood, since it had regenerative properties. I figured that it wasn't like I would be giving her the blood curse, since I only gave her just enough to survive, right?"

"And then what happened?"

"For a while, her cells were constantly regenerating, her senses were heightened and she developed an aggressive libido…before a 'cure' was made and administered."

"Oh," Jason says. "So…there could be a way to reverse this?"

Usagi says nothing.

"Mrs. Rantsu?"

"I don't know. It's one thing to 'spike' the blood with an enhancement, but this is more than that. If what I did is curable, it will have to be soon. Otherwise…there may not be a way to reverse this."

Usagi notices how calm Stella was now. Curious, she takes off the ball-gag, and examines Stella's mouth.

"Jason, come here," Usagi says quietly, as she motions the teenager.

Hesitantly, Jason did as he was told.

"What?"

"Take a look," Usagi says, as she opened her lips, revealing more protruding canines.

Jason was almost taken aback by the sight.

"Yes, my childe is developing nicely," Usagi says proudly.

"YOU child? You're not her mother!"

"No, CHILDE…with an 'e'. Of course Stella isn't my daughter, but I am remaking her into my own, by change her bloodline…to MINE."

"What do you mean?"

"When a vampire or dhampyre turns someone, their basic physiology matches that of their sires. And interesting side effect is that the childe develops both his or her sire's 'gifts'…and 'curse', and this can be passed along through the bloodline. And thing with me is that my bloodlines trait is rather…unique. As a result, entire clans can be created."

"So, what are you?"

"Good question. Technically, I am of the vampire clan known as 'Tzimice'. Are normal haunts are Eastern Europe, mainly around Romania, Hungary and the like."

"Huh, I bet you know Dracula or something," Jason says with mirth.

"I should…since it was he who turned me into his childe."

"No, really. I had the misfortune of being in Transylvania, when he decided that he needed another bride."

"Wait, are you saying Dracula…is REAL?"  
"Humph. I find it amazing that NOW you would disbelieve anything that I've said to you."

"Well, it's just that…all this is hard to take. But sorry for not believing you."

"THANK you."

"So, you became a vampire…?"

"Yes, I did, and it took a variety of means to restore as much of my own humanity as possible, including lessening some of the special strengths and weaknesses that were passed along to me."

"Like what?"

"Well, one particular talent that is unique to my clan is 'Vicissitude'…or 'flesh-crafting'."

"Flesh-crafting?"

"I can take living and dead flesh, and reshape it like putty. I can take different pieces of flesh, and reshape it like putty."

"Really?"

"Really."

Jason muses for a moment, but Usagi could tell what he was thinking.

"Yes, I could, but I'm not going to do it."

"Aw, come on! If I make it out of here alive-"

"No. And if you bug about this some more, I'll change your gender…to the asexual state. And believe me when I say you'll have a lot more in common with 'Ken' when it is all said and done. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jason says, as he unconsciously covered himself. "So, about this flesh-crafting…?"

"Yes," Usagi says, as she examines Stella's eyes. They, too, were beginning to change (from a normal blue to a greenish gold).

Usagi returns her attention back to Jason.

"Flesh-crafting is unique only to my clan. Unfortunately, it has been abused enough times to create…monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Yes, MONSTERS. They are so dangerous, that they would make Victor and his crew scream into the night in fright upon looking at them. My husband and I barely took one down, when I had bought 'Castle Dracula' recently…and all because the previous owner had forgotten to tell us that he kept a 'War Ghoul' in stasis in the family crypt. Sheesh!"

"How bad are these things?"

"Um, let's see: imagine a hungry mountain of flesh with 100 arms with a very mean temper. Damn thing nearly killed me by 'juice squeezing' me to death."

"Did you kill it?"

Usagi looks at Jason as if he was an idiot.

"I mean, I know that you're alive or whatever-"

"I'm very much alive, as Victor is. The only difference between vampires and humans is that vampires have a high regenerative body structure, and a complex physiology that can mimic death-like systems."

"Hence the term 'undead'."

"Exactly. However, if a vampire can achieve the state of 'grace' within him or herself—called 'golconda'—then it is possible to have some normal life."

"And could help Stella…in this?"

"I don't know. It'll be easier to cure Stella medically, than it is to 'get clean', so to speak."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"But I will do what I can."

Meanwhile…

Sheriff Oleson paces back and forth within the safety and warmth of the telecommunications and power station.

"We should be doing something, you know!" Oleson yells.

Ranma looks up from his work. Using a variety of materials and a soldering tool, the martial arts adventurer was putting together a rather advanced device.

"Do you mind, Sheiff?" Ranma replied.

"Could you at least tell me what you are doing?"

"Sure," Ranma says, as he leans back. "I told you that the town was out of synch with Time, right?"

"So you say…"

"I'm using these cell phone, and modifying them to allow us to get into that Time zone, but not really."

"Huh?"

"We'll be like ghosts to whoever is in town, until we need to actually be there."

"I STILL don't understand. But if what you are doing can help Stella and the others, then I'm all for."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma says, as he continues his work.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Stella woke up, still thirsty. However, her sire, Usagi, sees this.

"Th-thirsty…"

"I know," Usagi says, as she goes over to sit by Stella's bedside. She then exposed her left wrist. "Here."

Stella sits up, and hesitantly takes Usagi's offered arm…

Usagi slightly grimaced, as Stella bit into her exposed skin. Although Usagi's bloodline was more potent, and although her body could regenerate new blood at a phenomenal rate, Stella's drinking directly from Usagi's veins still put a strain on her body.

"That's enough," Usagi says gently, yet forcefully.

Stella hesitantly ceases her consumption. On instinct, she licks the wound, sealing it in the process.

"How do you feel?" Usagi asked, as she removes her arm from view.

Stella looks out towards the window. She could literally feel the presence of the others, as they stalked for more prey. Worse, she felt some sort of primal urge to hunt inferior beings…and consume them.

"Stella?"

Stella turns to face her sire.

"It feels…strange," Stella says, as she gets up. "It's as if I am in some sort of drunken haze."

"That's the rush of drinking rich blood," Usagi says, as she looks out towards to window.

Stella nods her head in reply. She then realizes something.

"When did I get moved?" Stella says.

"I moved you a few hours ago," Usagi says. "I wanted us to be alone during the final phase of your transformation."

"Oh."

Stella notices a floor length mirror. She wondered what she looked like…

Usagi sensed her intentions.

"Stella, be careful-" Usagi warned.

Stella took a good look at her self. She appeared noticeably thinner…almost petite. She expected that she would get paler, but she noticed that her eye color was bluer than normal—almost translucent—and her blond hair had increased in length…almost floor length.

"My hair-!"

"I guess that's one of the side-effects," Usagi says, as she takes a strain of Stella's hair. "But I have to say that if you do cut it, it'll grow out to the length again within twenty-four hours."

"Hmmm," Stella says, as she felt her luscious locks of hair. "Well, I could get into the business selling my hair…"

"Heh, good one. Oh, and one more thing…"

Usagi brings out a tiny bag with a strong attached to it.

"What's that?"

"All vampires have weaknesses," Usagi says. "However, each clan has their own specific weakness. For one clan, it's the inability to see one's self in the mirror. For another, it's insanity. For some clans, the physical body is affected."

With a sigh, Usagi places the string and bag around Stella's neck.

"And what is this…?"

"Our weakness happens to be tied to the soil where we…'died'. When we regenerate, we do so in the soil of the land where we died. For you…it's here in Barrow."

"So, I presume that this little bag is soil from around here?" Stella asked.

"Yep. And when your blood gets potent enough, you will no longer need to where it."

"I see."

As Stella and Usagi stood in silence, their extraordinary senses picked up a disturbance outside.

"Stella-"

"I know, it's time," Stella says, as she ties up her hair in a more manageable form.

"Not just that," Usagi says. "The towns jaunt forward through time will be at an end, and you know what that means. Oh, and one more thing: just because YOU are a vampire now, that doesn't mean that you are safe. Victor Marlow and his breed ate antitibu…survival of the fittest, so be careful."

Stella sighs.

"I know, I know."

And with that, Stella opens the basement window, and crawls out and into the open.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Oleson makes sure that his ammunition was available.

"Now, I want you to keep this modified cell phone with you at all times," Ranma says, as he hands the Sheriff the phone.

"Why?"

"As long at the town continues to jump, we will be constantly out-of-synch."

"I see," Oleson says. "It'll be like falling out of a car while the car is moving."

"Right."

Oleson looks at the seemingly empty town…

"I'm ready to help my people…and my wife."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma says, as he takes his cell phone, and activates the right function…

FWOOSH!

Now, Oleson and Ranma find themselves…back in town.

"Whatever you did, nothing worked-" Oleson began, just as he sees so-called people jumping into the middle of the street.

"Guys-"

"Look," Ranma says, as he points out the fact that they were…vampires.

A middle-age man with a "crew-cut" hairstyle steps forward.

"I do not know what is going on," says the man with the thick Slavic accent. "But we tire of this cat-and-mouse game."

The man directs one of his minions to take down Oleson and Ranma. Oleson took aim-

BANG!

The impact slowed the vampire a bit, before convulsing in pain.

"Impossible!"

"I know of your kind, 'leech'," Ranma says with a smirk. "So don't be surprised if we happen to be prepared for you."

"Who…who are you?"

"Doesn't matter what MY name is…because all of you will be dead before too long."

And with that, all heck broke loose…

Meanwhile, Stella skulks about the alley, trying to get a sense of the area…

"Stella?"

Stella turns to see Wilson.

"W-Wilson? Is that you?"

Earlier, Wilson had gone after his father, when said father went crazy.

"Wilson, I'm glad that you are okay-" Stella says, as she was about to hug Wilson. Instead, she sees that he had been turned into a vampire. Unlike her, Wilson's vampirism made him into an animal."

"Stella…I need to feed…" Wilson says, as he slowly moves forward. "STELLA…"

Just as Wilson lunged, Stella's instincts caused her to form talons, as well as causing her to lash out.

SLASH!

Wilson's head rolls away, while a perplexed Stella looked at her hands. She was a monster now, whether she wants to admit it or not.

Meanwhile, Victor was standing alone, as Ranma and Oleson corners him.

"You're done," Oleson says, as he trains his weapon on the vampire. "And you will stand trial for what you have done."

"Me?" Victor smirks. "I've played this game for FAR too long. RRRRRRRR-!"

Oleson and Ranma watched as Victor increased his muscle mass, and became a hulk-like beast.

"Impossible!" Ranma yelled.

"Not for one taught in the art of 'Flesh Crafting'," Victor says in a guttural way.

Suddenly, Victor lashed out. As he extended his arm, his forearms and fist grew even bigger.

POW!

Ranma took the blow easy enough, but his phone was smashed in the process, causing him to be thrown out of the temporal wake.

BLIP!

Oleson watched in horror, as Ranma disappeared. He then returns his attention to the transformed Victor.

"You are alone, little man," Victor says, as he stomps forward. However-

"Ahhhhhh!" Stella screamed, as she jumps on the back of Victor's neck. She began clawing her way. Victor roared, as he tried to swat Stella off on his person.

"Stella?"

"Do something!" Stella yelled. "I don't know how long I can…hold on-!"

Oleson took aim. He only had one bullet left.

"Hold still, damn you!" Oleson says. And then-

BANG!

The bullet made from an anti-supernatural metal hits it target. Now lodged in his brain, the alloy caused an allergic reaction from within.

"Errrrr-ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Victor's head began to bubble and boil, as he clawed his face.

"Stella, get over here!" Oleson yelled.

"Eben!" Stella yells, as she goes over to her ex-husband. Together, they see Victor's head explode.

POP!

As the remaining body falls, Oleson turns to Stella. He feels her face, and instinctively realized what Stella has become.

FWOOSH!

Ranma reappears.

"Is everything okay?" Ranma says.

"I am, but Stella-"

Ranma sees Stella…and smiles.

"She'll be okay," Ranma says.

"But…how-?"

"Later. Right now, we have people to help."

Oleson turns to Stella, who nods her reply.

Later, as the town returns to the correct temporal nexus, Ranma, Usagi, Oleson and Stella watch the Sun rise in the East.

"I guess I am going to die, now," Stella says.

Oleson turns to Ranma.

"How is she going to be okay, if she is going to die?" Oleson demanded.

"That's because she isn't," Ranma replied. He turns to Usagi.

"Usagi?"

Usagi breathed deeply before turning towards the couple.

"Stella is of MY bloodline…and of a higher generation. The Sun will not harm her."

Stella blinks her eyes.

"Really?" Stella asked.

"Take a look at the Sun…"

Sure enough, the Sun shines brightly over the horizon, bathing everyone in its glory…including Stella.

"How do you feel?" Oleson asked, as he held Stella.

Tears fell from Stella's eyes.

"I…I feel fine."

And with that, the two kissed, and hugged tightly.

"Well, alls well that ends well," Ranma says.

"Perhaps, but now we have to stay here for a little bit longer…another month, Ranma," Usagi says.

"How come?"

"Because of all the damage that those jerks did to the town, and we STILL have to do that assessment."

"Well, I don't know," says Ranma, as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "We can…always you this time for a nice…long vacation. And besides, we have the others that can manage out affairs a bit."

"And, as always, they'll end up in trouble," Usagi smirked.

Meanwhile…

"Wakey, wakey," says a gravely voice.

Usagi open her eyes, and yawns.

"Ah, what a party, last night," Usagi says, as she attempts to get up…only to be chained to a toilet bowl. She scans the area, and realizes that she was in some un-sanitized bathroom.

"I GOT to deal with my partying," Usagi mused. Usagi then cocks her head towards the camera. "And whoever YOU are, speak."

"You are Lady Usashinko Rantsu, a wealthy socialite from Japan," says the voice. "You are not living to your fullest potential. And now, you will be tested."

A panel is opened.

"You have been poisoned. The poison is on the wall. However, you only have one-hour to get it. You have choice. Observe the instrument on the ground…"

Usagi notices a hacksaw.

"Oh, I see where this is heading towards. You want me to appreciate life by testing my survival instincts."

"That is correct."

"Hmmm, no. I don't play other people's games. However, I can show a MUCH better game…"

Reaching into 'pocket space', Usagi pulls out…a 'Lermachand Box'.

"I'm tired of mortals playing god," Usagi says. "Humanity is supposed to move forward, not twist religion and philosophy for personal whim. And if that is what you want to do, stranger, then you shall have your game."

With that, Usagi looks around the building. Others were here, some even more nefarious than the person speaking to her. With a sigh, she tosses the puzzle box into the air. The facing quickly rotates and reconfigures before landing face up.

CLAK!

A melody begins to play…

"Now, we will see who will be tested," Usagi says, as her eyes suddenly go black, as her skin color turns into a pale blue.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: It's "Hellraiser versus Saw versus Hostel"! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: Journey to Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter takes place between "Saw II" and "Saw III", and after the first "Hostel" film.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

When there was an opportunity to practice his craft elsewhere, the retired mechanical engineer John Kramer—called simply "Jigsaw" by his detractors—took that chance…though he never though he'd end up in Europe doing so. While he didn't agree with these European businessmen's…reason for using his craft for their activities, John was glad to be able to perfect his craft nevertheless.

"Jigsaw, come and take a look at this," says the young, psychotic Amanda Young, who thought of herself as Jigsaw's apprentice.

Jigsaw turns from his monitors.

"I told you not to call me that, Amanda," John says, as he gets up from his worktable.

"I know, I know," Amanda says. "Take a look at this."

John looks at the monitor, where the newest arrival to the hostel—the one given to John and Amanda by the European businessmen—had just arrived.

"So, you checked her in?"

"Yes," Amanda says. "I used the voice synthesizers and everything."

John then looked at the monitors closely, as he see the new arrival bring out some sort of box.

"I thought I told you to make sure that no one had stuff on them, when you bring them in."

"I did! I don't know how-"

Just then, the young woman tosses the box into the air. Its surface seemed to rotate and reconfigure…

"My god," John says, as he steps back.

"What is it?"

"That is a…'Lemarchand's Box'. I recognize it from various books I read on intricate circuitry of the 18th century."

"Really?"

"Yes. How do you think I'm able to pull off these elaborate traps?"

"Oh. Well, this box sounds French."

"Indeed. Philip Lemarchand was a French toymaker who went mad with grief, and created music boxes that are said to cause the demise of the unsuspecting victim."

"Huh, no THAT sounds familiar…"

John gives Amanda "the Look".

"Er, sorry…"

"But why does she have a box-"

SKREEEE!

The monitor that allows John and Amanda to observe the young woman's actions suddenly go out.

"Hey!" Amanda says, as she bops the monitor's screen.

"I better check on this person," John says, as he gets his cloak ready. "You make sure that the other 'guests' are secured."

Amanda nods her head.

Meanwhile, Leviathan (who was really Usagi Tsukino) waits for her royal court to present themselves-

"So," says a voice from the mist. It was deep and rich…and seemingly chilled the soul.

"The Prodigal Queen has returned to the fold…"

Leviathan sees Cenobites enter the room, led by her regent: "Pinhead".

"Hello, Elliot," Leviathan says, with a nod.

"Hello, my Queen," Pinhead says, as he nods his head likewise. Pinhead was dressed in black like a high priest. He wore a tight, leather shirt (with a high collar) that had six ovals cut in the outfit (that revealed peeled strips of bluish flesh). He wore a leather hakama and thick boots. Finally, his head was adorned with thin nails that adorned his entire head, all the while having the decorum of a proper British officer.

"And I have repeatedly requested that I am to be referred to as 'Pinhead'."

"Of course," Leviathan says. "And I see that you are still recruiting."

"I continue to follow the path of our religion, even if our dark god has fallen."

"Then how shall I prove my worth in your eyes?"

"You must go through the Rite of Purification," Pinhead says, as a large box juts into the room from below. "If you are found worthy, your flesh shall be spared…and you shall continue to lead us. If not, your flesh shall be cast off, and that which makes Leviathan pure will live on."

The box opens up, revealing an assortment of blades, needles and the like, like some sort of sophisticated "iron maiden".

"Very well," Leviathan says, as she steps into the box. She then turns to face the assembled cenobites.

"Proceed."

Pinhead nods his head, just before the box closes.

DOOM!

Nothing could be heard for the longest of times….

SKREEEE!

The box begins shake, as a blender-like sound could be heard. The box begins to reconfigure an eight-sided figure, while the wrenching sound continues.

And then, there was silence.

"Behold!" Pinhead says, as the box opens up. "Our Lord has returned-"

"Thank you for that wonderful, and therapeutic experience," Leviathan says, as she steps out. Her entire body was now marked in the style and script of the Cenobites.

"Impossible!" Pinhead says, as he raised his hooked knife.

"NOT impossible," Leviathan says, as six mechanical spider limbs sprout out of her back. "I passed your test, and proved that I am your goddess, your lord…and your master. KNEEL BEFORE LEVIATHAN."

The room shook at the authority of Leviathan's voice, prompting many of the Cenobites to kneel, including a reluctant Pinhead.

"What is your bidding…my mistress?" Pinhead says.

"Rise, my Dark Prince of Pain."

Pinhead does has he is told.

"There are mortals—dozens in fact—who seek pleasure and pain, and there are those who take pleasure from administrating pain. I want you to show them the TRUE meaning of pain."

Pinhead smiles.

"Of course, my goddess. But, tell me…why allow it? Surely that which makes you the fabled 'Moon Princess' would prevent such a matter from taking place."

"You are correct. However, there is but one innocent amongst these people. That person alone shall be allowed to leave this place without knowing the truth of the matter. But, there are two here—two who manage this place—that I want alive and unharmed, and I want you to bring them to ME."

"Yes, my goddess."

Pinhead then turns around to face his sect.

"Arise, my children," says the Cenobite. "The Earth has provided us a plentiful bounty this day…to harvest."

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Man, I can't believe this is it for us," says Special Agent John Dogget, as he continued to pack up his desk.

"I know," says Special Agent Monica Reyes, as she looked about the place. "But, if we are to advance our careers within the Bureau…"

"Yeah," Dogget says. "So…where are you heading?"

"Actually, I'll be closer to home in Texas," Monica says. "I'm going to law school there."

"Huh."

"And you?"

"I got offered a job teaching at the Academy," Dogget says. "I figured I can give these 'newbies' a thing or two about conduct during an investigation-"

"Knock, knock," says a voice from the position of the office door.

Dogget and Reyes turn to look at-

"Hey," Usagi says as she smiles.

"Usagi, it's good to see you again," Monica says, as she hugged her old friend.

"Same here," Dogget says.

"So, you guys are done packing?"

"Why would you want us to leave in a hurry?" Reyes says.

"I'm not, but I would like to debrief your replacement without the company of others."

"Ah."

"Then that's our cue," Dogget says, as he gets up. "It's been a pleasure working with you, Usagi."

Usagi and Dogget shake hands.

"Same here."

"Bye now," Reyes says, as she leaves. "And tell that stud husband of yours that if he ever divorces you, he should look me up."

"Yeah, RIGHT."

And then, Usagi was alone.

Usagi sighs, as she looks about the office. She made sure that that the case files remained untouched, though it wasn't easy. None of the old guard was around any more, especially after Assistant Director Skinner had retired. She was just glad that SHIELD used its clout to maneuver certain individuals to enable the X-Files program to remain open.

"And to think that I am responsible for all this," Usagi muses, as she thought about one particular case that forced herself to be a bit more honest about her actions…

FLASHBACK!

37,000 years ago…

"Ranma, why are we in America?" Usagi says, as she and her constant companion trudges through the heavy snow, of what will someday be known as "North Texas". "I would rather be in Atlantis."

Ranma wraps his cloak around his body.

"Simply put: the Grays are illegally 'poaching' on Earth," Ranma says. "And on principle, I don't like anyone using humans as gestation incubators."

"Oh-"

VEEP!

Usagi's sensor instrument activates. In spite of most the planet being in a primitive state, Atlantis was a thriving kingdom that has access to advance technology…including technology to travel amongst the stars. Too bad that in the future, a war would undo all that, thanks to the enigmatic "Sheeda"…also known as the Harvesters of Civilizations.

Usagi takes a look at her instrument.

"Okay, 'Gray' activity is up ahead," Usagi says. "In THERE."

Ranma sees what looks to be an ice cave.

"Great," Ranma says, as he makes sure that his weapons are readied. "Usagi, I want you to stay out here-"

"No, Ranma," Usagi says firmly. "I can handle myself, and we need to record what we find for the Council."

Ranma looks at his companion.

"Alright, but don't do anything rash."

Usagi smiles.

"Thanks, Ranma…"

A short time later, the duo is scanning the ice cave for signs of life.

"Wait," Usagi says, as she raises a hand.

"What?"

"I'm getting some unusual readings, but I am detecting humanoid DNA."

Ranma frowns.

"Why would you call primitives 'humanoid'?"

"Because if I were to mate with one, I can bare a child by them, hence the term 'humanoid'."

"Personally, you'd have sex with anything," Ranma smirks.

"Hey, I like to be open-minded."

"Yeah, with the emphasis on 'open'…as in WIDE-"

"RANMA!"

"Withdrawn…withdrawn," Ranma chuckles. "Heh."

Soon, Usagi's scans locate a man encased in ice.

"Ranma, take a look at this," Usagi says, as she wipes the surface of the block.

Ranma looks at the frozen man.

"He's dead?"

"No," Usagi replies. "In fact, he is in a state of hybernation."

"Uh," Ranma comments. "Probably for storage purposes-"

Suddenly, stands up straight.

"Ranma-?"

Ranma silences Usagi by putting his finger on his lips. He then uses a few hand gestures.

Usagi nods in reply, as she puts away her scanner…

The lone Gray scurries out of the shadows, waiting for the intruders to leave its latest prize. He didn't want to damage it while he adds more 'guests' to his roster-

BAM!

The creature is knocked out into the open. It scurries to its feet, as it sees the intruders.

"Stay down," Ranma says, as he points his energy weapon at the Gray.

The Gray hissed, as it couches…

"We don't mean you any harm, but we cannot allow you to do this-" Usagi pleaded.

"RRRAWRL-!" the Gray roared, as it leaped at Usagi.

"Ahhh-!" Usagi screamed.

BLAM!

With the creature now dead, Usagi goes over to it.

"Poor thing," Usagi says, as she examines the corpse.

"'Poor thing'?" Ranma says incredulously. "It tried to kill us!"

"That's because it is in its primitive state."

"What?"

"The Grays have three states: primitive, normal and adaptive. It's part of their survival mechanism."

Ranma looks Usagi.

"Huh?"

Usagi sighs.

"The primitive state allows the Grays to survive in harsh situations, which is why they behave like monsters. The normal state allows them to develop high-levels intelligence, based upon their racial memories. The adaptive state allows the Grays to assume the form of the dominant species."

"Like that 'Popsicle' man?"

"Er, maybe…"

Usagi examines the wounds of the creature. Inky, thick blood was oozing out of its wounds…

"What a beautiful specimen you are-"

Suddenly, the blood seemed to "jump" unto Usagi.

"Ranma-!"

Ranma immediately goes to Usagi's side.

"Hold on!" Ranma says, as he was about to go to his companion's side.

"N-no, stay back!" Usagi says, as the blood seemed to separate into worm-like tracks that were crawling just underneath her skin. Within moments, her eyes began to turn black.

"Ranma-"

1998…

BRRRIIING-BRRRIIINNG! BRRRIIINNG-BRRRIIINNG! BRRRIIINNG-!

"Hold on for a second," Usagi says, as she struggles to get up from her bed.

CLICK!

"Usagi: here," Usagi says, as she yawns. Having just returned home from an extended trip in space, as an involuntary member of the so-called "Jupiter Project", Usagi wanted nothing more than to sleep and vegetate. "This better good-"

Usagi listens intently for a long moment…

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

CLICK!

"Hon, what was that?" Ranma says, as he rolls over to look at his wife.

"Something just popped up concerning the Consortium," Usagi says, as she goes over to her dresser drawer.

"Ah," Ranma says. "Well, I guess it's good that you are doing that, since General Hammond wants to debrief me on the latest Gao'uld stuff."

"I see," Usagi says, as she puts on her undergarments. "By the way, we really should consider that project I told you about the other day."

"Which one?"

"Um, you know that one that the IASA is sponsoring?"

"You mean, 'Project: Farscape'?"

"That's the one."

"Huh. Well, I'll think about it. The last thing we need is to get lost in space…again."

"Oh, you're just being paranoid," Usagi says, as she finishes the touches of her business suit/dress.

"How do I look?"

Ranma looks at his wife of many years.

"You'll fit in with those FBI jerks."

"Well, I should hope so," Usagi says, as she puts her gun holster and badge into her belt. She also had put her long hair into a neat bun. "After all, I'm still listed with the Bureau as a 'special agent' there…"

A short while later, Usagi finds herself in Texas. It seemed unbelievable that the incident that had affected her personally had suddenly come about. And by coincidence, two former acquaintances were present…

"…So you're saying that special agents Mulder and Scully are inside the hospital?" Usagi says, as she gets briefed on the situation, following a call to clear the situation.

"Yes, ma'am," says an agent. "Why they are needed to be here, I'm not sure."

Usagi stops and looks at building.

"You and me both, Myers," Usagi says. "And where are they…?"

As Usagi rounds the corner, she sees that the SAC had successfully penetrated the door that held Special Agent Mulder inside…with the bomb.

"CLEAR!" says SAC Darius Michaud, as he finishes cutting the door.

BOMP!

Once the cut door was broken into, agents filed into the room.

"Scully," Usagi says.

Scully turns around to see her old partner.

"You-"

"Scully, it looks like we have a bomb on our hands…in the vending machine," Mulder says to Scully.

"Um, Mulder?" Scully says, as she quietly points towards Usagi.

Mulder turns towards Usagi's direction.

"Hey, guy," Usagi says with a cheerful expression.

"You got some nerve to be here," Mulder says, as he rounded on Usagi.

"Careful…you might set something off."

"We'll deal with this later," Scully says.

"Unfortunately, we only a have fourteen minutes to deal with this bomb," says the SAC. "I want everyone out…save for the you, Special Agent Tsukino."

"WHAT?" Mulder yells.

"You heard the man…GO," Usagi says. "Otherwise, I won't take you out for ice cream later, young man."

"But-"

"Mulder!" Scully says.

"Fine," Mulder growled, as he leaves. He and Scully knew the truth about Usagi, but could not do a thing to prove their case. "But this is not over."

"I'm sure it's not," Usagi says.

Once all the FBI agents leave the vending room, Usagi and the SAC get to work.

"You're not suppose to be here, Moon Princess," the SAC says.

"Change of plan," Usagi says. "With the building cleared, I can have the evidence of the bodies removed…personally."

"Right," the SAC says, as he gets to work on the bomb within the vending machine, which was powerful enough to level a building.

"Oh, by the way, call me as soon as possible, if you can't deactivate this thing."

"Fine."

Later, upon reaching the bodies of the victims of the "black oil", Usagi was taken back when she had briefly succumbed to the infection. However, unlike now, she had access to a counter-agent, thanks to the Atlanteans. But now…

"I'm sorry that your deaths were the result of humankind's arrogance," Usagi says as she sets her metal brief case—removed from pocket space—on a nearby table. "I'm really am…"

Ten minutes later, Usagi returns to the vending room.

CHIRP!

"Done," the SAC says, as he deactivates the bomb.

"So am I," Usagi says. "All the evidence of there being bodies has been removed, saved for two bodies…since one is still at the black oil site, while the other is Walter Reed Medical Center."

"You do know that the Consortium will not like this," the SAC says.

"I'll worry about the Consortium…you better watch your back," Usagi says, as she tosses a vial with sparkling, golden liquid inside.

"And this…?"

"A fail safe measure," Usagi says. "If they do send someone after you, inject that into your body…it will regenerate it into a 'new' body. If that happens, a meme will activate, giving you the means to start a whole new life."

"Alright," the SAC says, as he pockets the vial. "How are you going to deal with the Consortium?"

"Actually, I have two people in mind…"

A week later…

The click-clacks of Usagi shoes could be heard, as she exits the hearing room. Both Mulder and Scully, who already gave their account of what had happened, turn to see Usagi.

"Well, I got some good news, guys," Usagi says. "The Special Affairs Department will reinstate the X-Files program."

"Why?" Mulder says incredulously. "So you can run interference?"

"No, so you can have the resources to investigate this case," Usagi says, as she hands Mulder a folder marked "confidential".

"And what is YOUR part in all this?" Scully asks.

"Don't worry about me," Usagi says. "The only thing that I can tell you is that this file contains evidence that you will need."

"For what?"

Usagi smiles.

"Why, to find your sister, of course."

"You're not kidding right?"

"No, I'm not."

"But…if you know what's going on, why all this?" Scully says.

"Scully, where I come from, you don't use a Queen when a Knight can be used…or a Pawn."

"So, this is all a game to you?" Mulder says.

"I wish it wasn't, Mulder. I really wish that all this were all just a simulation. Oh, and one more thing…"

Usagi hands Mulder a business card.

"You have a meeting with Doctor Alvin Kurtzweil at 'Phil's' this afternoon. If you're late to this meeting, he won't help."

"Why is that?" Scully asks.

Usagi tilts her head slightly.

"Because he's a colleague of MINE, not the FBI."

"Oh."

"Be seeing you," Usagi says, as she turns to leave.

Once Usagi was out of sight, Mulder turns towards Scully.

"I don't see why we should trust her," Mulder says. "She IS the conspiracy."

"And remember what happened the last time you tried to force her to talk?" Scully says. "As cute as Ranma is, it would be suicidal to harm his WIFE."

"Humph!"

A day later…

"She's in here, ma'am," says the military guard.

Usagi, in full military dress (and holding the rank of an United States Air Force "Captain") sees Scully being surrounded by armed guards. Apparently, Mulder and Scully had to lie their way into Walter Reed Medical Center, in order to examine the corpse of one of the missing firemen. Apparently, four firemen and a boy were infected by a parasitic virus that had went on to use the human hosts as gestation housings…

"Thanks," Usagi replied with a smirk. "You and your crew may leave us."

"But ma'am-"

"I do have actual authorization, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am," the guard says, as he signals his men to leave the morgue.

CLICK!

"You know, you could have asked for my help, you know."

Scully gets up from her seat.

"You DO know that neither I nor Mulder do not trust you."

"True, but I guess the clues and contacts that I have provided to you thus far should count for something, no?"

"…"

"So, what do you think of your analysis, Scully?" Usagi says, as she peers into the empty cavity. No doubt, what was inside the man has long since been removed…

"What I see is complete cellular disruption on an insidious level," Scully says, as she picks up a piece of clear bone from the corpse. "What do you make from this?"

Usagi puts on her pair of special glasses, thanks to a certain Time Lord.

"Magnificent specimen," Usagi says, as she examines the fragment. "Brilliant."

"Brilliant? If this was virus, then people's lives could be affected."

"Scully," Usagi says, as she hands the piece back to the special agent. "Even a predatory species can be beautiful. It's what to do with it that makes one a 'monster'."

"Okay, so what IS it?"

"What do you know about the viruses?"

"Well, a virus uses a host immune system to manufacture more viruses."

"Correct. What you are holding is a result of a super-virus that uses the dominant species as a host to create a new 'Gray'."

"As in 'alien'."

"Yes."

"To what end?"

"Don't know, other than to perpetuate its species."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"You better get going," Usagi says. "Your fearless partner will be calling you about a trip to Texas."

"Where this body has come from."

"Exactly."

Usagi then goes over the morgue's door. She opens it.

"Sergeant, escort Special Agent Scully out of here," Usagi says.

"Yes, ma'am," the guard says.

"This isn't over," Scully says, as she gathers her things.

"I'm sure of that," Usagi replies.

After she was alone in the morgue, she looks at the desiccated corpse…

CHIRP!

Usagi raises an eyebrow. She answers her secured cell phone.

"Speaking," Usagi says into the receiver. "Right. See you then."

CHIRP.

"Just when things could get any worse…"

Hours later, Usagi finds herself in London, England. She was dressed in white, but wore shades. When her car stops in front of red, nondescript building.

"Hmm," Usagi says, as she takes off her shades while stepping out of her car…after a chauffeur opens it. "Let's get this over and done with…"

The Lady-in-White enters the room filled with members of the Consortium. The Consortium was a dedicated branch of the Technocratic Union that has direct dealings with Grays, as a means of keeping them in check. Unfortunately, along the way, their mission statement has been corrupted into something unrecognizable…

"Welcome, Princess," says the Smoking Man, as he lights up one of his cigarettes.

"Fancy meeting you here," LiW says. "From which rock you crawled up from?"

"And as charming as ever."

"Princess, I for one am glad to see you again," says No-Tie Man, who spoke in an Arabic accent.

Usagi smiles.

"It's good to see you again as well…though I was hoping it would be under better circumstances."

"Then we must get on to the business at hand," says Well-Manicured Man, who spoke with a British accent.

"Always to the point," LiW says. "Fine."

"Princess, we're concerned with your attempts at keeping the X-Files program active," NTM says. "We don't want our conspiracy to be revealed."

"And it won't," LiW says.

"Then why have you interfered in my operations?" SM asked.

"Because YOU would rather use a sledge hammer, when a scalpel would be sufficient."

"Then I suppose you will handle it then?" WMM asked.

"If it means avoiding HIS mistakes…yes. As much as I am disdainful of what has happened in the name of some god-forsaken conspiracy, the Grays must NOT be allowed to further their agenda of reclaiming this planet as their spawning ground."

Usagi pauses, as she looks around the room full of older men. Maybe it's time for a 'changing of a guard' within the Consortium…

"With your assistance, I can close this unfortunate matter…"

A day later…

Mulder, frantic over his missing partner, swallows his pride and makes contact with the one person he disliked immensely. Throughout the investigation, they have been uncovering evidence that the mysterious Consortium has been actively 'burying' evidence that some mysterious 'black oil' contained a parasitic virus that converts humans into hosts. Unfortunately, it was becoming difficult to keep the evidence. Now, after being shot, as a mysterious ambulance—sent by the Consortium—takes Scully, Mulder was out of leads…or was he?

BAM!

Usagi looks up from her reading at her favorite eatery to see an angry Mulder. She sees his head wound.

"Ah, you're alive," Usagi says. "Please, as something to eat."

Mulder reaches for his gun-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mulder," Usagi says, as she sits her book down while taking off her glasses. "If you want to know what happened to Scully…just ask."

"Where's Scully?"

"Ah, straight to the point. Come, we'll talk on the way to Dulles."

"You're not going to tell me-?"

"No, we're going to get your friend. By the way, YOU pay the check."

"…."

Hours later, Mulder was still bewildered by what Usagi had said, as he drives a ice truck across the wastelands of the Antarctic.

"So, let me get this straight," Mulder says. "You're an immortal princess that once lived on the Moon, back when it was inhabitable."

"Correct," Usagi says, as she looks out into the snow.

"And you formed a shadowy conspiracy in order to protect the world from alien and inhuman dangers."

"Correct."

"But the Consortium was specifically created to keep these 'Grays' in check, only to have them develop their own agenda."

"Correct."

"And with the mutation of the black oil-"

"Actually, my colleagues are incorrect. The black oil is pure Gray plasma, specifically designed as a survival mechanism. It's different from the stuff that you were exposed to."

"I stand corrected. Regardless…why keep all this a secret?"

"Because the world is NOT ready for the truth."

"Because you said so?"

"No, because I KNOW so. Remember that little radio incident called 'War of the Worlds'? The one that Orson Wells was involved?"

"You're not saying-?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. I know what's out there. I've been to worlds that are paradisiacal in nature…and I've been to literal hells. Unfortunately, there are numerous predatory species—sentient and otherwise—that would devour the Earth. Can you imagine the chaos the truth would cause, if everyone knows the truth?"

Mulder says nothing.

"The Consortium was designed to keep the Grays in-check, but have become something that I don't even recognize any more."

"Then why do they do what they do?"

"For some…it's power, for others…it's the acquisition of new science and technology. And there are those who feel that humanity, as is, has become a dead-end species."

"That's what the black oil is used for," Mulder says. "To allow the synthesis between human and Gray."

"Bingo."

Pause.

"And my sister?"

"Your father Bill chose her for recruitment due to the success of the genetic 'patchwork' that he had put you two under."

"'Patchwork'?"

"All in due time," Usagi says. "We have a person to rescue…and a future to fight against."

Through an open crevasse, Usagi and Mulder make their way into a facility of alien design.

CLUMP!

CLUMP!

"Look at this," Mulder says, as he flashes his flashlight throughout the hallway. Lined up against the wall were chambers filled with people.

Usagi brushes off the frost, revealing a gestated human…with a Gray inside.

"Ugh," Usagi says, as she looks around.

"So, where is Scully?" Mulder asked.

"Let's see," Usagi says, as she looks at a featureless panel. "Ah."

Usagi touches the panel, activating a virtual display with alien script.

"Ah," Usagi says, as she presses some buttons.

"You can read that?" Mulder asks.

"Well, I'm either activating a directional indicator program, or I just activated the self-destruction program."

"…"

"I KID. Anyway, Scully is okay, and the virus hasn't begun the gestation process."

"Well, then let's find her and get the hell out of here."

"Sure thing," Usagi says, as a stream of light indicators point towards the room and level Scully was being held…

Scully coughed, as she fell into Mulder's arms.

"It's okay, Scully," Mulder says. "You're safe."

"Not quite," Usagi says, as she presses another panel.

CHOOM!

A bright light seems to cover Mulder and Scully.

"What are you-?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't have you know the location of this vessel…or anything significance," Usagi says. "But I promise you this: your sister WILL return to you…someday."

"Wait-!"

FWOOMP!

And Scully and Mulder are gone.

Usagi sighs. She hated to erase their memories of what just happened, but-

"Bravo, Princess," says the Smoking Man, as he and his security forces fill the room. "I didn't know you were ruthless enough to kill those two."

"I didn't," says Usagi, also known as "The Lady-in-White". "By the time they re-materialize, the only thing they will have remembered was going on a holiday together, that end with Scully getting into a coma from a insect bite."

The Smoking Man takes a puff of his cigarette.

"I wonder what would happen if it is known that you were the one behind it all? I mean, you're the one who had Mulder's contacts killed over the years, made sure that he would not see his sister, and has a hands-off policy when it comes to the Grays. I'm sure that your dear husband would not appreciate such a news."

"I do what I can to protect Earth, no matter what. I do what I can to maintain the peace."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"I do what I can to prevent the Darkness from swallowing us ALL."

"I see. But how long will you keep up the pretense of being a 'soldier of love and justice'? From you files, which I love reading, by the way, your methods would give some of your old enemies…pause. So, Princess…how long can you keep up this pretense of yours?"

One of Usagi's eyes turned black, a reminder of her "injury" from years before.

"As long as people are victimized by supposedly superior species, I will continue what I can…as long as it TAKES."

Later…

Usagi enters her Colorado Springs home, thinking about what has happened during the past week. She had the urge to run away from her nobler mate-

"Usagi, you're home," Ranma says, as he wipes his hands clean. "I have your favorite meal readied-"

GRAB!

Usagi immediately held her husband close to her.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Please…just hold me?"

As the couple stood in silence, Ranma wondered what could be upsetting his wife so. At the same time, Usagi knew that sooner or later, Mulder and Scully would re-enter her life. In what matter, only the future knows for sure.

END FLASHBACK!

"Too bad the Grays are still around in a new form," Usagi mumbles to herself.

"Miss Usagi?"

Usagi looked up to see one of the replacements for the X-Files investigators enter the room.

"Ah, you're here," Usagi smiles. "I hope it wasn't difficult in you getting to come."

"Naw," says Special Agent Samantha Mulder, as she sits her bag down. She then looks around the room. "So, this is where my brother worked in?"

"Yep," Usagi says, as she motions around the room. "He did this ALL for you."

"I know, and I wish that I could tell him that I am okay, but-"

"I know," Usagi says. "The deal that allowed your brother to retire in peace and in good health still remain in place."

"And all I have to do is run interference for the Consortium, by managing the X-Files."

"Correct."

Pause.

"And I hope that Fox will forgive me for what I need to do, in order to keep humankind safe from what's out there."

"You and me both."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Is it possible that the "black oil" has infected Usagi's mind and body? Or was it the trauma as the result of the infection years ago the cause? One may never know…**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For now, I will shorten my stories to 1000+ words, in an effort to catch up on all my stories. C&C are welcomed.**

**Part 12**

Later that afternoon…

"Where is she?" Usagi says, as she mills about the Jefferson Memorial. It's one of the few places in Washington, DC, that very few people actually visit. Thus, the monument made a perfect place to have "meetings"…

Usagi looks up at the rising of the Moon impatiently. She was in the middle of some paper work at the Bureau, when she received an unusual call from her "past". At the time of the call, she was authorizing the Special Affairs Division (SAD), the official name of the X-Files program, to expand its scope to include the investigation of "fringe" science. As a result, more investigators will be needed, thus allowing Special Agent Samantha Fox to have a bigger budget. Officially, SAD investigates cases involving fraud. Unofficially, the so-called "fraud cases" were covers to investigate paranormal activity, whether they be mundane or otherwise. And if a paranormal activity is confirmed, it is considered to be an "X-File" case.

Regardless, SAD's existence within the FBI was Usagi's way of making up the mistakes she has made over the years, even if it's just a little bit at a time.

After setting up a place and time to meet with the person on the line, Usagi finished her work. She went to her townhouse, and took care of other business. Usagi then cleaned up, and went to a local eatery, where she ate a nice pasta dish. Afterwards, she caught a show—some recently released comedy—and then caught a cab to the Jefferson Memorial, where she hoped to meet her contact-

"Usagi," says a voice from just outside of the memorial itself.

Usagi turns her head to see a familiar face.

"Rayne," Usagi says. "I'm surprised the Brimstone Society let you off your leash."

"Funny you should say that," Rayne says, as she enters the dome itself. She wore a slinky leather outfit with a raincoat. She slicked her red hair back, before taking off her sunglasses. Her green eyes seemed to glow softly…

"I learned that the Brimstone Society was being controlled by my father Kagan," Rayne says. "And I want information from YOU to determine how…so I may end their existence."

Usagi looks at her old friend for a long time…

"Well?" Rayne asked.

"You know I can't divulge my secrets," Usagi says. "If that's what you wanted me here for, then I guess this 'reunion' is over."

Usagi turns around to leave.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, or else," Rayne says, as she flicks of her coat, revealing a pair of blades strapped to her wrists.

"No," Usagi says, as she continues walking away.

"Why you selfish b-tch!" Rayne yells, as she runs after her, while flipping her blades to extend them.

SNICKT-SNICKT!

Baring her fangs, Rayne run up behind Usagi. As a "dhampire", the redhead has the strength of a vampire, but none of a vampire's weaknesses…unless there is a bloodline-specific flaw. In Rayne's case, it's water.

To a normal person, Rayne was a blur. To Usagi, Rayne was a slow as a tortoise, as demonstrated by Usagi's back-kick.

WHACK!

Usagi was on Rayne as soon as she fell on her backside…with her Rune sword "Mars" dead center on Rayne's chest.

"Urgh!" Rayne managed to say, as she struggles to remove Usagi's heel from her neck.

"Listen very carefully, Rayne," Usagi began, as she bared her own set of fangs. "Don't ever attack me again, if you want to live."

"Why…do you care?" Rayne says. "Your father didn't 'molest' your mother, and then later tried to kill her just to awaken his little girl's 'heritage'! And worse…I learned my mother's 'secret'. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Usagi sighs, knowing that ultimately, she could harm Rayne, due to the fact that Rayne's "mother" had a special connection to Usagi. And as long as she has known Rayne, Rayne's anger has always been palatable…testing even HER considerable patience…

FLASHBACK!

1933 CE: Mortton, Louisiana.

"Gods, I hate this place," Usagi says, as she examines her documents by candlelight. She wore a tight-leather outfit that hugged her curves. "To think I got hired to do this…Mynce."

The Japanese dhampire giggles, as she examines the documents with her sire.

"I'm surprised you even bother coming down here on this case, if you're so concerned about being here, why come?"

"Gee, could it be because SOMEONE promised me a good time at the Mardi Gras Festival in New Orleans?"

"You'll still go," Mynce says. "The Society will pay for your accommodations AFTER we do this one job."

"Humph."

"And besides…you ARE an authority in the occult."

"Okay, okay…you don't need to kiss my butt any further."

"Well, you are. Otherwise, I wouldn't have recommended you for this assignment-"

BLAM!

Mynce and Usagi turn to sees bodies go flying through the front door of the chapel, north of the center of town.

CHK-CHK!

"We better-" Usagi says, as she extends pair of long Kukri machetes. They could be thrown, and the curved blade made good use for parrying. These in particular were attachable to the forearms, so that she could have more use of her hands.

"No, I got this!" Rayne yells, as she immediately pounces on top of the decaying body.

CHOMP!

Usagi frowns her face in disgust. Even though she knows that the mutated residents of Mortton were still edible, the sight of these poor creatures made her stomach turn.

"It seems that things are well in hand," Mynce says with a smirk.

"So it seems," Usagi replied.

"So, when are we going on this stupid mission?" Rayne says with impatience.

Mynce turns towards Usagi.

"Well?" Mynce asked.

"We need to get to the town's mausoleum," Usagi says. "According to these notes, it is one of the few places that have been used as sanctuaries…besides this chapel."

"And to get there, we need to hop that wall."

"Then let's go," Rayne says. "The sooner we complete this mission, the sooner we can get out of this crappy town."

And with that, Rayne takes off.

"Headstrong…even for a vampire," Mynce says.

"Tell me about it," Usagi says, as she packs her artifacts within a waterproof bag. "I knew her first mentor, and even she had problems dealing with her."

"Ah, Mrs. Harker," Mynce says. "She is known for her considerable patience."

"Well, Rayne certainly tested hers."

"Then we best go after Rayne, since I do not want to risk an incident."

And with that, Mynce and Usagi follow Rayne into the heart of darkness.

**Tbc. **


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: In an effort to catch up, my stories will be 1000+ words each (for now). C&C are welcomed. **

**Part 13**

Mynce and Usagi managed to catch up with Rayne, mostly by "crypt hopping". While Usagi wasn't affected by water, Mynce and Rayne—even with being only dhampires—can feel the stinging sensation of water. Vampires and dhampires, depending on the potency of their blood, of this particular bloodline flaw could survive only minutes. And, of course, this fact particularly annoyed Rayne.

SPLASH!

"Yuck!" Usagi says, as she waded through the muck.

"Quit being such a baby about it," Rayne says, as she wipes her mouth of her latest "victim". "At least you don't have to be worried about dying."

"Yeah, and having the need to drink blood all the time," Usagi replied with a smirk.

"I don't see how YOU can be…normal about anything."

"Potency of my blood, I suppose," Usagi says. "Your old mentor and I share the same bloodline."

"Ah, yes, the Draculs. Bunch of arrogant pricks-"

"Rayne, please handle THAT," Mynce says, as she points to some pulsating mass.

"What are they?"

"Gestation sacks," Usagi says. They reminded her of the gestation sacks of the xenomorphs…

"Fine," Rayne says, as she wills her bloodline to burn.

SHHHHHH-IP!

The world seemed to stand still, as Rayne began to twirl her blades. She then ran headlong into mass, as spider-like creatures with maws began popping out.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

"She's pretty fast," Usagi says.

"She was trained by the best," Mynce replies.

"So you had nothing to do with Rayne, huh?"

"Very funny-"

"Is…someone out there?" says a voice within the large mausoleum.

"Huh," Usagi says. "It looks like someone's alive around here."

"Are the 'maraisreq' still out there?" says the same voice from within the large mausoleum.

"What's going on?" Rayne says, as she goes back to the group.

"Apparently, we found a survivor," Usagi says.

"Huh."

"Hello?" the voice says from within the mausoleum.

"Yes," Mynce says, as she spoke with forcefulness. "Now, open up."

CHUNK!

The huge door to the mausoleum opens up to reveal a small man in overalls.

"Thank god-" the man began to say, as he suddenly realized that the ladies standing in front of him were of a vampire nature.

"Ah!" the man shouts, as he cowers. "Devils!"

"So much for a welcome," Rayne says with a smirk.

"Sir, calm down," Usagi says. "Just because we're not 'human', that doesn't mean you can't thank us properly."

"My apologies," the man says.

"Apologies accepted," Mynce says. "Now, tell us what you know…"

The man begins by introducing himself as "Jean Sigmon the Gravedigger". He tells his rescuers that the town has had problems with these 'swamp monsters' before, but nothing this bad.

"I…I don't know what to do," Jean says. "I don't know if my family is alive or not-!"

"Perhaps we can make a determination of this," Mynce says. "You should remain here with me, while my associates seek other survivors."

"I hope you mean the uninfected, right?" Rayne says.

"Right. Those infected, especially those who are mutating, should be put out of their misery."

"Radical 'cure', Mynce," Usagi says.

"More like desperate measures."

"Let's go, Usagi," Rayne says, as she turns to leave.

"Wait, before you go, Usagi and I would like to give you something."

"What?"

Usagi pulls out of an extendable chain weapon, complete with jagged blade.

"Happy Birthday, Rayne," Mynce says with a smile.

"Aw, a harpoon," Rayne says happily, as she looked at the weapon. With it, she will be able to scale greater heights, and be able to take down foes from a distance. Plus, she can even bring foes to her to fight or feed.

"You remembered."

"Yes, yes I did. And I figured that now is the best time to use it."

"With all this water, you bet."

"Now go," Mynce says. "I want to conclude this mission as quickly as possible."

Rayne turns to look at Usagi, as she attaches her new weapon to her arm.

"I'll catch-up," Rayne says.

"Right," Usagi says, as she uses her 'Aura Sense' to determine the approximate location of humans.

"See you in a bit," Usagi says, as she ran to the end of the cemetery, and through a dividing door.

Rayne checks her new weapon. Then, she turns towards Mynce.

"She doesn't seem to be like us," Rayne says.

"In what way?" Mynce asked.

"She's not a cold-blooded killer."

And with that, Rayne follows Usagi into the darkness…

Eventually, Rayne catches up with Usagi, who was finishing-off a biomass filled with these insect-like creatures.

"Took you long enough," Usagi says, as she wipes the scum off her blade.

"I had trouble with the red ones," Rayne says.

"Yeah, I know," Usagi says. "I was about to go upstairs. You want to…?"

"Sure, whatever," Rayne says, as she sneaks up stairs. She creeps up to see a mutate flaying about aimlessly…

Silently, Rayne creeps behind, and then she twirls her right blade…

WHIRL-!

SLICE!

Usagi blanches, as Rayne's mutate is literally cut to pieces in one blow.

"Was that even necessary?" Usagi says.

"You do thing YOUR way, I'll do things MY way."

"Humph!"

"Hello?" says a voice from within a room.

"It's the rescue," Rayne says with a bored expression.

The door to the room opens to reveal a dusky-skinned woman.

"You two…have the devil in you!" the woman says.

"Well, not recently," Usagi says wistfully, recalling how she ran across a man named "Lou Sifer" while touring the Blues club circuit in Mississippi with her classmate and friend Henry "Indiana" Jones, of University of Illinois, Chicago. She basically trade "favors" in order to get a Blues man out of a contract with the Devil. In the end, Lou ended up owing HER favor, thanks to Usagi's "skills" at "negotiations"…

"Again with the name calling," Rayne says with a smirk. "You want to be rescued or not?"

"My apologies," the woman says. "I'm not trusting of people these days."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

The woman introduces herself as "Kazi Dupree", who came from a family of voodoo practitioners. Her cousin, Marissa, had been hired by a German to summon the so-called "The Mother of the Underworld". Usagi seriously doubt it, since she would have sensed it. But given the fact these "swamp monsters" were roaming around Mortton at a phenomenal rate, this Marissa person most likely summoned a "queen".

"Alright," Rayne says. "You head for the big mausoleum in your town's cemetery."

"But…why?"

"Once we've gone through this town for the uninfected survivors, we'll escape this place," Usagi says.

"Okay," Kazi says. "Good luck."

And with that, Kazi makes a break for it.

Rayne turns towards Usagi.

"Anymore survivors around here?" Rayne asked.

"Nope," Usagi replied. "There was this one other guy, but that was it."

"Right, let's go."

And with that, the two hunters search for more survivors…

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed. **

**

* * *

****Part 14**

* * *

Throughout the night, Rayne and Usagi hunting Maraisreqs, while searching for more survivors…

"Hey," Usagi says, as she uses her enhanced eyesight to both see up close from 50 yards away, as she and Rayne spies upon the courthouse from on top of the town's warehouse.

Rayne, who was feeding on a mutated human, looks up from her meal. They had just cleared out the warehouse, as wanted to observe the activities in and around the town center.

"What?"

"I see…a patrol of four diseased humans. They seem to be just standing there."

"And Maraisreqs?"

Usagi concentrates harder, as her sight bored through the ground.

"These things are boring through the ground, alright."

"Options?"

"Personally, I rather avoid as much fighting as possible, so I propose we use the telephone cable to go above the ground…to the courthouse."

"Agreed," Rayne says, as she discards her carcass. "Lead on…"

Using the telephone cable to get across, Rayne and Usagi make it to the roof of the courthouse…

"Ready?" Usagi says, as she prepared to flip over and into the upper part of the courthouse.

"Yeah," Rayne says. "I'm right behind you."

"Here goes…"

Usagi performs a handstand on the ledge of the roof. She turns, and swings down…and into the court just below.

CRASH!

One of the mutated humans turns to aim his weapon at Usagi.

"My apologies," Usagi says, as she threw her chakram at the victim.

SLICE!

With the head lopped off, the circular weapon bounces off the far wall and back into Usagi's hands.

KTCH!

The Moon Princess shakes her head in disgust. At that stage of cellular mutation, there was nothing she could do to help these people-

"RAAWWR!" says a red Maraisreq, as it jumped into the court through the ceiling. No doubt it was hiding in the attic.

Usagi was about to deal with the creature, when Rayne kills it with her blades.

SLICE!

"Nasty things," Rayne says with a smirk.

"So says the person who drink mutated blood," Usagi replied.

"Whatever. Let's see if there are any survivors in this building…"

Eventually, they find the town sheriff. However, it took much convincing from Usagi to get him to head for the Family Mausoleum.

Well, not really…

"So you promise to go out with me, Cherie?" asked Sheriff Gorshin, as he continued to pack up his gear and guns.

"Next 'Mardi Gras', sure," Usagi says sweetly.

Gorshin smiles.

"Then, until then, adieu," the sheriff says, as he taps his hat before leaving.

Rayne rolls her eyes, as she made sure she had her own supply of guns and dynamite ready to go.

"What?" Usagi says.

"Let's just check out the Beauregard House and the power plant, and the get the hell out of this disgusting town," Rayne says.

"Not until we find that Maria person that Marissa was talking about earlier," Usagi says.

"What for?"

"If Maria was the one who caused all this, then I will have no choice but to perform the act of 'gilgul'."

"What's that?"

"It's when I take a person's ability to perform magic…permanently."

"Pretty harsh."

"Yeah, well, say that to the victims of this mess."

"Well, I'm ready," says Rayne, as she secured her pack on her back. "Let's go…"

After securing the town of Mortton, Usagi and Rayne return to the graveyard, where the Family Mausoleum was located. However…

"What the hell happened here?" Rayne yells incredulously. "Where're Mynce and the others?"

The iron doors to the mausoleum were turn apart, while the inside of the mausoleum itself looked like a blood bath.

Usagi scans the room, and closes her eyes…

"The Maraisreqs were here," Usagi says.

"Here?" Rayne says, as she goes up to Usagi. "But how?"

Usagi opens her eyes, as goes over to several broken crypts.

"They tunneled up from below the mausoleum," Usagi says. "Unfortunately, this wet environment didn't help matters."

Rayne nods her head, as she used her vampire senses to make out the tracks of these pesky demon-monsters…

"It looks like these tracks are heading south…through the old town, and towards the boat yard," Rayne says.

"Then that's were the mother of the underworld is located," Usagi says, as she slings her gear.

"How would YOU know?"

"Some body has to be making those 'bio-masses', and the old town and the boat yard are the places we have yet to check."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Elementary, my dear Rayne…elementary," Usagi says, as she put a pipe in her mouth, and a dual-billed cap on her head.

"Great, now I'm dealing with a REAL Sherlock Holmes now…"

Eventually, after going through a slew of more Maraisreqs and mutated humans, that lurked and fought amongst themselves, Rayne and Usagi came upon the old boat yard. The yard was filled with old boats, most of which were derelicts.

"I wished we could have done something about those guys," Usagi says sadly.

"Just be glad the cycle of the disease is as quick as it is," Rayne says, as the pair hop on an old yacht. "Hey, take a look at THIS."

Usagi squats unto the deck. She sees a summoning book and a recently lit cigarette…

"Someone was here recently," Usagi says, as she picks up the book.

"What does the book say?" Rayne asked, as she scanned the area.

"A lot of it is in Latin, but it says how to summon the mother of the underworld, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, we're in a good news, bad news situation."

"The bad?"

"This spell requires a sacrifice."

"Then, what's the good?"

"It won't summon the TRUE mother of the underworld."

"And you know this because…?"

"The energy needed to make a successful summons requires a high-level magus, and I don't think this Marissa person is IT."

"Then…did she do all this?"

Usagi licks the tip of the cigarette attachment.

"Ptui!" Usagi says, as she spits out her mouth.

"What?"

"Male."

"Then…?"

"Someone ELSE is trying to summon the mother, and I wouldn't be surprised if this 'mother' is the parent creature of all these Maraisreqs-"

Suddenly, both Usagi and Rayne sensed danger.

"Hello?" Rayne yells.

Usagi quickly closes the summoning book, sealed it in a plastic bag, and stuffed it in her pack. She then takes out her pair of chakram weapons. The chakram is a circular weapon that is capable of cutting an object, while being used as a boomerang-like object…

FWOOSH!

From the murky depths of the boat yard, a very large version of the Maraisreqs pops up.

"RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" the creature roars.

"THAT is the mother monster," Usagi says.

"Whoa, big momma," Rayne quipped. She then unfurls her blades. "Now what?"

"Go around the creature while I distract it."

"Then what?"

"I'll cut off its limbs, and you take care of its underbelly."

"Sounds like a reasonable plan. Let's do it."

And, with that, the pair immediately gets to work.

"Hey, ugly!" Usagi yells, as she twists her body. "Come and get me!"

At first, the creature seemed unsure as to what to do. That issue was resolved when Usagi cut off the creature's first limb.

SLICE!

The creature roars, and moves quickly to intercept Usagi's position.

SLICE!

The creature lumbers closer, as it begins to struggle with its remaining four limbs.

SLICE!

"Rayne!" Usagi yells, as she begins to back up. "Are you there YET?"

"Yeah!" Rayne says, as she embraced her inner rage. All around her, the half-vampire sees red. However, while in the throes of her bloodlust, Rayne's physical prowess increases significantly.

"Here I go!" Rayne roars, as she begins slicing up the creature's underbelly like a rotary tiller.

SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-!

Usagi removes the last of the creature's limbs, as it falls to the ground. In some way, she felt sorry for the creature for what she was doing, but Usagi was not about to let more people suffer the same fate as these townsfolk.

THOOM!

The mother of the Maraisreqs falls to the water-soaked ground, just as Rayne delivers the killing blow.

"Back to bed for you," Rayne says.

"Pity that this creature had to die," Usagi says, as she goes towards Rayne's position.

"Huh," Rayne says, as she notices a glowing piece of bone stuck in the underbelly of the mother-creature. "Tummy ache?"

Usagi looks at the glowing piece of bone. She could feel the sheer power emanating from the alien artifact.

"Huh," Rayne says, as she pulls the bone fragment out of the creature. "This looks like a rib-"

"Rayne, wait-!" Usagi says, as she sensed the bone fragments' power spiking.

"What the-?"

Rayne seemed to struggle with the fragment before it goes into her body.

"Arrgh!"

Rayne fell onto the wet floor, as Usagi goes towards her partner's side.

"Stay calm," Usagi says, as she takes off her pack. She had heard of incidents of biological matter merging with other creatures. Could she be dealing with something in this case?

"Easy…for you to say," Rayne managed to say, as she rolls on the wet ground.

"I may be able to remove it here-"

WOK!

Suddenly, Usagi goes down, just as Rayne saw the culprit's smirk.

"I will be the one to remove that artifact," says a bald man with a German accent, who placed a cigarette holder (with the cigarette in place) in his mouth. He then raised his left hand, as it morphs into a clawed hand.

"Nothing personal, though I will enjoy this…"

"Who…who are you?" Rayne asked.

"You do not need to know. Good-bye."

THOK!

The German pulls out the bone fragment from Rayne's body.

"I found my prize," the German says, as he placed the rib into his body. "Urgh!"

Luckily, the other bone fragments the German has been collecting of late, and thus subsequently absorbed, had made the pain easier to deal with.

"There," the German says, as he straighten himself out. He then turns to an unconscious Usagi.

"I think you will serve me well as my own personal agent…"

Five years later…

"This way," says a masked man in a commando outfit, as he slings his German-made machine gun. His outfit was gray, and lightly armored with the usual military attachments (including flash grenades)

"You better be right…Kommando," Rayne says with suspicion, as she followed the GGG officer.

"Hey, I'm the one who saved your life, remember?" Kommando says.

"With these Daemites running loose, THAT remains to be seen…"

For an hour now, Rayne had done her best to infiltrate a major GGG excavation facility in Argentina. Apparently, the Brimstone Society had caught word that the GGG was searching for the so-called the "Skull of Beliar". Unfortunately, in doing so, they woke up creatures known as "Daemites". Essentially, they are floating emaciated heads with tails with the ability to force themselves into the mouths of their victims. Afterwards, they force their tails into the spines of their victims' bodies, while popping the victim's heads off in the process. Essentially, the Daemites take over the victim's bodies like a puppeteer, while increasing the victim's physical prowess.

Still, in spite of this added danger, Rayne's mission was clear: secure the skull of Beliar, and eliminate the GGG that is at the Argentina facility. "Kommando" was one of those targets, and even fought him, until a series of events caused Rayne to realize that Kommando was a double agent FOR the Brimstone Society. Kommando proved his loyalty after killing one of Rayne's targets, who tried to gas them. Now…it was time to deal with the Butcheress, the Daemite researcher…and who happens to be one of her targets.

"Good thing we have our 'hall pass'," Rayne says, as she shows Kommando the head of one of her targets.

"Is that really necessary to keep Eckstein's head?" Kommando asked warily.

"Yes, yes it is."

"…"

Like all members of the GGG, the Butchress enhanced. However, in her particular case, the enhancements made her taller, and more attractive…as evident by her ample cleavage and shapely body. Although, to her victims (er, patients) would care not a wit about such things. At any rate, the Butcheress, whose name was Dr. Serena Mondkinder, was a medical doctor and scientist who sought to control the Darmites, as well as use them for experimentation. Interestingly, Kommando insisted that he deals with the Butcheress first, causing Rayne to wonder about his relationship with the doctor…

BAM-BAM!

The Butcheress opens the eyehole, and sees Eckstein's face.

"Eckstein, finally!" the Butcheress says in a German accent. "Where's Kommando?"

The Butcheress opens the iron door that lead to her personal death tower. She sees the Eckstein's head, Kommando and Rayne herself.

"WHAT?" The Butcheress yells, as she yelled through her surgical mask. "What trickery is this?"

Kommando takes off his commando ski mask.

"You aren't German!" The Butcheress yells, as she wielded her butcher's knife.

"Tell me about it," Rayne says with a smirk, as she eyes the handsome, young Japanese man.

"I know," says Ranma, as he steps up to the Butcheress. "And neither are YOU."

Ranma removes the Butcheress' surgical mask, revealing-

"YOU?" Rayne says.

Usagi stared at Ranma and Rayne with wild eyes.

"I do not know what is going on, but I shall end your lives!"

**Tbc. **


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 15**

**

* * *

**Dr. Serena Mondkinder, also known as the Butcheress, took a stance, as she sized up the dhampire "Bloodrayne" and the traitorous "Kommando".

"Before we begin this 'dance', I need to know more about these…'Daemites'," Ryane says.

"Actually, I want to know why are you acting this way, Usagi," Ranma says.

"After our LAST adventure with Doctor Jones, I stole the 'Ark of the Covenant' back from the Americans," Usagi says with a German accent. "I went undercover for Herr Wulf during all that time, since those fools in the 'Gestapo' were too incompetent to be trusted with such an important assignment."

"What?" Ranma yells. "That's impossible! There's no way you would be willing to serve the Nazis!"

"But of course I can, since the Thule Society learned a way to 'change' our kind to the right way of thinking. For me, it took…particular measures to do away the girl you know as your wife, Herr Kommando."

"Nice story," Rayne says. "Now, these Daemites…?"

"Interesting 'pets' these things are," says Usagi, as a pair of Daemites floated near her. "Sufficiently controlled, they can be used to create an army out of the dead, although the process is quite…lethal to the host."

Ranma squints his eyes. With access to Usagi's advanced knowledge, the timeline could easily be changed.

"So, what are you going to do with them?" Rayne says.

"Let's see: I can continue to feed them to my men, or unleash them on your country," Usagi says. "All it would take is one, since they can reproduce asexually in the cavity of their host's body…from anywhere from a few to a dozen."

"Then we'll have to stop you, Usagi," Ranma says, as he puts back on his mask and cowl.

"Really, now? I do have to say that while the host is essentially dead, the host's body essentially becomes a paranormal creature itself, with the stamina and strength of a vampire."

Usagi whistles, as a swarm of daemites appears, as well as daemites that have recently acquired bodies.

"Do survive long enough to be a worthy test subject."

"Rayne stay focus on Usagi, I'll handle these guys," Ranma says, as he pulls out his shotgun.

"A shotgun?" Rayne says.

"The rounds has enough shrapnel to shred bodies rather easily."

"Whatever," Rayne says, as she tapped into her Rage.

"Get them!" Usagi yells.

And thus the fight was on.

Ranma, determined not to fight a battle of attrition, immediately rolls to the side, as he discharges his weapon.

CHK-KLAK!

BAM!

CHK-KLAK!

BAM!

Ranma knew that once the host bodies were destroyed, a simple "Whirlwind Vacuum Blade Storm" technique would take care of the floating heads.

Meanwhile, the fight between Rayne and Usagi was going well…for Usagi.

"My dear, you are NO match for ME," Usagi says, as she leaped upside and performed a helicopter spin that sliced into Rayne's chest, thanks to Usagi's stiletto boots.

"Argh!" Rayne yelps, as she leaped back.

"I do admit that you've gotten stronger."

"Thank your old acquaintance Mrs. Harker," Rayne says. "After you and Mynce disappeared, the Brimstone Society hired her to mentor me."

"Dearest Mina," Usagi says. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Rayne says, as she quietly prepares to release her harpoon blade. "But tell me, how did Wulf managed to get you on the payroll?"

"He used an artifact that he had acquired called the 'Spear of Destiny'."

"The Longinus?"

"Yes. It is the same blade that pierced the rib of the Nazarene. And through constant study, the GGG discovered a unique property in this artifact that will insure that all paranormals will serve the Reich."

"And how did he manage to use it on you?"

"The piercing of the flesh is all it takes for complete control. Otherwise, one has to conqueror the lands in order to extend its influence in a sub-textual way."

"Is there a way to undo it?"

"Removal of one's self from the conquered region indirectly, or a near-death experience, caused by a holy weapon."

"Right," Rayne says, realizing that a Catholic priest had blessed the blade on the harpoon…

"Of course, none of this means anything to you, Rayne," says Usagi, as she prepares decapitate Rayne's head. "Good-bye, Rayne."

"Good-bye," Ryane says, as she fires the harpoon into Usagi's chest.

THOK!

"Ugh!" Usagi yelps, as she moves backwards from the sight of her own blood. And then-

CRASH!

She falls into the pit. This did not go unnoticed.

"USAGI!" Ranma yells.

"I have her," yells Rayne, as she made sure that the chain that was connected to the blade held firm. "Just take care of those things!"

Through gritted teeth, Ranma called his attack.

"WHIRLWIND VACUUM BLADE STORM!"

SLICE!

All seemed still, until all the Darmites fell to pieces.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, as he pulls Usagi into his arms. "USAGI!"

Usagi opened her eyes.

"Ranma…?"

"She's alive?" Rayne asked in amazed.

"She will be, once I get this blade out of her chest," Ranma says, as he removed the blade.

"Ranma…you freed me…"

"Here," Ranma says, as he removes his glove, while rolling up his sleeves. "I know you don't like drinking blood, but-"

Usagi immediately bites into Ranma's right wrist.

"Easy there," Ranma says, as he takes a look at Usagi's chest wound. He could actually see the wound heal up seamlessly.

"Th-thank you," Usagi says, as she let's go.

From a cursory scan of Usagi's mind, Ranma realizes that his wife's personality was restored, thanks, in part, to the trauma of being impaled…

"You're welcome. Usagi…how much do you remember?"

Usagi looks at Ranma with sad eyes.

"Everything."

"Usagi, we…need to get to 'Beliar's Skull'," Rayne says. "What's the fastest way down to the mines?"

Usagi thinks while trying to sift through the muck of her actions of late…

"We can jump down to the pit, where the bodies thrown for…disposal," Usagi says. "Through there, we can have access through the morgue, exit through the waste disposal shoot to the outside, climb up to the processing plant area, break in through a window, go down one level and through three sectors to get to the access elevator that leads to the mines."

"That sounds so…intricate," Ranma says.

"There's not much to do outside of research."

"But that's how we'll get to Beliar's Skull?" Rayne asked.

"Yes. I've been…more focused on experimentation of the Daemites…"

"Usagi, it's okay," Ranma says gently.

"But all this…death…"

"I know, and if we don't stop Wulf, there will be more of it."

"I understand…"

"Then let's get out of here," Rayne says. "The quicker we get this mission done, the better."

"Agreed," Ranma says, as he gets up. "Usagi, are you okay to…go down?"

"I need to see this through, by destroying this horror show myself."

"Okay," Ranma says. "Are you ready-?"

CHK!

Usagi now had a heavy machine gun in her hands. She straps gun to her back.

"Follow me," Usagi says, as she leaps into the disposal pit.

"About time," Rayne says, as she follows Usagi.

Ranma shakes his head, as follows the women into the pit.

**Tbc. **


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.. **

**

* * *

****Part 16**

**

* * *

**BLAM!

A body that was once the host of a daemites falls apart.

"We're here," Usagi says, as she slings her weapon, she puts her GGG officer key lock away.

"Yeah, but did we have to go through the pressing machines to get here?" Ranma complained.

"It was the fastest way down to the next level, Ranma."

"With all these Daemites running around, it's not like we would have saved time or something…"

"How did all these Daemites get loose, anyway?" Rayne says.

"I…kind of-"

"Usagi wanted to do demonstration to show how to control."

"And Eckstein told us that they couldn't be controlled."

"Actually, only Usagi could control them," Ranma says.

"We will need to destroy the heart of the infestation, in order to contain the Daemites."

Usagi turns towards her companions.

"And bring lots of guns and ammo."

"That goes without saying," Rayne says.

Five minutes later…

"RRRWWR!" says a reddish, three-headed thing that was flaying multiple, followed by two more.

"Now what the hell is THAT?" Rayne says.

"Those are Daemite 'guardians'." Usagi says. "I had the men pull a few of them out for study."

"Well, it looks like your men are not up to task," Ranma says, as he and his companions see that the guardians were overwhelming the German soldiers.

"Can't you control them or something, like you can with the regular daemites?" Rayne asked.

"I never had time to get to know them," Usagi says.

"In the Biblical sense?" Ranma says.

"Ranma!" Usagi yells.

Unfortunately, this catches the attention of the monsters.

"RRWWRR!"

"We better get those men out there," Usagi says.

"Why?" Rayne asked. "They're food."

"Because I know some of them, that's why."

"Your funeral…"

"Right, it IS."

Usagi then calls out.

"Everyone, clear the area!" Usagi says in fluent German.

One of Germans managed to turn towards Usagi.

"You and the Kommando captured the dhampire?" the German says.

"She is our…prisoner."

"But Herr Wulf said-"

"Is not here, and has no problem sacrificing you all. The Kommando and I will deal with the creature with the girl's help. You can take the side-entrance at Section J. Now, do you wish to live?"

"Yes…"

"Now, GO!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The German turns towards his men, all of who were fighting for their lives.

"MEN!" the German soldier yells. "Move out!"

Once the Germans leave, Ranma turns to Usagi.

"You know, you look sexy being so…commanding," Ranma says through his guise.

"Ranma, must you think about 'relations'?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

"…"

"Excuse me for a moment while I go to throw up," Rayne says, as she makes a face.

"Hater," Ranma says, as he pulls out a rocket launcher, and loads it.

CHK!

"Lock and load," Ranma says.

"Just don't point that thing at me while I'm fighting," Usagi says, as she went after one of the monsters…

Five minutes later, Ranma removes one the limbs of the monster.

"RRWWR!" the last monster roared, as it held onto Ranma.

Ranma grunts, as he slips from it grasp. He then climbs up unto the monster's back, and pointed his rifle directly into the back of one of the monster's three heads.

RATATATATATATATATAT-!

At the same time, Ranma takes his military grade combat knife, and plunges his knife into the back of the second head of the monster.

SPURCH!

Now flaying about, the monster was trying to remove the source of its pain. However, Ranma was far from done, as he used his own head to bash the monster's last head.

BAM! BAM! BAM-!

The creature soon dies, thanks to excessive trauma to its three heads. As it fell to the ground, Ranma leaps off the creature in triumph.

"Disgusting creatures," Ranma says, as he sheaths his knife.

"Stop complaining," Rayne says. "At least you have body armor…"

Usagi returns to her companions.

"I cleared the way," Usagi says. "We have to go down the shaft elevator to mine entrance."

"About time," Rayne says. "Just to let you know, I still have my targets to 'take out'."

"Fine by me," Ranma says.

"Come, let's go…"

As the three went down the mineshaft, they felt an explosion.

WHOOOM!

"What the heck was that?" Ranma says, as he steadied himself.

"Sounds like they decided to block the mineshaft, in order to prevent more Daemites from coming up," Usagi says.

"Oh, like that's going to help," Rayne says.

As soon they arrived to the receiving area of the mineshaft. The elevator's door open to reveal a fleeing member of the GGG elite. All elite officers wore red uniforms to make their appearance unique.

"Regroup!" says Lt. Johan Becker.

"But the Kommando and Dr. Mondkinder are with her!" says a German soldier.

"Doesn't matter! Now flee-!"

"I'm hungry," Rayne says, as she harpoons Becker in the back.

THWACK!

"Argh-!"

As Rayne reels the GGG officer in, Usagi intervenes.

"Stay your hand!" Usagi says.

"Or deal with ME," Ranma says, as he levels his weapon at the soldiers.

The soldiers turn to look at each other before fleeing.

"You can't do this-!" Becker says, as he is drained of blood before expiring.

"Mmmmm…"

"Rayne!" Usagi yells.

"What?" Rayne says with a perturbed look.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get that skull."

"That's what I've been saying all night," Rayne says, as she gets up.

"Good."

"But we need to clear that blockage, Ranma," Usagi says.

"I know just the thing," Ranma says, as he goes up the blocked passage. He feels the debris that was blocking the passage…

"What the hell is he doing?" Rayne asked.

"He's checking to see the point of weakness," Usagi says. "If I don't know better, he's about to employ-"

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ranma yells, as he stabs a section of the debris.

BOOM!

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right," Usagi says with a smile.

"The passage is clear," Ranma says.

"Good. And if a person if in trouble, we stop to help…okay?" Usagi asked. "And we destroy anyone who is already infected by the daemites, since they need a body to reproduce."

"Fine with me."

"Fine," Rayne says with a bored expression.

"Let's go!" Ranma yells, as he guns into the shaft with guns blazing…

After clearing away the opposition, the trio comes across what appears to be a membrane of some kind.

"It's organic," Ranma says, as he feels the walls.

"From my research, parts of Beliar had infected the mass surrounding the actual part," Usagi says.

"Like some sort of mutagenic virus."

"Exactly. How it came to be…I don't know, but it essentially created a body around it."

"Hold on," Rayne says. "You're saying that this membrane is alive?"

"Yep. Beliar's Skull is trying to create a new body, or, it's trying to do so."

"Then the daemites are the anti-bodies," Ranma says.

"Bingo. That's why they are hard to control."

Then why can only you control them?" Rayne asked.

"Because I am cute and adorable?"

"…"

"But seriously, I always had an affinity for simple creatures."

Ranma was about to say something, but Usagi sensed the innuendo trap.

"And Ranma? Don't."

"Hey, you did leave an opening…"

"So, how do we get in?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah, I don't thing the 'Breaking Point Technique' is going to work this time."

"You rub it, of course," Usagi says, as she placed her hand on the wavering eye.

Tickle, tickle, tickle-!

SPLURCH!

"There," Usagi says, as the membrane opens up. "But I have to say, we never got past the last three guardians. So, I don't know what happens from that point on."

"Then we have something in common," Rayne says, as she checks her blades for sharpness.

"Alrught, let's roll," Ranma says, as he hears the sound of gunfire. "And rather avoid a fight of attrition in the process."

Rayne turns to Ranma.

"So, you can't handle it?"

"I can handle most things, Rayne. I just don't want to be bored in the process."

"…"

And so the trio of monster hunters begins their long trek through the cavernous "body". As they passed through various obstacles, the rescue German soldiers from the monsters. Rayne would ask why they would do such a thing. Usagi replied that it's a right thing to do.

"And besides, how can they learn from their mistakes, if they are dead?" Usagi says.

"Good point," Rayne replied…

After defeating the last daemites guardian, the trio managed to get to the heart of the body. Unfortunately…

"This cavity is filled with toxic gas," Rayne says, as she coughs.

"Then we don't have much time," Usagi says, as she sees a giant heart suspended by attached veins.

"I sense a great power within that thing," Ranma says. "We got to climb up…"

And so the trio scales the walls of the cavern, and leap into the heart of the daemites lair…

"From my senses, we should be close to the surface," Ranma says, he scans the cavern for a weak point.

"Behold, the Skull of Beliar," Usagi says, as she holds the crystal skull. However, it was what was in the skull that got Rayne's interest.

"Wait, there's an eye in the skull itself," Rayne says, as she picks it up in her hand.

"Rayne, don't-"

SPLURCH!

The eye flies out of Rayne's hand, and fuses with her own left eye.

"Ahhhh!"

Ranma turns to see Usagi trying to coddle a withering Rayne.

"Take it easy," Usagi says.

"It hurts…"

"Usagi, what happened?"

"Remember when I said that the artifact was manipulating the environment for its own benefit? Well, this is an example of it, by fusing itself with a host."

"My eye…I…I can see long distances…"

"Can you remove it?" Ranma says.

"Not without harming Rayne-"

BOOM!

All three look up the see an opening of the cavern.

"Load that thing up with explosives, and blow this place to hell!" says one German soldier, as he fired his weapon to defend himself.

"Oh, god!" says another soldier. "We need more explosives!"

"That's our exit," Ranma says, as he turns to his companion. "You ready, Rayne?"

"Yeah," Rayne says.

"Then let's get out here," Usagi says, as she and the others hop onto a vein, as crossover to the Germans. They manage to see the trio.

"Doctor!" says the German. "You are here!"

The trio recognizes the German soldier from earlier.

"Good, you have what we need to end this nightmare," Usagi says. "We'll give you one minute to clear out of the caverns. We'll take out this place."

"You have one minute to leave," Ranma says.

"Yes, ma'am!" says the German. He then turns to his comrades.

"Move out!"

Rayne turns to her companions.

"You two are being WAT too generous, you know…"

Two minutes later…

WHOOOM!

At the last minute, they leap out of a newly created pit of fire, and the explosive force engulfs what was left within the caverns below.

"I recognize this place," Rayne says.

"Yes, it's the loading and receiving area," Ranma says. "The submarine docks should serve as an exit-"

"No, we have to secure the Ark of the Covenant," Usagi says. "That's been my original purpose for being here, before…you know."

"Not my mission," Rayne says. "I'm after Wulf."

Usagi turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, stick with Rayne," Usagi says. "I'll catch up."

"But-"

"Go. Wulf is a more important matter to deal with."

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine, but please be careful."

Usagi lifts Ranma's mask long enough to kiss him on the lips.

"Good luck, you two," Usagi says, as she looks at Rayne and Ranma, before pulling away. She stops, takes one last look at her husband, and then leaves the area.

"Come on, stud," Rayne says with smirk.

Sighing, Ranma turns around, and heads for the cleared way to the submarine docks with Rayne. Unfortunately, one last obstacle stood in the way.

"Mauler, isn't it?" Rayne says.

Standing in their path was a hulking figure of a man. He had a neck harness that allowed him movement, since his body was enhanced to the point that he could no longer support his own weight.

"Herr Wulf said that you and the traitors would come this way, though I do not see frau doctor."

"She's taking care of business, Mauler," Ranma says.

"Ah, Kommando…or should I say Lord Rantsu?"

"So you know about me, then?" Ranma says.

"Of course, thanks to your son, Genshin. We of the Thule Society have a working relationship with the Black Dragon Society. It was only a matter of time before we found out about you. Did you know that it was your own son that allowed Herr Wulf the means to decipher the way to turn your lovely wife into the perfect GGG officer? Of course, what we did to her to get to that point…well, I must say that enjoyed your wife's company."

Rayne notices that Ranma's aura was starting to burn hot…

"And she loved every moment of it, too, as she was passed around amongst the elite officers."

"Ranma-" Rayne begins to say.

"Before you die, tell us where Wulf is, Mauler," Rayne says.

"He will be obtaining the final relic of Beliar at Castle Gestalt in Germany…our own country."

"On more thing," Rayne says. "What's so important about these relics?"

"They are pieces of Beliar, the original devil," Ranma says.

"Ah, so you've been paying attention to the briefings, Herr Kommando," Mauler says with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Ranma?" Rayne asked.

"According to the story, Beliar was the original devil before Mephisto was banished from Heaven. They got into a fight for supremacy, Mephisto won, and, in a show of force, ripped and scattered Beliar's body parts. We found his eye, while Wulf found his other body parts."

"Ew."

"And now, with that out of the way, you will die!" Mauler says, as he begins to charge forward. Each step was thunderous…

Too bad Ranma was not in the mood to play, as he reaches out and squeezes his hands.

CRUNCH!

"Arrrgh!" Mauler yelps in pain, as he slumps to the ground.

Rayne turns to Ranma.

"How-?" Rayne begins.

Ranma walks over to the fallen "super-soldier".

"Uhhhh…"

"I'm going to let you live long enough to realize that NO ONE 'assaults' my wife, and goes unpunished."

Ranma then spits in Mauler's face, and turns around to face Rayne.

"Let's get Wulf," Ranma says, as he turns to leave..

Rayne looks at the mangled GGG officer. Though she was supposed to kill him, dying a slow death was a fitting punishment.

"Um, okay," says Rayne, as she catches up to her companion.

**Tbc. **


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

1937 CE: Falkenburg, Germany.

"Castle Guastadt" was a little known place that bordered the German/Austrian border. It was mountainous and mysterious. It was also home to a breed of vampires that have devolved into pure animals. In fact, these vampires were nightmarish to even other vampires. Thus, people had the sense to stay away from the castle and the wretched lands that surrounded it.

Until now…

After securing a new target list from a German general in the "Wehrmacht" in Berlin, Ranma and Rayne arrives Castle Guastadt by way of hitchhiking, unknown to the driver of the supply truck. From what could be heard, Jurgen Wolf wants to secure the castle as quickly as possible, even if it means going against the creatures that infest the place.

"This place is forsaken," said Lt. D. Von Haber, a member of the Gegengheist Gruppe (Counter-Ghost Group, or G.G.G.). Like most members of the GGG, Haber wore a red uniform and was an officer. Also, his body, like other members of the GGG, was enhanced to "super-soldier" status, which made him and his fellow GGG harder to kill. Still, has Rayne had pointed out, Haber and his ilk were killable…

SNIKT!

Harber looks down to see a blade jutting out of his chest. Slowly, he turns back to face the culprit.

"Surprise, cupcake," Rayne said, just before she bit down on his neck.

SPLURCH!

As Rayne fed on her foe, Ranma took out a few of his men with perfect aim of his pistol.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma growled, as he saw the bodies fall, but he couldn't risk have anyone alive long enough to either be used for food…or turning into a vampire. Nor, could he risk having his identity exposed, since he was still "undercover", which is why he was wearing his gray commando mask and gear.

Ranma then turns towards Rayne.

"Rayne, we have to go after the other targets," Ranma said, as he checked his watch. "We have to meet our contact at the correct time and place."

WUMP!

Rayne pockets Haber's military tags, as Von Haber's body falls unto the snowy ground.

"Yeah, whatever."

Meanwhile, Colonel Heinrich Eberhard, also GGG was waiting to move in his armored units, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Quickly, he turns around.

"Oh, it's you, fraulein," Eberhard said.

Dr. Serena Mondkinder, also known as "The Butcheress", nods her head, as she takes out a pack of cigarettes.

"Care for a smoke, herr colonel?" Usagi said in fluent German.

"Certainly," Eberhard said. "I'm surprised that Herr Wulf allowed you a second opportunity to assist in the search for Beliar's heart, especially after that fiasco in Argentina."

"Wulf feels that all resources will be needed to recover the artifact," Usagi said.

"Indeed," Eberhard said, as attempts to find his lighter.

"Allow me," Usagi said, as she took out her OWN lighter.

SNIKT!

"Thank you, doktor," Eberhard said, as he moves his head forward to light his cigarette. After taken a few puffs, Eberhard drew his head back, while Usagi douses her lighter.

TINK!

"You know, I hope I see the day the 'Third Reich' becomes a reality," Eberhard said. And then-

BOOM!

BLAM!

RATATATATAATATATATAT-!

"What is that?" Eberhard asked.

Usagi's eyes flickered reddish-green, as her fangs became prominent.

"Death, herr colonel," Usagi said, before she attacked her associate from behind, and bit down hard on his neck. Contrary to popular myth, the victim of a vampire bite has to ingest blood from a vampire or dhampire…

THUMP!

As Usagi wiped the blood from her mouth, Rayne and Ranma run up to her from the darkness.

"I take it that Lt/Colonel Andreas Zahl and his unit has been taken care of?" Usagi said.

"That," Rayne said, as she reaches down for Eberhard's military tag. "And we went shopping for guns."

"LOTS of guns," Ranma said. "I ain't touching anything in Old Gaustadt."

"That makes the two of us-" Usagi began to say.

CRINK!

Three German soldiers step from behind the gate.

"Jesus Christ," said one of the soldiers. "What the hell is going on out here-?"

Quickly, Ranma palms the air, causing an invisible force to throw them at the inner castle wall.

THOOMP!

"Oof-!"

"Neat trick, Ranma," Rayne said, as she and her companions went pass the unconscious soldiers. "You show me yours, and I'll show you MINE."

"Huh," Ranma replied.

"Stop flirting with my husband, Rayne," Usagi said, as she secured her weapons. "Now, I know where the other GGG officers are, so we can avoid as much contact with the other soldiers as possible."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Trust me, there will be plenty of foes to fight," Usagi said. "In fact the monster-vampires have awoken."

"Great," Ranma said. "Just what I need…"

The trio makes their way through the ruins of the Old Castle Guastadt. First they come to the stable area, where the monster-vampires have arrived first…

"Ah!" said a GGG officer, as he tried to fend off an attack by the monster-vampires, along with his soldiers. "Help…CHRIST! Arrrgh-!"

"Hey, that's one of our targets!" Rayne yelled.

"Oh, dear," Usagi said. "They took Lt./Colonel Hans Eldrich."

"Well, we got bigger problems," Ranma said, as the remaining monster-vampires began to slaughter the rest of Eldrich's men.

"We got to give these men a chance to survive," Usagi said, before jumping into the fray.

"Usagi-"

"NOW we're talking," Rayne said, as she flips her arm blades to usage.

Ramna shook his head, as he began to discharge his weapons. He found that the shotgun was good at inflicting heavy damage…

CLICK-CLICK!

"Ready," Ranma said, as he aimed his weapon…

BLAM!

And so it went.

As soon as the trio went into the upper terraces, they took down General Major Demetrius Klaus, who directed the offensive outside the castle walls. They also took down X, but had to circumvent the usual defenses in order to get to him…

"Drat," Usagi said, as she and her companions took cover as the German soldiers discharged their heavy machine goes in the hallway.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he scanned the structure of the building. "There is a tower above here, isn't there."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Come on," Ranma said, as he changed directions.

"What's up, stud?" Rayne asked.

"You'll see," Ranma replied…

DONG!

SMASH!

As the giant bell came crashing down through the floors, a hole opens up on the hidden floor that they had to go to.

"See?" Ranma said, as he slung his machine gun.

"Whatever," Rayne said, as she jumped down through the hole.

From there, they would get Lt. G. Saxon, another member of the GGG…

Throughout the night, Rayne, Usagi and Ranma fought through monster-vampires and German troops alike. They even fought the German armored division, in the form of steam-punk combat armor.

BLAM!

"Geez!" Ranma said, as he sees mecha-armored roaming about the Cathedral of the castle killing monster vampires. "You think Jurgen would have been more forth coming about the GGG's capabilities."

"He didn't trust anyone," Usagi said, as she prepares to throw a Model 24 "stick grenade". "Now-"

"Wait, where's Rayne-?" Ranma asked.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

One mecha-armor comes bursting through the walls, discharging weapons fire and missiles.

FWOOM-BOOM!

The first two armored vehicles was destroyed.

"Huh," Ranma said.

The machine stops. And then, the top hatch opens up…

CLANK!

Rayne stands up.

"I want this for my birthday," Rayne said with a smile.

"Huh," Usagi said.

After dispatching Lt./General G. Gosler, the mecha commander, they met their contact…

"You're late," said Mynce, as she stood in front of her associates. Mynce was a Tibetan dhampir who went undercover to become the second-in-command of the GGG…

"Wait, YOU are this mysterious 'High Commander'?" Rayne yelled. "You traitor! You left me to die-"

"Easy, Rayne," Ranma said. "She had to play her role."

Usagi steps up.

"Mynce?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

WHAM!

Usagi delivered a solid punch to Mynce's face.

"Whoa," Rayne said.

"THAT is for allowing me to do those awful things to my…victims," Usagi said. "And I want to know is why you didn't free me from Jurgan in the beginning."

"I apologize for that," Mynce said. "However, your son Genshin learned of your…status, and made sure that you be 'The Butcheress'."

"Damn it," Ranma said. As much as he wanted to deal with his son for what he has done to him and Usagi, he gave his word to his wife that Genshin, above all else, is not to be killed. Increasingly, it was getting, much harder to not take his son's life…

"What shall we do next?" Rayne said. "Surely, we should get to Jurgen Wulf."

"Not yet," Mynce said. "You will need to take down the rest of your targets. When you are done, then, you will kill Jurgen Wulf. Understood?"

"What about you?" Usagi asked.

"I shall…deal with our associates," Mynce said, as she turns away. "Good luck."

And, with that, Mynce leaps into the darkness.

"Huh," Rayne said, as she slung her weapon. "So, let's go. The one with least amount of tags…buys the others beer."

"Then prepare to pay up," Ranma said. He then turns towards his wife.

"You'll be okay going off alone, Usa?"

"I'll be fine," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed reddish-green while she raised her blade. She then licks the blade.

"But my foes won't be for long."

Inwardly, Ranma shivered. He hoped that Usagi would survive after this experience…

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

After assassinating Lt. Arno Samsa, yet another GGG officer, Ranma catches up the girls at a nearby windmill, located behind the main castle. However, with them was a vampire-monster. Unfortunately, it appeared to have the ability to multiply with every drop of blood it spilled…

"Yah-tatatatatatatatata-!" Usagi yelled, as she performed an upside down, pinwheel-helicopter spin kick. She was using the spike of her boots to inflict damage to the bat-like creature.

"Die, damn you!" Rayne said, as she used her blades to cut her foe's doppelganger.

"Cut Hedrox all you want, you two!" said the creature. "Many more until you two are dead!"

Ranma thought for a moment. This particular windmill not only process grains, but it also acts as a means of bringing up water. And since dismemberment was not an option…

Ranma brings up his rocket launcher. He then takes at the support structure.

"Usagi, Rayne…JUMP!"

"Wha-?" Usagi said.

CHOOM!

BLOOSH!

The support structure collapses. At the last minute, Usagi, Rayne and one of the Hedrox(s) leap out of the way, as the other Hedrox(s) fall into the well.

SPLASH!

The other Hedrox(s) screeched, as they burned up from being exposed by water, which was a weakness for the likes of some vampire breeds.

"Well, it looks like you lose, Hedrox," Rayne said.

"Hedrox will find someone ELSE to give him the secret to Beliar's heart!" said the bat-like vampire, as he leaps out of a huge hole in the windmills' wall.

"Why is Hedrox here?" Ranma said. "He's a long way from New Guinea."

"Apparently, he learned about it from a GGG officer during an expedition for more relics," Usagi said. "So, he came up here, somehow, and murdered Count Voicu for the Yatgy Stone, which sat in his head as a part of his crown."

"Then why were you three fighting him?"

"Because Hedrox is a bastard," Rayne said. "And he attacked Usagi, since she is a GGG agent."

"Reluctantly," Usagi said. "The only thing I know about that damn thing is that the stone is…Beliar's heart."

"Why didn't you say something before now?" Ranma asked.

"Didn't know about Hedrox, and I knew that Jurgen, in spite of his enhancements, wasn't strong enough to take Voicu down, especially with all of Voicu's minions running around."

"But Hedrox did it."

"He did, but he doesn't know how to access its power…yet," Rayne said.

"Well, just want to let you know, I got Samsa's tags," Ranma said, as he pulls out the military tags.

"I got Captain C. Richard's tags," Usagi said, as she pulls out the tags from her pocket. "Poor dear had locked himself in a cell in order to protect himself."

"And I got Eldrich's tags…what's left of him," Rayne said, as she held up the proper tags. "But Hedrox got to him first."

"Which is how we ended up fighting him," Usagi said.

"Okay, let's go," Ranma said.

"Oh, and watch out for the mines between here and the bridge to the Temple," Usagi said.

"Great, I hate mines…"

After avoid the mine, the trio had to take cover from the sniper and mortar fire, not to mention another encounter with a mech-vehicle. Once they climbed the stairs, and began their trek across the expansive bridge across a steep ravine, they spot the chief target.

"Jurgen Wulf," Usagi said.

Ranma takes a look at the man, as he confers with another GGG officer.

"He seems to have a lot power, but he looks old," Ranma said.

"I'll make sure he's dead, after what he did to ME in Louisiana," Rayne said.

"Count me in, too," Usagi replied.

"Full frontal assault then," Ranma said. And then-

BOOM!

The part of the bridge that was behind them blows up.

"RUN!" Usagi yells, as she begins to sprint.

Ranma and Rayne were not far behind…

"Remember, hold them at bay as long as possible," Jurgen Wulf said, before he goes into the Temple.

"Yes, sir," said Major General D. Traugott, as he saluted. He then turns towards his men.

"Remember, men," Traugott said, as he sees the enemy approach. "Keep them at bay-"

SLICE!

Usagi decapitates Tragott, while still running, as Rayne, while running, removes his military tags. Ranma brought up the rear by leaving behind high explosives while still running.

BOOM!

"And 'boom' goes the dynamite," Ranma said with a smirk, as he runs into the chapel.

As soon as he enters the main floor, he sees a pair of blond, male twins fighting Rayne and Usagi.

"Aw, beautiful ladies," said one twin. "You should date us."

"I wouldn't date YOU, if I was paid to, Simon!" Usagi yelled, as she fought Simon.

"But I didn't hear the word 'no'," Simon said. He then turns towards his brother.

"You hear that, Sigmund?"

"I do, brother," Sigmund said, as he tried to stab Rayne. "We could have a double-date."

"The only thing that will be doubled with be your deaths," Rayne said, as she tried to cut her opponent."

"Ah, a joke!" Sigmund said. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

Commanders Sigmund and Simon Krieger jump out of the way to assess their new opponent.

"Ah, Commando," Sigmund said.

"Care to join us in some hanky panky?" Simon said.

"No, I am with them," Ranma replied.

"A pity," Sigmund said, as he threw a throwing weapon shaped like a swastika.

Ranma, at the last minute, did a limbo trick, by bending backwards. Using the throwing weapon's momentum, Ranma twists his body in such a way, that he was able to send the weapon straight into Simon.

FLIP!

SLICE-THUMP!

"Ack!" Simon said, as he fell to his knees. "I'm…done for…"

BAMF!

"Oh, no!" Sigmund said, as he fell his knees. "I'm done for, too-!"

BAMF!

"Huh?" Ranma said with disbelief. "How can these two clown be dead?"

"Apparently, they were joined on a psychic level," Usagi said. "So, if one died, so will the others."

"Talk about losing the will to live…"

"Well, at least we got their tags-" Rayne said, as she picked up the military tags. And then-

BOOM!

The ceiling is blown up, followed by a rope being lowered.

Mynce looks down from the upper floor.

"Quite playing around," Mynce said. "We still have work to do."

"Well, excuse us," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

Upon reaching the second floor, Mynce confirms her own kills: Captain N. Rausch and High Engineer K. Kephardt.

"Here are their tags," Mynce said, as she gave them to Rayne.

"Thanks," Rayne said. "Oh, by the way, we ran into Hedrox, and he apparently has the artifact."

"What?"

"But he hasn't activated it," Usagi said.

"Well, it's only a matter of time," Ranma said.

"Then we best get to Wulf then," Mynce said, as she turns towards the center entrance of the temple-

SPLURCH!

"Ugh!" Mynce yelped, as her heart was pull out by…Jurgen Wulf.

"No one betrays me, especially a half-vampire," Jurgen said, before dropping both Mynce and her heart.

"MYNCE!" Rayne yells.

"Uh-uh," Jurgen said, as he shook wagged his finger. "The field of battle is in there, if you want to face ME…Jurgen Wulf. Follow me if you dare…"

And with that, Jurgen runs into the central temple area.

"I'll kill that bastard."  
"We all will," Ranma said.

"I have to do something," Usagi said, as she kneels at Mynce's side. She then sees Mynce's heart.

"Rayne, give me her heart."

"But-"

"Time is of the essence."

Not really understanding the whole thing, Rayne gives Usagi Mynce's heart.

"Okay, now what?" Rayne asked.

"Watch, and learn…"

Immediately, the heart re-attaches itself to the rest of the body…

Mynce opens her eyes.

"Mynce!"

"Thirsty…" Mynce said.

"Drink," Usagi said, as she offered her wrist.

Mynce took it, and bit into it.

"Ah," Usagi winced.

Mynce drank greedily before being sated.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"I'll be fine," Usagi said. "And I am sure that there are other…sources to feed from."

"Good."

"You…three must go," Mynce said. "I need to rest."

"Are you sure-?" Rayne asked.

"Just go! Stop Jurgen and Hedrox from waking up Beliar.

"Right," Ranma said, as he cocked his gun. "We got a demon to destroy…and Beliar, too."

The battle was fierce indeed.

One of Hedrox doppelgangers had confirmed that Lt. H. Bogue, the last GGG officer on the Brimstone Society's "hit list", had guest correctly as to how to access the power of Beliar. Unfortunately, that power proved too much for him…

BOOM!

The heart of Beliar juts out in organic spikes, shredding the flesh in the process. Only the face of Hedrok remained somewhat intact…

"I am BELIAR!" the demon lord said. "I have survived Mephisto's fury, and will now reclaim my rightful place!"

"Oh, boy," Ranma said.

Beliar, standing seven feet tall, turns to face Jurgen Wulf and Rayne.

"Now, I will take back what is MINE," Beliar said, referring to the fragments of his body that was merged with the bodies of Wulf and Rayne.

"We will see about that, demon," Wulf said. "After your death, I shall me a god- AUGH!"

Rayne sneaks up and slices into Wulf. Not surprisingly, the commander of the GGG was not harmed.

"THAT was for Mynce," Rayne said.

"Pathetic," Jurgen said. "Doesn't your friend deserved better than that?"

"I'm just getting started…"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi both take on Beliar. As the minutes tick by, Beliar's height and strength increases.

"Aw, you're too slow!" Ranma yells, as he avoids getting impaled.

"Ranma, we have to damage its heart!" Usagi yells, as she leaped over an attempted impalement while taking aim with her German-issued, "Panzershrek" bazooka, and-

BLAM!

POOM!

"Arrrrgh!" Beliar screamed.

"Ay-eeeeeee-!" Usagi yelped, as she was literally rocketed away.

Meanwhile, Ranma manages to hold onto to one of Beliar's horns. He then pressed his M32 Long Machinegun into Beliar's heart, and-

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Arrgh!" Beliar screamed again.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he tried to hold on to the sharp horn. The recoil was pushing him back, but Ranma, in spite of the cuts he felt in his hand. When he ran out of shells, he placed a stick grenade into Beliar's rib cage, and let's go-

BOOOM!

"Arrrrrgh!" Ranma screams, as he felt the full effect of the blast.

"Ranma!" Usagi cried out.

Beliar then begins to collapse inward, causing some sort of vortex. Usagi quickly grabs her husband.

"I got you, dear," Usagi said to Ranma, before all was calm.

SPLAT!

Ranma and Usagi turn to see Beliar's still beating heart…

Meanwhile, Rayne ends Jurgen Wulf's life.

"Ahhh-!"

SLICE!

As Wulf's head rolls away, the artifacts—Beliar's remains—that Jurgen had used, tumbles out onto the floor. All that was left was Beliar's eyes, with one of them being inside Rayne, teeth, a hand, femur and a rib.

"It's over," Rayne said.

"Not quite," Usagi said, as she reaches for Beliar's heart. "I know what needs to be done…"

"Usagi, no!" Ranma yells, as Usagi grabs hold of the heart.

Immediately, it went inside her chest, causing Usagi to scream. Spikes began to jut out of her body, however-

"No," Usagi said through trembling limps. "You're dead. I claim YOU as my power!"

Slowly, the spikes shrank, as Beliar scream in outrage. He may have been a demon, but Usagi, in spite of it all, was a goddess.

And then, she collapses unto the ground.

"Ooof!"

"Damni it Usagi!" Ranma said, as he goes to her side. "You shouldn't be doing crap like this."

"I…I'm sorry," Usagi said. "I just didn't want this…thing to fall in the wrong hands…"

"What about this…other stuff?" Rayne said, as she points Beliar's remaining artifacts.

"They are yours, Rayne," Usagi said. "You'll need them if are to face your father."

"Fine, but I'll give the second to Mynce," Rayne said.

"Done."

Usagi then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Usagi said with a weak smile…"

END FLASHBACK!

"I want to know who my real mother is!" Rayne demanded.

"Rayne, your real mother is Laura Ingalls," Usagi said. "After your father seduced her, you were adopted by a Romanian family, whom I knew that could handle your unique…heritage."

"So, the people who I had thought were my parents…weren't?"

"No. We had thought that you having the name 'Svetlana Lupescu' would have protected you from HIM. Obviously, that would not be the case."

Pause.

"After Kagen killed your adopted parents, you were placed in a special home for others like you, called the Spook House, which was managed by the Brimstone Society. But then you learned about Kagen, and, well, the rest is history."

Rayne growled.

"I wished that you told me all this long ago," Rayne said. "I…I would have wanted to know about my real mother…"

Rayne then turns to face the night sky.

"Then again, she probably would have be killed, too…"

"Well, I knew this day would come, so I brought you your inheritance…"

Usagi produced a gift, which was wrapped in old paper.

"Careful," Usagi said. "It's an antique."

Rayne carefully examines the gift paper. It was post-marked for the year 1937.

"Huh?" Rayne said.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me back in 1937 with this gift," Usagi said. "But things kind of gotten in the way."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rayne carefully opens the package to reveal a book…

"'Little House on the Prairie'," Rayne said.

"First edition, too," Usagi said. "Open the inside sleeve."

Rayne opens it, and sees a note written on the first page. She immediately begins to tear up.

"My mother knew of me?" Rayne asked.

"She did," Usagi said. "She always wondered if it was a mistake to give you up. But, I told her that you were like her…a 'spit fire'. Well, you're dhampire, but still…she wanted me to tell you that she had always loved you…in her heart."

Years of holding back her sadness broke down, as Rayne openly shed tears while hugging Usagi.

Usagi sighed. Kagen will still need to be dealt with, but, for now, Rayne can be the human she was meant to be…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be a brief "Hell-Boy" (parts one and two) tie-in, and then, that that's it. Later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, what about this…'Golden Army'?" Gina asked.

"Well," Ranma said, as he puts his mother's elf blade, the Haldafang, which was given to Usagi as a 'dowry', down. "It all started sometime during the Fourth Age. Mankind was on the rise, while Middle Earth was slowly receding from conscious memory. In fact, it was after the Great Flood that all this had happened.

"You GOT to be kidding," Brittany said. "You're injecting Biblical references in your stories, all of a sudden?"

"Brittany, a lot of things have happened over the years," Usagi said, as she puts down another box from the shelves. "Myths, legends, lore, fairy tales and fables…they all have some validity in fact in one form or another. Religion is the same way. I mean, really, it's not like you had an Anderson Cooper on the spot with a live camera feed or something."

"You got a point…"

"So, what we learn in stories should be qualified as references as the people of the day sees them," Brianna replied.

"Exactly," Ranma said. "Take the Great Flood for example. Yes, we all know about Noah's ark and everything, but do you know that the reason why the Earth was flooded, was because of a planet called 'Aquarius'?"

"'Aquarius'?" Gina asked. "What's that?"

"A water world that warps in and out of normal space every few millennium," Usagi said. "It gets close enough for Earth's gravity to pull the water from the planet, and into the Earth. In fact, some say that it is because of that planet that life was made possible on Earth."

"Wow."

"Not to mention the fact that whenever this planet passes through the Van Patten Belt, new evolutionary changes occur, thanks to intense exposure to cosmic radiation. And doesn't include visits from aliens…"

"But anyway, the point being is that a lot of stuff has happened that ends up in story books," Ranma said. "And in my particular case, one of those legends came back to bite me on the butt…"

FLASHBACK!

Ranma tosses and turns in his bed. For a few nights, he was dreaming of a white skinned woman with golden eyes and pointy ears…

"Help me…my destined love…"

Behind the woman was an army of mechanical men, made from gold…

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME, SON OF ARAGORN!" seethed a white-skinned man with golden eyes and pointy ears. "My vengeance for your family's betrayal shall not go unanswered-!"

"Gah!" Ranma yelped, as he sits up in his bed. He realized that he was in his studio, located within the Baxter Building at "Four Freedoms Plaza" in New York City, New York, on a special assignment…

He then looked to see his wife Usagi, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Man, I got to stop eating out so late," Ranma said, as he gets up from his bed. He then goes to his bedroom window. He then took a look at the Moon…

"Mother, I hope you're not sending me some premonition or something," Ranma said to himself, knowing that Arcadia was an umbral realm of Earth's lone, natural satellite…

And then, he sensed a presence nearby.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he turns to the source of the disturbance. Quietly, he puts on his robe, as he casually walks out his bedroom.

A moment later, he sees a figure standing near the bay windows. This person was cloaked, but was seen in the pale of the moonlight.

"You know, you should call before you come…Moira," Ranma said with a smirk. "And how did you get past the security screens?"

"My apologies, Father," said Moira, as she lowered the hood of her cloak. Although she was half-Vulcan, Moira of Old Rivendall has long been accepted as "elf kind".

"As for how, I used the rays of the Moon."

"Of course, because Science wouldn't suspect such a thing…"

"Ranma, what's going on here?" Usagi said, as she yawned. She was dress only in a Green Bay Packard jersey and bunny slippers.

"Moira decided to pay us a late night visit," Ranma said.

"Good evening, Usagi-mama," Moira said with a slight bow.

"Hi," Usagi replied with a nod and a yawn. "So, what's up?"

"I have learned of a plot by the elves of the House of Balor," Moira said. "Specifically, it is Prince Nuada, King Balor's son that is of concern."

"Nuada," Ranma thought. "Wasn't he the guy who got mad at his dad for signing a peace agreement between humans and elfkind?"

"Correct. In fact, the House of Telcontar was instrumental in facilitating the negotiations."

"Because our house is both man and elfkind," Ranma said. "What has he done this time?"

"Earlier this evening, he has declared war on Humankind, and means to resurrect the Golden Army."

"Oh, my," Usagi said.

"Well, he can't do that without all three pieces of his controlling crown. And Mom has the third piece."

"And now, you have it as well," Moira said, as she presents her father a small wooden box.

"Oh, great," Ranma said. "Now, I am a target…"

"Princess Nuala will be searching for you, in order to reaffirm the treaty. But be careful. Nuada will be relentless."

"So? He'll just be another person to put down, if he 'steps up'."

"Very well," Moira said, as she steps under the rays of the Moon. "But you will find that you might have to do so a lot sooner, Father."

And with that, Moira fades away.

"I wonder what that suppose to mean-?"

BEEP-CHIRP! BEEP-CHIRP! BEEP-CHIRP-!

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she reaches her secured phone from pocket space. She flips open the phone, and sees, on her phone's screen, the symbol of the Technocratic Union.

"Oh, boy…"

"What is it?" Ranma said, as he turns to face his wife.

"Blackwood Auction House was attacked this evening," Usagi said, as a trinary data stream was being fed directly to her mind, through her eyes. It was a standard means of communications tool that the New World Order, a branch of the Technocracy, had perfected to a frightening level (i.e. consumerism, thanks to the other Technocratic branch known as The Syndicate)…

CHIRP!

"Ranma," Usagi said, as closed her phone.

"What?" Ranma replied, as he examined the box.

"I just received word from one of my agents about an attack on the Blackwood Auction House," Usagi said, as she turns towards Ranma.

Ranma looks up towards his wife.

"What happened?"

"Patrons were attacked by 'tooth fairies'."

"…"

"The Black forest variety."

"WHAT?" Ranma yelled. "Those things are like…sentient piranhas, since they eat EVERY part of the victim."

"Well, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense responded…most spectacularly, apparently."

"Oh, let me guess: Frank tore up the neighborhood…again."

"Not only that, but he exposed himself to public scrutiny. The NWO will take care of the public scrutiny, but…"

"But what?"

"The seal of the House of Balor was found at the site," Usagi said. "I don't need to tell you what THAT means."

"Don't remind me," Ranma growled. "It means that Nuada has just declared his true intentions."

"Correct. And Ranma, if that's the case, I have no choice but to reactivate the Skynet Program…through Iteration X."

"Iteration X" was a branch of the Technocractic Union specializes in machine technology and cybernetic research. They were also responsible for the development of the Skynet Program, as well as Skynet's "Terminators". Even though the threat by Skynet was undone, Iteration X still has the capacity to send out an army of killing machines and other offensive cybernetic organism.

"Usagi, I don't want you do that."

"Well, then, we better make sure that Nuada doesn't get access to the Golden Army, because if that happens, I'll have to respond in kind. I don't want to shed blood, but, ultimately, I am responsible for the defense of Humanity. And I WILL crush Humanity's enemies, whether they be terrestrial or otherwise."

Ranma wanted to retort, but, in this particular case, he knew that Usagi was right.

"Then we're going to have to pay a visit to the BPRD then," Ranma said, as he goes into the other room. "And I'm sure that Director Manning will be just thrilled to see me again-"

"I'm coming with you, Ranma," Usagi said.

"Why?"

"If I am present, the Illuminati will have no choice but to differ the final decision to respond to the threat Nuada poises."

The leadership, the inner circle of the Technocracy, was the Illuminati, while the Technocracy's convention heads (NOW, Iteration X, The Syndicate, The Progenitors and the Void Engineers) conducted the operation management through various "amalgam methodologies" (like "Panopticon", which is dedicated to internal security and counter-operations, for example). Ironically, the make-up of the Illuminati consist of Usagi (as "Sailor Cosmos"), Mister Fantastic, Dr. Antonia Stark ("Iron Maiden", who took over her father Tony Stark's spot), Prince Namor of Atlantis ("The Submariner"), Dr. Charles Xavier ("Professor X"), Prince T'Challa of the African kingdom of Wakanda ("The Black Panther", who subsequently took the place of Black Bolt of the Inhumans…when he proved to be a Skrull infiltrator), and Dr. Ranma Saotome (who took Dr. Stephen Strange's place after becoming the newest "Sorcerer Supreme"). Even though Ranma represented everything that was antithesis of the Technocracy's disdain for mysticism, Usagi made sure that the interests of the Tradition mages were represented within this inner circle, as a part of the peace treaty between the Technocratic Union and the Council of the Nine Traditions. Initially, T'Challa did not want to participate, but, after spending the weekend on a date with Usagi, he changed his mind, being very impressed by Usagi's negotiating skills.

Nevertheless, the purpose of the Illuminati was two-fold. One, to map the most likely actions that Humanity will undertake through the art of statistical probability, and then authorize the Technocracy to act upon their recommendations based upon their findings. And, two, the Illuminati was to keep the Infinity Gems safe. Each gem confers immense power to the recipient. As a result, each member of the Illuminati would become guardian over the gems:

The Black Panther was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Space".

Professor X was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Mind".

Ranma was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Spirit".

Iron Maiden was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Reality".

The Submariner was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Time".

Mister Fantastic was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Power".

And Sailor Cosmos was the guardian of the Infinity Gem of "Ego", which contained the consciousness of the cosmic entity "Nemesis", a goddess who existed in the previous Universe BEFORE the so-called "Big Bang". Should the other gems unite, Nemesis will take over Sailor Cosmos's body, since Sailor Cosmos IS Nemesis' reality counter-part. For now, each member of the Illuminati will be responsible from making sure gems are kept safe, though it means placing the gems directly on their foreheads to insure that this is the case. Of course, Ranma didn't like the temptation of having access to such power. Still, as far as Ranma is concerned, better he and his colleagues be guardians of Infinity Gems than a bunch of kooks being the guardians…

"Fine," Ranma said. "But, just to be clear, I'm taking lead on this."

"Fair enough Ranma," Usagi said. "But don't think me cruel for considering counter-measures for Nuada's threat."

"No, I wouldn't DREAM of that, even though a lot of people are going to be hurt in the crossfire."

"…"

The next day…

"I am SO glad that Washington assigned you two for this case," said Director Thomas Manning. "Ever since Dr. Bloom's passing, Francis has been a bit more…uncouth."

"Yeah, we ALL miss Dr. Bloom," Ranma said.

"And the bonus is that we have a specialist in charge of this case."

"Yes, Dr. Kraus, I believe," Usagi said. "He…a specialist in ectoplasmic studies."

"So, you HAVE heard of him," Manning said.

"I have. You know of my association with 'Ghostbusters, Inc.', right?"

"Indeed, I know," Manning said. "Dr. Egon Spengler gave a lecture here a few months ago."

"Right."

"But where is Frank anyway-?"

BOOM!

A heavy door, with the thickness of a bank vault, goes flying down the hall…hot, followed by a large, red-skinned demon with shaved horns…

"I got you," Ranma said, as he caught the demon.

"Oof!" the demon said. "Oh, boy."

"Hello, Francis," Usagi said with a smile.

Francis Bloom (codenamed: "Hellboy") turns his head to look at Usagi.

"Hey, Bunny," Hellboy said, as he smiles a toothy grin. "What brings you by?"

Ranma merely chuckles, while Manning shakes his head in disbelief.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

Later, with the blessing of Director Manning, Ranma and Usagi accompany the BPRD field team to their next assignment. According to one of the lone surviving tooth faeries, after many of its kith were annihilated by a fiery holocaust brought on by Hellboy's girlfriend Liz Sherman (a pyrokinetic), he was purchase at the Troll Market, located in a hidden, underground city underneath the Brooklyn Bridge. Since Ranma (with him being the present "Sorcerer Supreme") and Usagi were already familiar with the Troll Market, due to their mage connections, finding it was a synch.

"A meat locker?" Hellboy said, as he, ectoplasmic specialist Dr. Johann Krause, Ranma and Usagi stood at big hole in the wall, after Ranma slides the fake meat locker door to the side.

"No, Frank," Ranma said, as he placed his magical "Skeleton Key" back into his pocket space. "See?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hellboy said, as he took a drag of his Cuban cigar. He was still

"I am SO glad that an EXPERIENCED paranormal specialist is on this assignment," said Dr. Krause, who existed in a gaseous state, but can move about in a specially modified pressure suit.

"What is THAT is suppose to mean?" Hellboy said accusingly.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Frances," Usagi said gently.

"No, I won't," Hellboy said. "And do you continually call me 'Frances'? It's 'Frank'! Or 'Hellboy'."

"Or surly demon?" Krause offered.

"Keep it up, 'Doctor'," Hellboy said.

"I call you Francis because that is the name I gave you, when Dr. Bloom, Ranma and I found you years ago," Usagi said.

"You know Agent Bloom for THAT long?" Krause asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ranma replied. "Back in World War II, a special military unit was tracking the activities of the Thule Society, when we came upon Rasputin the Mad, and his partners Colonel Karl R. Kronen, Dr. Ilsa Haupstein and Dr. Leopold Kurtz."

"We tracked them down to an island off of Scotland, where Rasputin had just summoned a power entity known as a 'Ogdru Hem', who are avatars of the Wyrm," Usagi said. "Needless to say, we had a serious problem…"

FLASHBACK!

1944 CE: The Isle of Tarmagant, Scotland.

"YOU CANNOT STOP THE END OF HUMAN EXISTENCE!" said the Russian mystic Gregori Rasputin (bald, beard and black robes), as a multi-head dragon-like entity stepped through the portal. "The Ogdru Hem shall once again reign supreme!"

"Oh, boy," Captain Ranma Saotome (US Army) said, as he sized the creature up. A simple elimination mission, this time to end the Thule Society's latest scheme, "Project Ragna Rok", had just gotten nasty. So while the rest of the elimination squad dealt with the "scrubs", Ranma and company dealt with Rasputin himself, since his cohorts had managed to escape the Allied Forces' offensive.

Ranma turns towards Usagi, in her "Sailor Moon" guise, and Dr. Bloom, who were working on shutting down the portal.

"Doc, how much time do you two need?" Ranma asked.

"We need five minutes," said the British paranormal specialist.

"You know, that's nearly an eternity in fighting parlance."

"Just keep them busy, Ranma," Sailor Moon said, as she was going through Rasputin's spell. She will have to undo it properly. Otherwise, the portal could be made permanent.

"Easy for YOU to say," Ranma said, as he turns to face the entity. "Okay, let's do this…"

Ranma closes his eyes, before reopening them again.

DOOM!

With his "Mangekyo Sharingan" active, Ranma could now tap into more of his potential…

"Mangekyo Sharingan no Susano!" Ranma said, as he breathed deeply, taping into his personal chakra network—the eight points of the body that regulates chakra—to increase his power…

Although the Mangekyo Sharingan can allow the user to tap into the power of the gods Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo, how they manifest themselves is unique. In the case of using the power of Susanoo, while some can summon the avatar of the war god, others simply possess his might. Ranma, being the egotistical person that he was, simply summoned Susanoo's might, thus increasing his over all physical prowess. However, the side effect is deteriorating of the eyesight from constant use. However, there are three ways to prevent this.

One, another possessor of the Mangekyo Sharingan must sacrifice his eyes for another.

Two, possess a phenomenal healing factor that would allow for self-regeneration or immortality.

Or, three, the possessor of this type of sharingan must possess godhood.

Due to the fact that Ranma was an immortal with phenomenal regenerative capabilities, due to his alien heritage, and was a certified godling to boot, the martial arts adventurer did not fear losing his sight.

"Now, to increase my power," Ranma said, as he switched fighting stances. "YEAAARRRRGHHHHH-!"

Ranma's hair then went white, as the red in his eyes turned yellow…

THOOM!

Ranma was now "Super Ranma".  
"Impossible!" Rasputin yells. "No man could possess such power!"

"Well, no ordinary man, at least," Super Ranma said, as energy arced across his body. "Now, show you how it's REALLY done…"  
Super Ranma performed a series of mudra hand gestures…

"Great Master, get him before this…abomination can do anything to prevent you from making it across!" Rasputin yells.

The Ogdru Hem roared, as he unleashed a blue flame from all three of its heads. Blue flames were hotter than red flames, and can melt steel rather quickly.

"Oh, no you don't!" came a call from behind Super Ranma. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

A giant heart, made from "solid energy" collided with blue flames, canceling out the attack.

BOOSH!

"Thanks, doll," Super Ranma said, as he completes his ritual.

TING!

"Wind and Water Style Jutsu Combination: STORM OF ICE-!"

With that, Super Ranma flung his arms back, pushed forward, unleashing a huge tornado. As the speed of the cyclone picks up, it begins to collect moisture from the nearby waters around the island. The moisture forms into shards of ice that were razor sharp.

"No-!" Rasputin yells, as he and his god were forced back into the portal, while they were getting cut up.

"RRWRROOOWRL-!" yelled the entity in outrage, as it fell back into its home dimension.

"Now!" Bloom said, as he directs Sailor Moon to reverse the spell.

Using the Runes, Sailor Moon, which circled her head in the form of a virtual text, shuts down the portal successfully.

DOOM!

"We did it," Bloom said with satisfaction.

Ranma begins to calm down, when he sensed something…

"Ranma?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he peeks into the rubble…

BOP!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he held his nose.

"What is it-?" Bloom said, as he and Sailor Moon went towards Ranma's side.

"Goo!"' said a baby demon happily, as he shook his rattle.

"Oh…"

"That little bugger hit me on my nose," Ranma said.

"It's…a demon," Bloom said.

"Duh!"

"He looks so cute," Sailor Moon said, as she picks up the baby. "But why does he have a stone fist…?"

"Usagi, don't get attached to it," Ranma said. "We…got take care of it."

"Ranma, don't you dare harm him," Sailor Moon said, as she clutched the baby demon.

"Usagi, he's a demon!"

"So? You and I both know that every sentient being has the right to exist, unless said being becomes a threat. So how can this child be evil, if he hasn't done anything?"

"Fine, then I suggest that we look into its soul. If it's soul is corrupt-"

"Fine," Sailor Moon said, as she hands the baby to Ranma. "YOU perform the ritual."

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere…"

As Ranma holds the baby, uses his advanced senses to look into the baby demon's soul. He sees that the child was destined to bring about an apocalypse, but he also sees the potential to develop a noble soul…

BOP!

"Ow!"

The baby demon laughs at Ranma's misery.

"Well?" Dr. Bloom asked.

"He…has the ability to do great good and great evil," Ranma said. "He's acceptable."

"Thank you, Ranma!" Sailor Moon said happily, as she took the baby demon into her arms.

"Sailor Moon is quite maternal, isn't she?" Bloom said.

"That she is," Ranma replied.

As Sailor Moon held the baby, the baby demon began to clutch at her chest.

"What's he doing?" Ranma asked.

"It appears that the baby is hungry," Sailor Moon said.

"Then will give it some food then-"

"I would not recommend that, at least not at this stage," Bloom said. "All creatures have unique diets, and demons are of no exception."

"Could the source be from a…goddess?" Sailor Moon asked. "Because…I'm one."

"That would work, since you are, by your very existence, a supernatural creature."

"You mean to tell me that Usagi has to-"

"It's only until the baby has been properly weaned," Bloom said. "Our actions might have taken its mother away."

"Fine…"

Ranma turns towards Sailor Moon.

"Just be careful."

"Okay," Sailor Moon said, as she gently touched her chest…

BLOOP!

"Um, could guys turn around," Sailor Moon said with a hint of a blush. "You know…"

"Of course," Bloom said. "Captain Saotome and I can dismantle this gate."

"Sure," Ranma said, as he takes one last look at his wife, before she began to nurse the baby demon…

END FLASHBACK!

"So, after we found Frank, Usagi and I took care of him, until he was old enough to live with Professor Bloom," Ranma said. "He was SUCH a hell-raiser."

"You mean, 'hell boy'," Hellboy said with a smirk. Thankfully, his red skin hid his embarrassment of how he first came to Earth…

"THAT was an amazing story," Abe Sapien said. Abe Sapien was an amphibious man that had been once human, before becoming the avatar of a fish god during a botched occult ritual. Over the years, Abe could not remember who he was, until Usagi helped him to recover his memories. She is still working to help him return to his human guise…

"Does that make you and Mrs. Saotome Frank's parents?"

"Eh," Hellboy and Ranma said in unison.

"Well, I do," said Usagi. "I fed Francis, changed his diapers, taught him how to read-"

"Okay, we get it," Hellboy said. "Now, stop it, okay?"

Usagi stared at Hellboy, before she began to sniff while tearing up.

"Aw, don't cry!" Hellboy said, as he comforted Usagi. "I'm sorry."

"You really mean it?" Usagi replied.

"Yes, I do. It's just that I got this tough guy image to maintain, and I'm going through a lot of stress right not…"

"Well, say no more, Francis," Usagi said, as she gave Hellboy a kiss on the cheek. "I understand. Ranma is the same way."

"Hey, don't put ME into this!" Ranma said.

"And I KNOW Ranma is proud of you."

"Um, right," Hellboy said, as he broke his hug.

"Wow, I've never known Frank to have a tender side," Abe said.

"And I don't want anyone else to find OUT, Abe," Hellboy said. "At any rate, aren't we supposed to go to the Troll Market or something?"

"Quite right," Krause said. He then taps into he suits microphone. "We are going into the Troll Market. Maintain radio silence. Over and out."

Krause then turns to his party.

"We are ready to proceed."

"Then let's go 'shopping'," Hellboy said.

With that, the mission team begins their trip.

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Upon going deep into the foundation of the Brooklyn Bridge, they came upon the gate of that leads to the Troll Market.

"Oh, great, just great," Hellboy said, as he looks at the door. "This thing looks as thick as a door at Ft. Knock."

"Actually, thicker," Usagi said, as she tapped it. "It's designed to not only withstand conventional attacks, but paranormal attacks as well."

"Like what?"

"Oh, like demons, for instance," Ranma said with a grin.

"Ha, ha."

"We need to find a way to get into the Troll Market," Dr. Krause said.

"Good luck on that," Abe Sapien said, as he used his Etherite goggles, which has moveable lenses built into a 19th century racecar cap, to examine both its physical properties and mystical properties.

"What is it now?" Hellboy asked.

"We're dealing with a complex locking mechanism, complete with Runes," Abe said, as he goes back to the group.

"Unfortunately, the combination is set to randomize ever so often," Ranma said, as he examines the lock. The face had three, large safe dials built within a movable, circular surface.

"As a way of warding off intruders," Ranma said, as he turns to look his group. "I could pick the lock, but given the fact that time is of the essence-"

"Quite right," Krause said. "Then, perhaps, I can lend a hand…"

Krause goes to the look, and looks at it. He then turns a release valve on his containment suit, which slightly deflates. However, his ectoplasmic form escapes to enter into the lock itself…

"Oh, he is going to manually turn the tumblers!" Usagi said.

CLICK-CHUNK!

As the gate to the Troll Market begins to open, Krause returns to his containment suit.

"Gentlemen, and lady, welcome to the 'Troll Market'…"

After getting the feel of the Troll Market, the group splits up, with Krause and Hellboy going in one direction, while Ranma, Usagi and Abe Sapien going to a different direction.

"I'm surprise that everyone here seems to accept you two," Abe Sapien said, as he and his companions walked through the throng of shoppers.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, as he continued his "casual surveillance" of the market.

"Most of the shoppers hear are clearly 'non-human' in appearance, and yet you two go unmolested."

"Abe, activate those goggles of yours, and focus your sight on Ranma and I," Usagi suggested.

"Um, very well," Abe said, as he activates his goggles. He then turns to look at Ranma and Usagi…and gasped.

"Unbelievable," Abe said, as he examined Ranma and Usagi's "true guise".

To Abe, Ranma appeared to have a female aura that was decidedly solid. Furthermore, swirls of colors danced around him in a chaotic fashion…with the ghostly form of a large, white tiger hanging over Ranma. Meanwhile, Usagi appeared to Abe in her full Moon Princess gala, wrapped in sparkles and crystals, while the ghostly of a white crane hovered above…

"Beautiful," Abe said quietly. He has seen auras before, but what he was looking at was stuff of legends.

"Abe?" Ranma said, as he waved his hand in front of the amphibian man. "Hello?"

"My apologies," Abe said. "I've never seen something so magnificent. But…are you really-?"

"Shhhh!" Usagi said, as she placed her finger on her lips. "Ix-nay on the od-gay."

"Oh, then I apologize if I am prying-"

"Naw, it's just that we don't want to be noticed by the wrong crowd," Ranma said.

"You would rather hide than reveal your true selves?" Abe asked.

"Just like these you, Frank and many of these people here have to hide from mortals, we have to hide from immortals," Usagi said.

"But I bet you could tell wonderful stories about yourselves."

"True, true," Ranma said. "I rather not, but there're rules that even WE have to abide by, including not revealing our true natures."

"I see," Abe said. "It's too bad we cannot explore this place."

"Maybe we can," Usagi said. "I know a wonderful food stand in the fourth quadrant that sells a fish delicacy that hasn't been seen on Earth in several millennium."

"I'm not sure…"

"Or, we can go shopping for these rare herbs that I need to get in order to prepare a special potion."

"'Potion'?"

"Usagi likes to dabble in the mystic arts," Ranma said with a smirk.

"'Dabble'? My dear Ranma, I still have my membership as a sorceress in the arcane arts, you know."

"When is the last time you even did a spell?"

"A while ago, I will admit. But that makes it even more important for me to practice."

"Can I come along?" Abe asked excitedly.

"Sure, if it's okay with Ranma."

"You guys don't need to ask for my permission," Ranma said. "And besides, we can split up and see if anyone here knows where Nuada is hold up. After all, you don't buy a bunch of 'tooth fairies', and NOT get noticed."

"Right," Usagi said, as she takes Abe by the arm. "We'll meet you back at the rendezvous point."

"And we'll stay out of trouble," Abe said, as he is pulled along by Usagi.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Ranma said with a smirk. He then turns, and heads further towards the East End of the Troll Market, savoring the sights, smells and sounds as he goes about his surveillance. Relying upon his old Ranger training, he could discern the different smell, and knows that if Prince Nuada was around or not-

And then, he smells a fragrance that he hasn't smelled in years, in any of his life times.

From his memories, Ranma knew that the perform, mixed with the body odor of a female Elf, was unique…

No matter what, my husband, I will love you…even when you have moved on to your next life…

As Ranma passes close to a series of shops, Ranma notices a pale woman, with golden eyes moving across his path. She wore a cloak and a vale, trying to remain unnoticed by all. As she steps down the path, Ranma sees her gold bracelet, signifying her status as a member of the Elven House of Balor.

"Nuala," Ranma said simply, as he stares at the pale beauty.

Nuala, who was trying to escape from her brother's reach, was trying to find the map that would lead to the location of the Golden Army, an ancient army of mechanical men designed to wage war. She was hoping to find the heir of the House of Telcontar, the house that helped to broker the peace between men and elves. Thus far, she was told that her path and the heir's would cross soon. And while deep in her thoughts, she noticed a young man staring at her.

"Oh!" Nuala said, as she quickly scurries in another direction…

Curious, Ranma follows Nuala closely, and avoids the traffic of shoppers—including a flying body—until the Elven Princess enters a scroll shop. Ranma looks around a bit, waited a few minutes, and then entered the shop himself.

TING!

Ranma could smell the dusty scrolls, which lined the walls.

"May I help you?" said a voice.

Ranma turns around to see a man with no mouth walking up to him. He wore a crown and blue robes like someone working in the apothecary.

"Yeah, I am looking for a woman who entered this shop," Ranma said, as he looks about the place.

"Sir, you can't go in there-!"

"Sir, why are you following me?" said a voice from his side.

Ranma turns towards the source.

There, standing tall and regal is Nuala. Even in the Troll Market, she was of refine breeding…

"Yes, well actually, I wanted to ask you some questions, if you don't mind-"

SNIKT!

Nuala had quickly placed a curved, elf blade directly at Ranma's sternum.

"Whoa," Ranma protested. "Now need for that…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was doing some shopping, when they come across "Agent Red" and "Agent Smoke", who were interrogating one of the dwellers of the Troll Market.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP-!

"Hellboy, that is enough!" Krause said. "THAT is an order-!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Usagi said, as she and Abe walk up.

"Well, THIS guy-" Hellboy began to say, only to see that Usagi and Abe were carrying shopping bags.

"Wait, you didn't go shopping, did you?" Hellboy said.

"It was a fascinating experience," Abe said. "We should definitely come here again, after this mission."

"Mrs. Saotome, while I do value your presence on this mission, we should not be indulging in personal pursuits," Krause said.

"What HE said," Hellboy interjects.

"Dr. Krause, the majority of my items ARE 'mission specific'," Usagi replied. "I will admit that I did purchase a few items for myself."

"And you did say to 'blend in', Dr. Krause," Abe said.

"Great, a shopping buddy, as in 'the safe friend'," Hellboy said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that while you are doing your little shopping, Krause and I were actually doing some work."

"Ah," Usagi said, as she hands her bag over to Abe. She then examines the detained creature: a hideous man with a baby's torso sticking out of his chest.

"So," Usagi said to the creature. "Do you know the whereabouts of Prince Nuada?"

"Direct, isn't she?" Krause replied.

"As I told your friends, I ain't talking," said the man.

"Yeah!" said the baby. "You can't make us talk!"

"Even for someone like…me?" Usagi said, as she strokes the man's ears, taping directly into his erogenous zones.  
"Uhhhhh…"

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" the baby said. "Prince Nuada is still here in the market, gathering resources for his war against Humankind!"

"See?" Usagi said with a smile. "We got what we need."

"Then why do I feel the need to take a shower?" Hellboy said, as he sees the man in a catatonic state. "Or maybe…two?"

"Come along now," Krause said. "Our search continues."

"Thank you for helping, little baby," Abe said, as he was the last to leave.

"I'm not a BABY!" said the "baby". "I'm a TUMOR."

"Ewww…"

Meanwhile, a standoff of sorts was occurring between Nuala and Ranma.

"So, you have NOT been sent by my brother?" Nuala asked.

"No, I wasn't," Ranma said. "And quite frankly, why would he? The guy hates humans!"

Nuala was curious about this human, especially since he was in the Troll Market unmolested…

"Your hand, please," Nuala asked.

Cautiously, Ranma did as he was told.

Nuala then placed her hand on Ranma's, and then closes her eyes. Instantly, she began to see that there was more to Ranma than meets the eye.

Nuala then opens her eyes, wide this time.

"You're…you're the latest incarnation of Prince Eldarion, heir to the House of Telcontar. You're Lady Arwen's son…"

Pause.

"And now, you are Ranma Saotome, first among many other identities. But…you're a 'Lord of Chaos'…a godling. You are also 'warrior magus', the present 'Sorcerer Supreme', who has danced across the stars…on a trek of discovery and enlightenment. And…you have a curse that gives you the form of womankind."

Nuala then steps back, as tears began to fall.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were alive? You…my own husband?"

"It's a bit…complicated," Ranma said.

"I have time."

"I-"

BAM!

"RRROWRL!" said an ogre, as he stomps into the shop. To Ranma, he appeared to be a bit on the small side, and possessed a mechanical, right hand…

"That is my brother's servant!" Nuala said, as she moved behind Ranma.

"I figured as much," Ranma said. "Go through the window, while I distract this guy."

"But I don't want to leave you!" Nuala cried out.

Ranma turns towards Nuala, and gives her his patented cocky smile.

"I'm the present 'Sorcerer Supreme', and a martial artist, remember? It's my job to deal with threats like this one."

Nuala looks Ranma, and nods her head. She found herself compelled to listen to him…

"Very well, but please…do not perish before we have had a chance to talk," Nuala said, as she leaves the scene.

"Trust me, I ain't planning on dying anytime soon!" Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance…

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Nuala ran through the Troll Market to get some help, she accidentally bumps into-

BUMP!

"Ah!" Nuala said, as she nearly falls down

"Oof!" Usagi said.

"They should put some traffic signs up around here," Hellboy said, as he took a puff of his cigar smoke.

"I have you Miss…?" Abe asked.

"My name is 'Princess Nuala', of daughter of the late King Balor, of the Forest Elves," Nuala said. "I…I need help-"

WHAM!

Ranma goes sailing across the crowds, with his companions looking at his trajectory.

"It appears that Agent Saotome is the one who needs help," Krause said.

THAK!

"Not on your life, Krause," Ranma said, as he dusted himself off. "I was just maneuvering the ogre right where I want him-"

"'Ogre'?" Usagi said.

"RRWWOOOORL!" said the ogre, as he stomps through the crowd.

"Oh, dear," Abe said.

"We can't have civilians getting hurt in a skirmish between us and it," Krause said.

"Do tell," Hellboy said, as he finishes his cigar.

"Wink the Ogre is my brother's servant and companion," Nuala said. "He will stop at nothing until he has acquired what I have in my possession: the map to the Golden Army."

"The Golden Army?" Hellboy said.

"Long story," Usagi replied. "But we have to make sure that Nuada doesn't get the map."

Nuala turns towards Usagi, and realized that she knows this person.

"You're the Moon Princess!" Nuala said.

"Yes, Princess Nuala," Usagi said with a smile. "It's been a long time since we last met in this world-"

"RROOWRRL!"

"Alright, alright," Hellboy said. "Let's take care of this 'baddie'."

"Careful, Frank," Ranma said. "He's a tricky devil."

"Oh? Like what-"

The ogre throws his right fist, causing his mechanic forearm to extend his fist.

Wrrrrrr-chunk!

BAM!

Hellboy goes flying backwards.

"Like THAT," Ranma said. He then turns to face the ogre, as he retracts his iron fist.

"Well, it looks like I got to deal with this guy."

"Be careful, my husband!" Nuala said.

Usagi hears this, and turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Nuala knows about Eldarion," Ranma replied.

"Oh. Got it."

Ranma then focuses on the ogre.

"RRROWRL!" the ogre said, as he was about to attack again.

Ranma moves in low, and performs a powerful uppercut fist attack, with a twist.

WHAM!

The ogre sails away, until he ends up in a thrasher machine, used to refuse disposal, which, unfortunately, crushes the creature.

SQUISH!

"Arrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhh…"

"Uh, I didn't mean to do…that," Ranma said with a wince.

"It wasn't your fault, Ranma," Usagi said, as she placed a hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"I know, but…I should have been more careful-"

"Where is he?" Hellboy demanded, as he looks around the market place.

"He is 'paste', Agent Bloom," Krause said.

"Huh?"

"Ranma has defeated him," Abe said.

"Ah, I wanted to take care of him for busting my Cuban cigar…"

Nuala, satisfied that the danger has been abated, goes to Ranma.

"My beloved, I am glad that you are well," Nuala said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Um, Nuala…"

"Princess Nuala, it is imperative that we get you to our headquarters for safety," Krause said.

Nuala turns towards Ranma.

"What do you think I should do, beloved?" Nuala asked.

"I agree with what Krause had said," Ranma replied. "At the very least, we can re-assess the situation."

"Well, if nothing else, then we should leave," Hellboy said.

"Aw, I wanted do more shopping though," Usagi whined a bit.

"You ALWAYS want to do more shopping," Ranma said with a smirk. "What am I? An ATM or something?"

A short while later, the BRPD team, with Princess Nuala in tow, is at the first entrance of the Troll Market…

"Wait, husband," Nuala asked, as she stops the group. "Do you have the third piece to the controlling crown?"

"Yes," Ranma said, as he reveals the box that contained centerpiece of the controlling crown. He then opens the box.

"Ohhhhh," Nuala said, as she sees the centerpiece.

"I believe that BPRD should protect that piece," Krause said, as he reaches for the box. "I would like to put this and the map into protective custody-"

SLAM!

"No," Ranma replied. "This piece has been in my family for…ever, and I gave my word that would protect it."

"And I will keep the map with me," Nuala said. "Its significance is that my father wanted to me retrieve it, just before my brother had killed him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Usagi said. "King Bolar was a good man."

"Thank you, Moon Princess…"

"Be as it may, you should turn over the map to me, for safe-keeping," Krause said.

"I…I cannot," Nuala said, as she tucked the wooden roll in her cloak. "I have to keep it safe, like my father would have it."

"But-"

"You heard the lady, Krause," Hellboy said.

"But-

"Krause, I'll personally look after her," Ranma said. "Okay?"

"Very well, Ranma. I will hold you personally responsible for keeping both artifacts safe."

"Will do-"

"I want the one who killed my companion 'Wink'," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turns towards a male Forest elf.

"Oh, no!" Nuala said.

"Who are you, sir?" Abe asked.

"It's Nuada," Ranma said. "The guy we're looking for."

Nuada scans the group with his gaze, until he sees that his sister Nuala clutching Ranma's arm.

"So, you're the reincarnation of Eldarion," Nuada said to Ranma. "And you brought friends…"

"And we brought weapons," Hellboy said, as he brings out his gun.

"Francis, be careful," said Usagi. "Prince Nuada is a trickster."

Nuada turns towards Usagi.

"I recognize you, Moon Princess," Nuada said. "You are the daughter of Queen Serenity of Lunaria, and heir to the Silver Millennium."

"Aye, I am," Usagi said, as she steps forward slowly.

"And you fight for these humans who have crystallized this world into a state of 'unlife'?"

"I guide them through love and justice, so that this world of ours can achieve 'balance'," Usagi said.

"'Love and justice'?" Nuada scoffed. "'Balance'? LOOK at this world for what is true! I've seen the dark future that awaits this world. Only I can prevent that future from happening, by taming the impulses of human selfishness. In the past twenty years, it has only gotten worse, thanks to these…'Children of Autumn'."

"Children of what?" Hellboy said.

"The Fae are rooted in glamour," Abe said. "In fact, they feed upon it. Disbelief and a lack of imagination makes it nearly impossible for the Fae to exist, which is why we needed those special glasses to see the identity of the troll from earlier."

"Ah. But…how come I can see some, and not the other?"

"Because some of the Fae are strong enough to exist in spite of disbelief," Krause said. "Same thing with ghosts and specters."

"Ah."

"Nuada, the future is not set," Usagi said. "I know that you went to see the modern precognitive soothsayers, the Cult of Ecstasy, but they should have told you what I am telling you now."

"They have, which is why I have to act now. But first…"

Nuada turns towards Ranma.

"Were you the one who killed Wink, 'old friend'?" Nuada asked.

"It was an accident," Ranma said evenly.

"Then that is all I need to know."

With that, Nuada takes out what appeared to be a golden egg.

"Oh, brother, no!" Nuala said.

"Is that-?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"Is what?" Krause asked anxiously.

"An elemental egg," Usagi said.

"An egg is going to…harm us?" Hellboy scoffed. "Give me a break-"

CLICK!

The clockwork mechanism opens to reveal a large, green jellybean.

"A jellybean? Give me a break."

"Nuada, don't do this!" Ranma said. "Don't be a hypocrite!"

"Sacrifices will always be necessary," Nuada said, as he takes the large bean into his hand, and then pressed it close to his mouth.

"Kill the one who possesses Eldarion's soul," Nuada said, as he flings the bean towards a grate.

"Don't let it get to water!" Nuala said.

KTCH!

"I got it!" Abe said, as he catches the bean. "There, that wasn't too bad-"

The bean simply leaps out of Abe's hand.

PLONK!

"Um…"

"Oh, Abe," Hellboy said, as he shook his head. "But at least we got some action of this latest farce."

"What should we do?" Krause said.

"Get Manning and Liz on the phone," Usagi said. "Have your agents clear the streets."

"But-"

"Please, just do it-!"

THOOM!

A small quake could be felt in the immediate area, as people suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell is that?"

"Nuada just unleashed a 'Plant Elemental'," Ranma said.

"A 'Forest God'," Nuala said.

"A what-?"

THOOM!

A gigantic, vaguely humanoid plant creature bursts out of the street. It's head, which looked like an oval-shaped, green orb was encased by leaves, making appear as if it wore a crown.

"SKREEEE!" the creature roared, as it used its vine-like arms to whack everything in its path.

"Oh, you mean like that 'Swamp Thing' guy, or something," Hellboy said.

"Yeah, or SOMETHING," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Nuada, how dare you-" Usagi said, as she turns to face the Forrest Elf, only to see that he was gone.

"Huh?"

"We need to subdue this creature," Krause said.

"Agreed," Ranma replied. He turns towards Abe.

"Abe, watch over Nuala for me," Ranma said.

"Of course," Abe said.

"But-" Nuala began to say.

"It's be okay," Ranma replied. "You got to trust me."

Nuala looks into Ranma's eyes…

"I will."

"Good," Ranma said with an infection smile. He then turns towards Krause.

"Make sure that the area is cleared. Usagi, Frank and I will deal with the crisis."

"Of course, Ranma," Krause said, as he goes to coordinate activities with Manning and Liz…

"Ranma, Nuada disappeared," Usagi said.

"I noticed," Ranma replied. He then turns towards Hellboy.

"Frank?"

CLAK!

Hellboy had acquired a very large gun from a field agent, which he calls "Big Baby".

"Ready to rock and roll," Hellboy said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he turns to face the plant elemental. "Let's end this before people are seriously injured…or worse."

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 23**

**

* * *

**

As the plant elemental rampaged through the streets, Ranma surveys the scene…

"So, when are we going to take out this 'weed'?" Hellboy asked.

"Francis, not everything has to be solved by violence," Usagi said. "Clearly, Nuada wants to create chaos while trying to go after Ranma."

"And the point being…?"

"So, we give the elemental what it wants," Ranma said, as turns towards the he companions. "Usagi, do you remember the spell to send this guy to Arcadia?"

"Um," Usagi said, as she looks up at the night sky. She sees that the Moon was "full".

"It's going to be difficult to establish a 'moon path', since connections wouldn't have connectivity. But…yeah, I think I can."

"Alright. Frank, you're with me…"

And, with Ranma turns around, and run towards the creature.

"You could at least give me SOME idea of what you are talking about-"

"Frank," Liz said, as she runs over to her boyfriend. "What's the score?"

"We're going to play 'chicken'," Hellboy said.

"Liz, have everyone cleared out?" Ranma asked.

"Um, yes, but-"

"That's all we need-"

"Help!" said a woman, who was banging on her car door.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"I accidentally locked my baby inside the car!"

"Come with us and out of the way, lady," said Krause, as he and Abe began to escort the woman out of the danger area.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "You forgot someone?"

"Huh?"

Hellboy rips out the lady's car door.

WRUNCH!

He then, gently, takes the lady's baby out of the car.

"There you go," Hellboy said to the child. "Coochie-choochie-coo!"

"Goo!" the baby said happily.

"Here you go, ma'am," Hellboy said, as he hands the child over to the woman.

"Th-thanks?" the woman replied, before being escorted out of the area.

Satisfied, Ranma turns toward the plant elemental.

"Hey, cabbage-patch!" Ranma yells.

"Skreee?" the plant elemental said.

"Frank?"

Hellboy aims his pistol into the air, and-

BLAM!

"SKREEE!"

"You're supposed to get its attention, not shoot it!"

"Well, tomay-toe, toma-toe…what's the difference?"

"The difference is that we want to resolve things peacefully. Now, maneuver it so that we can send it over towards Usagi."

"What's she going to do?" Hellboy asked.

"Send it home…"

Meanwhile, Usagi began her spell casting. Normally, she, being a Technocrat, would avoid such open displays of magic, but in this case…

_Moonlight…star bright!_

_First celestial body I see tonight!_

_Link the Earth mother to the Moon daughter,_

_A bridge for, I shed a drop of blood for barter!_

With that, Usagi used one of her now extended fingernail-claws to dig into palm to prick her palm.

SPLURCH!

"Owie!" Usagi winced.

A drop of potent blood falls from her left hand. When it hits the pavement, the Moon seemed to get brighter…

TING!

Usagi then began to glow, as sparkles danced around her.

"She did it!" Nuala said, as she smiled happily. "The Moon Princess established a Moon Path!"

"Coming through!" Hellboy said, as he and Ranma ran down the street towards the Moon Path.

"Skreee-!"

Hellboy then sees lots of sparkles in one area.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he takes out an ancient flute from pocket space. "You move to the side. If the plant elemental deviates from the path that I want it to go on, shoot it."

"Now, you're talking my language…"

Soon, Ranma stops at the edge of the Moon Path. The last thing he wants is to get sucked up into another dimension, since he was never sure when he will be able to get back.

"Okay, I got to do this," Ranma said, as he begins to play the Forest Song of the Kokiri…

"What is THAT music Ranma is playing?" Krause asked.

"It's…it's beautiful!" Abe said.

"I heard better," Hellboy said, just as he gets a whap in the stomach by his girlfriend. "What?"

"My husband is playing an ancient song in order to communicate with the Forest God," Nuala said with a smile. "He remembers the old ways…"

Seemingly, the plant elemental calms down, as he appeared to understand.

"Skreeee…"

Ranma, while still playing his flute, moves out of the way, in order to allow the plant elemental to finally…go home.

FWOOSH!

And thus, the plant elemental was gone.

"Did you destroy it?" Krause asked.

"No," Usagi said tiredly. "It's now where it should be…"

"Well, crisis averted, eh?" Hellboy asked, as he lights another of his cigars.

Ranma was about to say something, when he noticed Nuada's presence…

"It appears that you haven't forgotten your connection to your mother's heritage," said Nuada from behind.

Ranma turns around to see Nuada, just as the others converge around the martial artist.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"The fact that you can play such a song means that you STILL have a connection to the old ways," Nuada said.

"Of course he does, brother!" Nuala said. "It's his spirit that matters."

"Indeed," Nuada said, as he slips his hand on the handle of his extendable spear. "But let us do away with all pretenses. Both of us have other concerns, with some concerns more important than others."

Ranma notices a twitch in Nuada's muscles, and came to a realization.

"Nuada, don't-!"

Suddenly, Nuada extended his elfin spear towards Liz, knowing that someone else would intercept the attack. However, he didn't know that it would have been the demon Hellboy.

"Liz, no-!" Hellboy said, as took the blow.

SPLURCH!

"Arrgh!"

"FRANK!"

"That kind of hurt," Hellboy said with a buckle.

"A pity that it wasn't you, shadow of Eldarion," Nuada said, as he snaps the blade, knowing that his spear would be restored to its normal form and sharpness.

Ranma goes over to Hellboy, as the demon winced.

"No!" Usagi said, as she goes over to Hellboy.

Ranma angrily turns to face Nuada.

"You've gone too far, Nuada," Ranma said.

"So, the demon is special to you?"

"When I have to change his diapers, yeah, he IS."

"Gee, thanks," Hellboy grimaced.

"You know what I want, shadow of Eldarion," Nuada said. "Otherwise, the death and destruction will continue.

Ranma rose to his feet.

"Ranma…?" Usagi said with worry.

"Husband?" Nuada said.

"Then, let's make this interesting," Ranma said. He then turns towards Nuala.

"Nuala, the map."

"But-"

"As long as your brother does not have the final piece to the controlling crown, we still have a chance at stopping him."

"How will you do that?" Nuada said.

"You have the location of the Golden Army, I have the final piece. We will duel for control of the Golden Army."

"Ranma, you cannot give this criminal access to an indestructible army," Krause said.

"That will be the least of our worries, if Nuada has control over the Golden Army," Ranma said, as he glances over to Usagi.

"I accept your proposal, with one proviso," Nuada said. "My sister comes with me."

"Brother!" Nuala said.

"That will be up to her, of course," Ranma said.

"But of course," Nuada said with a smirk. "Take your time, shadow of Eldarion…"

"You're not going to give that freak the final piece, are you?" Liz asked, as flames leapt from her eyes. "After what he had done to Frank?"

"My concern is with Frank, Liz," Ranma said. "And need time to prepare anyway."

Ranma then turns towards Nuala.

"Nuala, do you trust me?" Ranma asked gently.

"I do, husband."

"Go with him. We'll catch up."

"Of course," Nuala said, as she gently squeezes Ranma's hands. She then breaks off and faces her brother.

"I will go with you, brother," Nuala said with sadness.

"Good," Nuada said, as he watches his sister move to his side. "I expect you to NOT be late, shadow of Eldarion."

And with that, the son and daughter of the late King Balor disappear like vapor.

"What's going on here?" Director Manning said.

"Colonel Saotome allowed a criminal to escape with the map and a hostage," Krause said.

Manning turns towards Ranma.

"Is this true?"

"Director Manning, we have to prep for emergency surgery," Usagi said.

"Why?"

"Because of THIS," Liz said accusingly, as she points to the shrapnel in the side of Hellboy's chest.

"Oh, dear…"

"But the map-" Krause said.

"The map is useless with the final piece of the controlling crown," Ranma yelled. "Get it?"

"Fine, we'll play it your way, but you are playing a dangerous game."

"No kidding…"

Back at BRPD, Abe and Ranma, trained in emergency medicine, takes a look at the wound.

"Nasty bugger," Ranma said, as he looks at the piece. "Elfin metal is designed to be regenerative, which is why the Elves have always been formidable…"

"This is bad," Abe said. "Every time I attempt to pull it from Frank's wound, he seems to go in deeper."

"That's because it's designed that way…"

"Can't you do something about it?" Liz said with worry.

"I'm a doctor, remember?" Ranma said with a smile and wink. "My specialty is emergency medicine and mysticism."

"Because you are the Sorcerer Supreme, correct?"

"Exactly."

"What should we do then?" Abe asked.

"First, we make sure we have a steady blood supply, in order to prevent brain damage."

Ranma turns towards his wife.

"You ready?" Ranma asked.

Usagi made sure that she was comfortable, as the attending physician secures the IV unit into her arm.

"Just give me a moment to…change," Usagi replied.

FWOOMP!

"Ready," Trigona said, as she towered over everyone in the room.

"My goodness!" Krause said. "You…you're a demon!"

"Ruler of Diyu, to be exact," Trigona replied. "I am a woman of many facets…"

"We need Usagi to be in her demon guise in order to properly give Frank the means to survive the trauma of extracting the metal fragment," Ranma said.

"Um, the blood in flowing into Agent Hellboy," the attending physician said nervously.

"Good," Ranma said, as he secures his surgical mask. He looks at Abe.

"You're ready?"

"I suppose I am," Abe said with a sigh.

And with that, the medical procedure begins…

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

A short time later...

"Well, we'll have to wait until Frank recovers in an hour," Ranma said, as he drank one of Hellboy's beers. He then turns towards Abe.

"You want one?" Ranma asked.

"Um, thank you," Abe replied, as he takes his seat next to Ranma in the main study while accepting the beer.

"You're welcome."

"Tell me, what is the back story between you, and Nuala and Nuada?" Abe asked.

"Well, years ago, there was another Earth called 'Middle Earth'. This was before this previous 'Age of Man', when the world looked remarkably different than the one we live now."

"I do not understand," Abe said.

"Every so often, the planets would align. When that happens, the Earth goes through a massive upheaval that destroys everything. When that happens, human civilization collapses into nothing, thus forcing human beings to start again. In fact…another cosmic shift is scheduled to occur around…2012, Common Era."

"Oh, my."

"Oh yes. Another cosmic event that remarkably changes the Earth, is when the water world of 'Aquaria', makes a pass too close to the Earth. When that happens, the waters from that world migrate to Earth, flooding it. They say that these very waters is what made life on Earth possible, as well as inspire such legends as 'Noah's Ark' and junk."

And when will THAT phenomenon occur?" Abe asked.

"Not for a few thousand years, thankfully."

"Ah."

"And sometimes, non-natural forces, like the Sheeda, the progenitors of the Fae and the Sidhe, would travel back in time from the year 5 Billion, Common Era, to either pick the bones of the carcass of the destroyed civilization like piranha, which is why there is such little evidence of such places like the lost kingdom of Atlantis."

"Okay, so, about Nuada and Nuala…?"

"In the previous cycle, I was Prince Eldarion of Gondor, son of Aragorn the Strider and Arwen of Rivendal," Ranma said. "My best friend at the time was Nuada, and my future bride was Nuala. In fact…we had married, with her brother being the equivalent of my 'best man'."

Ranma pauses for a moment.

"Unfortunately, a rival human kingdom, who wanted to take advantage of the Elves' departure from Middle Earth, began to encroach on the lands of the Elves. King Balor and a few others were one of the few elfin communities that chose not to leave the Earth, and so…they fought."

"Oh, my!"

"It was a war of attrition, even with my father's help, the battles that occurred were brutal. Balor, out of desperation, especially after losing an arm, sought the help of a goblin blacksmith, since the dwarves had refused to get involved in the war."

Pause.

"And so, a 'Golden Army' was created that turned the tide most spectacularly."

"From what I have read, an entire kingdom was destroyed, with the deaths of every man woman and child," Abe said.

"And that is why Balor, at the end of the day, chose to end the war with a permanent ceasefire," Ranma said. "Being half-elf and half human, as Eldarion, a truce was made. The three pieces of the controlling crown with be given to the line of Balor, the line Telcontar, and the line of Men, while the Golden Army was locked away forever, and in hiding."

Pause.

"Unfortunately, Nuada did not agree to the truce, and chose a self-imposed exile. Meanwhile, Nuala chose to end our marriage before we even had a chance to have a honeymoon, in order to be there for her father in his time of grief. And so, my marriage to Princess Nuala was annulled. Shortly after I took my father's place as King, I would go on to a new love, Princess Serena but, before the marriage could be compensated, I died the last vestige of Lord Sauron's grand armory…"

The irony was that Eldarion's future incarnation, Ranma Saotome, had fought on Eldarion's side while defending the Minas Tirith. Even more ironic, Ranma was named Eldarion's heir, since he had no sons, and thus fulfilled Eldarion's role as the King of the Reunited Kingdom Gondor and Arnor, with Queen T'Pol as his consort. He rule until son, Prince Darion, married into the line of the House of Telcontar, by way of one of Eldarion's youngest sister, before moving on. Thus, the prophecy of the line of the House of Telcontar, that the heir of the King of Aragorn and Queen Arwen would live twice to fulfill the obligation of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor, would be fulfilled…

"And that was that. I would be reborn as yours truly."

"Ah," Abe said. "But tell me this: why did Nuada not support the treaty? Surely, the Golden Army had, for all intents and purpose, won the day with the destruction of the very people who started the war."

"Because his wife, the elfin Lady Gwendolyn of the Lolthlorien, had been killed during the days of the first skirmishes," Ranma said with a sigh. "Gwyndolyn was one of my cousins on my mother's side."

Pause.

"But, anyway, I guess Nuada finally snapped, and decided that using the present state of the world was a good enough excuse to take control of the Golden Army."

"Do you think we'll stop him," Ranma said. "Otherwise, as I said before, things will go from bad…to worse."

Meanwhile…

"You should rest, you know," Liz said, as she turns away from a sleeping Hellboy.

"Naw, I'll be okay," Usagi replied. "But, you should get some rest yourself, Liz."

"I'm okay, Usagi," Liz said. "Just tired."

"Which is precisely why you should get some rest, especially since you are pregnant," Usagi said with a smile.

Liz's eyes go wide.

"But, how-?" Liz asked.

"Liz, I've been a mother for a long time," Usagi said. "I know these things."

"Okay, but don't tell anyone, especially Frank."

"Liz, sooner or later you have to tell Frank about your condition," Usagi said. "Otherwise, he'll think your hiding something."

"I don't know, Usagi," Liz said with a sigh. "I know I should, but things will be different for us."

Liz turns away.

"And I don't know if Frank will be a responsible father."

"Liz, no one knows if he will," Usagi said, as she looks over towards Hellboy. "I raised him until he was old enough to stay with Dr. Bloom. So trust me, in spite of taking more of Ranma's personality, I know my adopted son well. He'll be fine, as long as you are willing to trust h."

Usagi then turns towards Liz.

"And besides, I can't wait to have grand-babies," Usagi said with a smile.

"Huh, I see…"

"But seriously, you should take easy."

"Well…I could use a cup of coffee," Liz said, as she turns towards the door that leads to the medical recovery room.

"Yes, I'LL take the coffee, YOU take the tea."

"Huh?"

"Your pregnancy, remember?"

"Would you stop being fussy?" Liz said with annoyance. "This is my first one…I SHOULD have some leeway, you know."

And with that, Liz leaves the room.

Usagi smiles, as she sits down on a nearby chair. As she rests comfortably, while looking at Hellboy, she suddenly felt a blade to her neck.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as Prince Nuada leans in close.

"Moon Princess…fancy meeting you here," Nuada said, as he whispers into Usagi's ears.

"Nuada," Usagi replied, as she swallowed. "Why are you here? We're suppose to meet you at the location of the Golden Army."

"That is true," Nuada said. "But I want the shadow of Eldarion to know my own pain."

"So, you're going to cut my throat?"

"No. He's going to give me his piece of the controlling crown, before he could challenge me to immortal combat."

"You should not that killing me won't stop Ranma from stopping you…or me for that matter."

"True," Nuada said. "I know that you are one of the immortals of legends…"

Nuada, with his other hand, points his extendable elfin spears at the still sleeping Hellboy.

"But I doubt the demon is."

"…"

Just then, Liz enters the room.

"Fine, I have the tea, and you get the coffee-" Liz said, before see Nuada behind Usagi.

SPLASH!

"Hold it!" Liz said, as her burn with fire. "Don't move, or-!"

"Or cause the pain for your friends?" Nuada said. "I don't think so. If I kill the Moon Princess here and now, what would your beau think of the person who could have prevented his adopted mother's death?"

"…"

"Liz, it'll be okay," Usagi said.

"Of course it will. Tell the shadow of Eldarion that he is to give me the final piece to the controlling crown, or the Moon will set for the final time."

"But that's not part of the deal!" Liz said.

"I've changed the deal; pray I don't change it further?" Nuada said with a smirk.

'Now, why does THAT sound familiar?' Usagi thought to herself.

And with Usagi and Nuada disappear in a cloud of vapor.

WOOSH!

"Damn!" Liz said with frustration. "How could I just let them go like that?"

Liz then goes over to where Hellboy was seemingly sleeping.

"Frank, I'm sorry about that," Liz said with sniff.

Hellboy opens his eyes.

"Now why would you be?" Hellboy said, as he sits up.

"Frank? You're okay?"

"Never been better, thanks to Bunny."

"Well, Bunny has been kidnapped!"

"It was all a part of the plan," Ranma said, as he, Abe, Krause and Manning enters the medical recovery ward.

"What?"

"We needed to test Prince Nuada's resolve," Abe said.

"And?" Liz asked.

"Unfortunately it's worst than we thought," Krause said.

"Based upon on statistical analysis, casualties on both sides will be at a high rate," Manning said.

"My god," Liz said.

Liz then turns towards Hellboy.

"And YOU were in on this 'sting' all this time?" Liz said accusingly.

"Well, I should be the one mad at you from keeping your pregnancy a secret. I mean…I thought we love each other."

"I do, Frank," said Liz, as she hold Hellboy's hand. "I'm just scared, that's all."

"Me too, baby," Hellboy said. "And I wouldn't know what to do, if you weren't by my side."

"Aww," Liz said, as she shared a kiss with the demon.

"As much as I like this 'Kodak' moment, we have a mission to complete," Krause said.

"Where are we heading, then?" Abe asked.

"Antrim, Northern Island," Ranma said. "That's where the Golden Army is 'sleeping'."

"While you all go on ahead, I'll coordinate activities with the British MI-13," Manning said.

"I wonder if we have time to stop for a pint of Guiness," Hellboy wondered.

Soon, Ranma and company arrives at their destination.

"All I see is a bunch of rocks and stuff," Hellboy complained.

"Let's see," Abe said. "Well, we SHOULD be at the right location."

"We are," Ranma said, as he takes out his flute from pocket space.

"You will open a gateway to a pocket realm, Colonel Saotome?" Krause asked.

"Indeed," Ranma said. "It's customary to summon the master of the house…"

With that, Ranma places an ethereal tune, which causes a rock formation to sit up. It's chest opens at ground level to form a doorway.

"Impressive," Hellboy said, as he smokes a cigar.

"I am a doctor, after all," Ranma said.

"Feh."

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

A few minutes later, once the ground settles, someone exits the stone humanoid…

"I see someone," Liz said.

An old goblin in a wheel chair/cart exits the stone arch.

"Greetings," said the goblin. "I take it that you are here to see Prince Nuada?"

"We are, Master Craftsman," Ranma said. "I am 'Doctor Ranma', the present Sorcerer Supreme. These are my companions, and we seek entrance into your umbral realm."

"And what fee will you pay me for entering my domicile, sorcerer?"

"Why can't we just, I know, move him out of the way?" Hellboy asked.

"Because only HE can provide the way to another mention as a sort of living key," Abe said. "We enter without his permission, and we could end up somewhere else."

"Precisely," the goblin said. "Well?"

"I can give you a boon, Master Craftsmen," Ranma said, as he presents the goblin one of his Starfleet combadges. "This will allow you to communicate with Humankind at your leisure and on any level. But most importantly, you may make a request of me for anything at any time, so long as the request does neither directly or indirectly an innocent soul."

Ranma then tosses the piece to goblin.

"Ah," the goblin said, as he examines the piece. "I sense precious and rare metals encased in gold and platinum."

"Yes."

"I accept," the goblin said. "Come, follow me…"

As the group walks inside the stone figure, Hellboy turns towards Ranma.

"You got that at a 'Star Trek' convention, huh?" Hellboy said with a smirk.

"No, I didn't," Ranma replied. "I got it from a possible future timeline were there really IS a Starfleet."

"You don't say…"

After entering the stone giant, everyone could see a massive, underground city that once stood proud, but was now steeped in death and decay.

"My apologies for the state of your home, Master Craftsman," Ranma said, as he looks around the cavernous city. It reminded him of Moira, during the time of the War of the Ring of Sauron…

"This was a beautiful place once."

"You've been here, Doctor?"

"Indeed, when the world was once known as 'Middle Earth'."

"It is a shame that magic and imagination is fleeting these days."

"What happened to this place?" Liz asked.

"When the world changed, many hidden realms such as this one died out," the old goblin said. "Some us thought we can stay behind, after the Great Migration to Arcadia took place. But that was foolish thinking. Slowly, we either faded away, or took on human guises to be a part of humankind. On occasion, have our descendants realized their fae potential by revealing themselves in a physical way, but even then, that has been a rarity…"

The old goblin turns towards Liz.

"You are a descendant of a fire elemental, for example, my dear," the old goblin said.

"But…I am a pyro-kinetic."

"How do you think such things are possible? Wizards, psychics, witches, and shamans…your blood flows with the heritage of gods, angels and the Fae, although it is equally possible to be spawns of dark gods, demons, elementals and dark fae. Your science consider you an aberration of your 'human evolution', when, in fact, you are simply recovering what was loss."

"Oh. But…if that's the case, why would I be lumped into the bad category?"

"It's not much as elementals are 'bad', it's that they are forces of nature, which would make them amoral. Would you call a hurricane evil?"

"No."

"Then there you go…"

"Have you been here by yourself?" Abe asked.

"The angel of Death visits me often, but we do not need see her this day."

"Master Craftsman, maybe I can help you go to Arcadia, so you can be with your people again," Ranma offered.

"I appreciate that, sorcerer, but my place is here," the old goblin said. "Somebody will have to watch over the Golden Army, especially ME…since I was the one who made those monsters."

The old goblin points to his legless body.

"And I paid the price for my master handiwork in an accident."

"We apologize for your loss," Krause said. "Question: is there any weakness that the Golden Army may have?"

The old goblin looks at Krause.

"I afraid that if there is a weakness, it will have to be something that I have not factored in, when I created those armored monsters."

"Great, then we're screwed," Hellboy said.

Soon, after departing the company of the Goblin Craftsman, who refused to go into the armory, they see, at the central platform. Underneath a raised dial was a series of gears and cogs. No doubt, once the cogs begin to move, so will the Golden Army: seventy time seventy, or 4900 armored troops.

"Now," Ranma said, as he turns to face the group. "Now, you all got the new ammo?"

"Of course, Colonel," Krause said. "But their properties are strange."

"What material are you using for the shell?" Abe asked.

"The material is called 'Nth metal'," Ranma said. "From my recollection, the Golden Army can self repair."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Hellboy replied.

"No. You can break these guys apart, they will repair themselves by putting themselves back together."

"So, we'll be fine, then?" Liz asked.

"Are you a good shot?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"Then we'll survive the initial wave, if Nuada decides to use the Golden Army."

"Chances are that he will," Abe said.

"I know," Ranma replied.

"Which means that we would be facing a battle of attrition," Liz said.

"I like those odds, actually," Hellboy replied, which warranted stares.

"…"

Once the group reaches the top of the stairs, they see Nuada, Nuala and Usagi, who was now dressed in elfin garb.

"Ranma!" Usagi yells.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma replied. He then turns to face Nuada.

"Okay, now what?" Ranma asked.

"The final piece, of course," Nuada replied. "And no tricks. I know that in this newest incarnation of yours, you are a 'Chaos Lord'."

"Oh, perish the thought, Nuada," Ranma said, as he presents the box containing the last piece of the controlling crown.

"Give it to me. My blade has been soaked with 'Hind's Blood'."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Hellboy asked Ranma.

"It means he'll kill Usagi…permanently, without being able to regenerate," Ranma said. In truth, he knew that Usagi would simply reincarnate, like the phase of the Moon, but not for a long time…

"Precisely. So, the final piece?"

"Don't, husband!" Nuala said.

"Nuala, please trust me," Ranma said, as he tosses the box.

THUMP!

KTCH!

"Now," Nuada said, as he takes out the last piece of the controlling crown out of the box, after pushing Usagi away. "A new age is upon us…"

With that, he fits the last piece in place.

KATK!

"My army will be at my command," Nuada said, as he places the controlling crown on his head.

"Do you doubt me, my Golden Army?" Nuada bellowed.

And with that the master gears begin to turn, as the entire Golden Army begins to wake up.

"Look what you have done!" Krause yells.

"You should relax, Herr Doctor," Ranma said, as he turns towards Usagi. "Now, Usagi."

Usagi embraces Nuada.

"What are you-?" Nuada said bewilderedly.

"What?" Nuada said, as he turns to face his sister and Usagi, who now appeared to be semi-transparent, but glowing with swirls around their bodies.

"I am enveloping my aura around us," Usagi said, referring to her light-based powers, which she acquired when exposed to cosmic radiation years ago. This was the same radiation that created the world famous 'Fantastic Four'…

"We are now both light-based creatures."

"But why?" Nuala asked.

"With us phased out of slightly out of synch with normal reality, Ranma doesn't have to worry about you getting hurt, when he fights Nuada."

"Grrrr!" Nuada said, as he pokes his blade towards Usagi. It passes through her harmlessly.

"Nyah, nyah!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

Nuada then pricks himself, but nothing happens to Nuala.

"Moon Princess, you are right!" Nuala says with astonishment. "I do not feel my brother's presence-!"

Growling, Nuada turns towards Ranma.

"You TRICKED me!" Nuada says.

"No, you tricked yourself, Nuada," Ranma said. "You could have been a hero to your people. Instead, you corrupted everything you were taught."

Pause.

"And I seriously don't think Gwendolyn would recognize what you have become."

Ranma then brings out Haldafang, the sword that his mother Lady Arwen had given Usagi as a dowry.

"I challenge you for mastery of the Golden Army, and your birthright, Nuada, son of Balor. Because of YOU, because you could not accept your father's wisdom, Nuala and I could not be together. Today, that will change."

"So be it," Nuada said, as he takes out his weapons for paired combat. One blade was a short, curved sword, while the other was his extendable blade.

"Frank, guys-"  
"We're on it," Hellboy said, as he and the rest of the team prepare to receive the ever encroaching soldiers of the Golden Army.

Meanwhile, Nuada leaps unto the lower platform, which would serve its purpose as a dueling ground.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Nuada said, as he and Ranma circled each other. "But that chance was taken from me by Sauron's assassins."

"I guess now is your chance, Nuada," Ranma replied. And then-

CLANG!

The battle was on.

Meanwhile, Hellboy and the rest of the team began blasting away.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"It looks like the ammunition that Ranma has given us is working," Abe said, as he reloaded his gun.

BLAM-BLAM!

"It won't matter if we run out of shells," Liz replied, as she reloaded her weapons.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

"I need time to reload," Hellboy said, as he releases the casings from his gun.

"Right!" Krause said, as he unseals his containment suit. Now in his ectoplasmic form, Krause then takes over one of the armored soldiers, turning its orange/red hue into a blue one.

"Now, I can have some fun!" said Krause, as he began to smash the other mystic droids.

Meanwhile, the sword fight between Nuada and Ranma continues.

KLANG!

"Remember, shadow of Eldarion?" Nuada said. "I was once your teacher on the Elfin arts of sword and ground fighting, when we were but children."

Ranma pushes Nuada away.

"That is true, but I learned a few…other tricks since then," Ranma said with a smile, as he pressed his advantage. Although Ranma knew that he was ultimately faster that Nuada, Nuada's agility was comparable to his. Still, it is skill that will decide this day.

CLANG!

With a quick feint, Ranma rolls with an intended blow, disarms Nuada, takes control of Nuada's weapon, and-

THAK!

Nuada sees that his own weapon was embedded into his chest, thanks to Ranma. However, he knew that Ranma had not hit a vital spot.

"BROTHER!" Nuala said, as Usagi held her tight.

"Do it," Nuada said, as he shivers. "Give me a warrior's death."

"My role as the Sorcerer Supreme is to heal and protect the planet, and all her creatures from that which threatens it," Ranma said, as he uses his other hand to remove the controlling crown from atop of Nuada's head. "But I don't have to engage in death dealing to do so."

With that, Ranma pulls out the blade, causing Nuada to collapse.

THUNK!

"Brother!" Nuala said, as she was let go by Usagi, thus returning her to her normal state.

"Well," Hellboy said, as the Golden Army shuts down. "It appears that we have won…"

"And not a moment too soon," Abe said.

"Husband!" Nuala said, as she runs towards Ranma. "You did it! You defeated my brother-"

SPLURCH!

Suddenly, Nuala stumbles, and begins to fall.

"Nuala!" Ranma said. He then turns to see Nuada pull out his own blade.

"I will not see you win today, old friend," Nuada said, as he fell to ground. "The world…is yours, but you victory will be a pyrrhic…one."

As Nuada lay still, he begins to petrify…

Quickly, Ranma goes over to Nuala, who was beginning to petrify herself, due to the psychic link being re-established.

"Nuala, don't-" Ranma said.

"It is okay, my husband," Nuada said, as Usagi goes over to Ranma's side. "I know I can rest, knowing that this world's future will always be in safe hands…"

Ranma quickly turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi, you got to do something!" Ranma pleaded. "It's not fair that the innocent has to die because of the actions of warriors!"

Usagi sees Nuala, as the petrifaction becomes complete. Quickly, she makes a fateful decision…

Weeks later…

"You know, I don't know if I like using a disguise pendant to move around without getting harassed," Hellboy said, as he and Ranma sat around the wadding pool of the local mall. To everyone else, Hellboy looked like a…construction worker.

Ranma looks up from doing his crossword puzzle to turn to Hellboy.

"Oh, quite complaining, Frank," Ranma said. "Weren't you the one always saying, 'Oh, how tragic my life is, because I can't get accepted as I am', right?"

"Exactly. But still…"

"Look at it in another way: at least you don't have to worry about some priest trying to exercise you or something-"

"Hey, guys," said Liz, as she and Usagi step up to the fountain where their respective men were.

"Enjoy the poolside?" Usagi said with a goofy smile.

"I would enjoy it less if I didn't have to hold your purse," Ranma said with a smirk. "So, you guys done window shopping for baby stuff?"

"Yes…"

"THANK you," Hellboy said drolly. "Now we can actually get something to eat…"

As the couple passes by a mall shop, one would notice that the reflections of Hellboy and Usagi were quite different. While Hellboy's reflection was his usual demon self, Usagi's was that of Nuala's. At the last minute, Usagi used one of her doppelgangers to merge with the essence of the elfin princess, essentially merging the two. Now that Usagi and Nuala were one and the same, Nuala was now queen of the Forest Elves, having ascended upon the throne of the House of Balor.

As for the Golden Army and the controlling crown, while the Golden Army was once again placed in storage, sealed off again, the controlling crown was encased in a crystal clear material that was denser than the core of a black star. Only when Ranma and Usagi work act together can the crown be freed from its casing. Ranma wanted to destroy the thing, but Usagi pointed out that a weapon was a weapon; how it is used depends upon the wearer. She also pointed out the fact that the Golden Army was not indestructible, as evident by the use of Nth metal, which Usagi's Technocratic Union had in abundance, and could be used for the benefit of humankind, since their actions were dependent upon the wearer.

"And besides," Usagi had said to Ranma, "The creator of the Golden Army could easily create another controlling crown anyway, and he has your direct line, in case of trouble."

Ranma could not refute that logic, as twisted as it was…

Nevertheless, after the crisis involving the Golden Army was taken care of, Manning authorized some much needed downtime for the team, which why Ranma, Usagi, Liz and "Frank" were at the mall.

"What do you want for dinner, Usagi?" Ranma said, as he held his wife's hands.

"I'm not sure," Usagi replied in Elvish, as she and Ranma walked behind Hellboy and Liz, who, as always were arguing over who was right…about something. "You can always surprise me, my husband."

"Of course," Ranma replied likewise, as he stops in the middle of the walkway. "And Usagi?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Thanks for saving Nuala's life," Ranma said, as he hugged Usagi…

"Hey, I still day I should name our kid after my father, Liz," Hellboy yelled.

"Well, fine, as long as you don't name him 'The Fallen'-!" Liz yelled back.

"Come on," Ranma said, as he broke his hug with Usagi. "We better see what they are arguing about THIS time…"

* * *

"...And that's what happened," Ranma said, as he puts away the map that lead to the location of the Golden Army.

"Wow," Brianna said. "That story sounds so...romantic."

"How so?"

"Well, you still loved the girl, even after all this time. But it's sad that Prince Nuada had to go in order to resolve the crisis."

"My brother did not have to 'go'," Nuala said, as she stepped out of the shadows. "He made his decision to die long before now, and merely used the state of the world as an excuse to commit needless violence."

Pause.

"I will always love my brother, but his fate was always iin his hands."

"Usagi, I really wish that you didn't do that," Ranma said, as he folded his arms.

POOF!

"Well, I wanted to enhance your story Ranma," Usagi said. "And besides, you're not the one with Nuada living inside you."

"I thought you didn't mind," Ranma asked.

"Well, it feels too much like the kind Orochimaru tended to do, that's all."

"Huh."

"So, what happened to Agent Hellboy and the others?" Gina asked.

"Well, the team wanted to quit, so that they could be 'independent contractors'," Ranma said. "I told them that they should remain on the payroll of the BPRD, since Frank's expenses would outstrip his pay. He didn't want to, but was convinced by Liz, due to the fact that she was going to have twins."

"Well, Agent Hellboy is a good...man to work with," Britaney said. "So, I wish him well."

"Usagi, if...something was to happen to me, would you put me inside you?" Brianna asked, which caused everyone in the storage room to break out iin a sweat.

"..."

"Do you like icecream sundaes?" Usagi asked.

"Yes..."

"Then, sure. I reserve space for ya. Just remember that you'll be sharing your essence with several other personalities."

"Um, okay?"

Ranma sighs, as he shakes his head, wondering how he got mixed up with a girl like Usagi Tsukino, the one and only Sailor Moon. It was definitely a mystery to him...

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for this story. Take care!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST5C: Journey into Mystery! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: I forgot to finish up the "Hellraiser" inclusion in this story. So, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 26: "Ballad of Falling Angels"**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"John, I don't understand this," Amanda said, as she tried to clear up the signal from within the monitor room. "Nothing seems to be working!"

The man known as "Jigsaw" looks up from his work. Up until now, he has using his background as a mechanical and electrical engineer to punish those people who did not appreciate life, starting with the doctors who did not save the life of his loved ones. And now that he has been diagnosed with cancer, Jigsaw was looking for someone to take his place, so that he brand of meting out punishment for the wicked would continue long after his life.

"What room is the source of the trouble?" Jigsaw asked.

"Um, it's the room where we put that woman in," Amanda said. "Um, Dr. Serena Mondkinder."

"Ah, yes," Jigsaw said. "Dr. Mondkinder is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu "medical research" division, and whose company had refused to allow field testing of the latest in cancer-related treatments."

'But, John, isn't it because Mishima doesn't want to release these treatments until after gaining reassurance from the Federal government that it won't try to sue them for malpractice, if the treatments are too dangerous for human use? I mean, you know, the drugs are pretty radical from what I hear."

"Between you and me, it all has to do with MONEY. All Mishima has to do is sign a waiver that could begin field testing immediately."

"But Dr. Mondkinder isn't in charge of the finances. In fact, she's been working hard in the negotiating process in order to help speed up the medical trial process."

"Then if Mondkinder survives this night, she'll try even harder. I doubt she appreciates her life-"

"On the contrary, John Kramer, I certainly do appreciate life," said a deep, disembodied, feminine voice.

"Who's there?" Jigsaw demanded.

"Come now, Mr. Kramer," the voice continued. "You know who I am. I am in your dreams, from where you are inspired to create your lovely traps. After all, you were inspired by the insights of LeMarchand the Toymaker…"

Jigsaw's eyes widened.

"The Lament Configuration," Jigsaw said quietly.

"John?" Amanda said.

Jigsaw turns towards Amanda, whose eyes were wide with fright.

"John, you're scaring me."

"If the legends are true, then we all do," Jigsaw said. "Back when I first studied engineering in college, I came across an old tome on mechanical birds and other such toys. Being curious, especially when you consider the fact that such trinkets were made centuries ago, I took a look at the text. I came across an inventor named Philip LeMarchand, a French inventor, watchmaker and craftsman who was very good at his trade. Studying his background further, I learned that he created the LeMarchand Puzzle Box."

"So what's so special about that?" Amanda said.

"Rumor has it that he, in his madness, created these boxes from the human fat and bone. But, and this is the kicker, he created a pattern, called the Lament Configuration, that was said to open to a realm that were 'angels to some, demons to others'. I was obsessed with finding these puzzle boxes, or to recreate them."

"What happened?"

"I met my future wife, who, by some quirk of fate or miracle, pulled me back from the approaching abyss. I never did find one of those boxes…"

Pause.

"However, the designs and mechanical constructs that inspired LeMarchand would inspire me to create these traps that we are using to punish those who do not appreciate life-"

WHAM!

The door to the monitoring room opens up, revealing the female avatar of Levianthan itself.

"It's you!" Amanda yells. "It's Dr. Mondkinder!"

Jigsaw studied the person, as she glided into the room. She was dressed in an outfit that was the cross between the Goth, Victorian and BDSM. She wore a bustier, but her upper torso was exposed. Directly in the center of her chest was an object that appeared to be a vertical, pair of a three-side pyramid that was attached at the base. The object had an intricate design attached to it. She also had blue-skin, black eyes, a weird hairstyle (called "Odangos"), and what appeared to be clockwork joints that made the woman appear to be a doll.

"No, that's NOT Dr. Mondkinder," Jigsaw said. "She's…Leviathan, one of the dark lords of Hell!"

"As I said, you know me well," Lady Leviathan said, as she moved her head slightly, resulting in a whirring clicking sound. "It is so fortunate that you captured my host in this…place."

"Well, maybe a bit of a hands on approach will deal with you, Dr. Monkinder!" Amanda said, as she pulls out a gun.

"Amanda, no-!" Jigsaw said, as he raised his hands.

CHING-SPLURCH!

"Ahhhhh!" Amanda cried, as a hook, attached to a chain, went through her hand. In pain, she drops her gun.

CLAK!

"You do not show proper respect, girl," Lady Leviathan said, as she raised her hand. "Perhaps…you need to be disciplined."

CHING-SPLURCH!

CHING-SPLURCH!

CHING-SPLURCH!

CHING-SPLURCH!

CHING-SPLURCH-!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-!" the girl screamed, as she was now suspended in the air, while a frightened Jigsaw looked on.

"So music you make," Lady Leviathan said, as she glided towards Amanda, who was now whimpering. "Did you know that pain and pleasure are but two sides of the same coin?"

"N-no…"

"Ah, but they are," Lady Leviathan said, as she raised her left hand. Her fingers were tipped with metal, thimble-like "finger claws" that were decorative.

"You see, Amanda Young, you see your mission under John Kramer as a mere…sport," Lady Leviathan said, as she gently strokes her clawed index finger on her face, causing it to bleed slightly.

"Ah!" Amanda winced, as blood dripped from her wound.

"That way lies Chaos, and Chaos means Life."

Pause.

"I despise life, and everything it stands for, since it can be so…messy, and against blessed Order. Seeing how you revel in chaos, and seeing how you did not show respect to you god means that you are not worthy to continue your apprenticeship."

"Please," Amanda begged. "I'll do better! I swear!"

"Oh?" Lady Leviathan said.

"I swear that I will serve you, until I am no longer able to! Please, don't kill me!"

Lady Leviathan slowly turns towards Jigsaw.

"What say you, John Kramer?" Lady Leviathan asked. "Do you wish to gamble with her life?"

"H-how so?" Jigsaw asked.

"ONE your guests this night will live to see the dawn, while the rest will be taken by my cenobites," Lady Leviathan said, as she points to Jigsaw's monitors.

CLICK!

With the static removed, Jigsaw could see the servants of Lady Leviathan move about the abandoned complex, as they go after the dozens or so victims that Jigsaw had captured for punishment…

"Time to play," said Cenobite "Pin Head", as he slowly cornered a police officer.

"No," the police officer cried. "It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR-!"

"Life is NOT fair! It's chaotic!"

"Oh, god-"

"Your god is not here for YOU, little man. MINE is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Arrrrgh-!"

Back in the monitoring room, Jigsaw was practically speechless. He had thought that he could handle such scenes, but even he had to pause at what he was seeing.

"He will make a fine soldier in my army," Lady Leviathan said. "When his flesh is remade, he will be diligent about enforcing my will…"

Lady Leviathan then turns towards Jigsaw.

"Choose one of your guests, John Kramer," Lady Leviathan said. "Should he or she succeeds in escaping my musings, I shall cure you of the disease that is ravaging your body. In fact, I will use my host to move on those radical cancer treatments you so desire."

"You…you will?" Jigsaw said.

"Yes, you will have your cancer treatment. In fact, you may even walk away from you 'missionary work', if you want…"

Lady Leviathan turns to look into Amanda's eyes.

"But you will serve me, Amanda Young. You will continue John's work, by bringing those who do not appreciate life to ME. And to make sure that you remember who you will belong to…"

Lady Leviathan then carves a reverse crescent moon mark (with the points tipping downward) onto Amanda's forehead.

"Ah-!" Amanda cried.

"Any attempt to remove it will automatically configure this," Lady Leviathan said, as she pulls out a smaller version of the LeMarchand's Puzzle box, but was coated with a waxy substance.

"When that happens, you will be brought to me, where I will remake you into something…useful."

Lady Laviathan turns her attention back towards Jigsaw.

"Choose your avatar, John Kramer."

"Jeff," Jigsaw said. "He sought revenge against the criminals who ended his family's life."

"So be it."

Lady Laviathan then turns her attention back towards Amanda.

"I will not place this inside you, Amanda Young," Lady Leviathan said, as she raised her free hand, which contained a tiny, hooked blade. "This may feel weird."

There was only one thing that Amanda could do: scream.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

The next mornin…

"…In other news, the Federal government and the Mishima Zaibatsu have successfully come to an agreement on the latest cancer treatments," said a news anchor. "Some say that these treatments could pave the way to an actual cure…"

"Well, would you look at that," Ranma said, as he finishes getting dressed. "It appears that you won that one."

"Hon, what can I say?" Usagi said, as she brushes her hair, before putting it up in her usual hairstyle. "I was convinced that pushing Heihachi into compromising was the right thing to do."

Usagi then turns around to face her husband.

"So, are coming straight back from the airport, after dropping the Digger sisters?"

"Nah, I'll be heading back to Shintou Taito," Ranma said.

"You mean that…assignment that Nabiki had gotten you to take?" Usagi said, as she feigned ignorance about the assignment's true purpose.

"Yeah, it is," Ranma replied. "Hopefully, I'll be done with that in a few months."

"Good, it will be just in time for me to conclude my tenure as guest teacher at the Youkai Academy," Usagi said. "And then, we can go on a proper vacation."

"What do you have in mind?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know," Usagi said. "With our life experiences, and with our doppelgangers, clones and android duplicates running around, there are few places that we haven't been to…at least twice."

"Wait, I have an idea. Remember that pocket realm that you created, when you needed time alone after the Crisis?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's go there, go 'primitive' for a while, and…enjoy ourselves."

"Why, Mr. Saotome," Usagi said with a smile. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Feh, like that's hard to do."

"Well, just go on ahead and take the Digger sisters to the airport," Usagi said. "And give them my love."

"I will babe."

"I meant figuratively, of course."

"I know, I know," Ranma said he kissed his wife on her head. "I call you later, once I have done the deed."

"Ranma-!"

"Okay, okay, just kidding," Ranma said with a grin.

After Ranma leaves, Usagi continues to brush her hair in even strokes. She then sits her brush down.

"To think that I have lived this long with my soul intact, is a mystery to ME," Usagi said.

"And it is a mystery to US, as well," said a chorus of voices.

Usagi looks into her large mirror, which sat at her boudoir. Instead of looking at her self as she was, she was looking at all of her facets, both real and imagined, and both angelic and demonic.

"One day, you will become one of us…for good," said Orochimaruko.

"And when that day comes, the fate of the world will be decided," said Darth Lune.

"No, the Universe," Devil Sailor Moon said.

"You all are nothing more than the voices in my head!" Usagi screamed. "Mere facets of my own confusion. And as long as Ranma is at my side, I will NEVER become a follower of evil!"

"What do you call what you did recently, then?" Lady Leviathan asked.

"A necessity," Usagi said. "Jigsaw gave up his crime, and YOU will have an acolyte to continue to punish those who do not appreciate life. I did what I did to keep the cosmic scales balanced."

"Humph," Lolth-Usagi said. "Keep telling yourself that, if you need something to have faith in."

"Oh, I have something I DO have faith in," Usagi said, as she puts her hair up. "I am the Soldier of Love and Justice, no matter what. Yes, I may have done horrible things throughout the years, but I've more than paid for it."

"Like how?" Dark Bunny (a follower of Gouki the Akuma) said.

Silence.

"Well?"

"By having to live with the knowledge of what I have done," Usagi said. "Whatever happens to me ultimately, I will face it proudly…as the one called SAILOR MOON! Believe it-"

Usagi stopped herself a bit and winced.

"Now I know where my son got his trademark battle cry from," Usagi said with a sigh, as her personality facets laughed at her. "Oh, shut up!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: THAT is the end. Hopefully, it will fit in the mood, especially in light of the new "Saw VI" film. Later!**


End file.
